The Ghost of You
by unknown-wonder
Summary: AU. She is a spirit caught up between life and death, hoping to redeem herself. He is a man who has everything, yet he journeys alone to find meaning. When their paths cross, together they search for answers of their own existence. KB.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Standard disclaimer applies here.**

"…" – Talking

_'…' – Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

'_Run!'_

That little voice in her mind screamed as she blindly stumbled along the rocky path of some forest in the middle of nowhere. Parts of her pink kimono were torn when she passed through thick branches, the cloth caught in it. The soles of her feet were starting to burn with each step she made. Her knees started to tremble as fatigue attacked her fragile body. Add to that, her kimono constricted even the slightest movement she attempted.

She wanted to stop and let her pursuers capture her just to end the physical torture that she was going through right now, but her mind screamed otherwise. She knew that if they capture her, she will definitely experience a more hellish pain compared to what she was feeling right now.

_BANG_

Adrenaline surged in her system as the sound of a gun shot filled the air. This gave her an all new reason to run faster. Putting aside all the pain her body is suffering from, she dashed through the deep forest, not minding the cuts and scrapes she acquired in the process.

Finally, she saw a clearing. The sight set fire to her hopes that she might find someone who can help her in her desperate race against the unknown beyond the dark. She never dared to look back. Struggling with every inch of life left in her body, she ran towards the clearing only to find her hopes shattered.

A cliff.

'_Dead end…'_

She heard the sounds of footsteps closing in; it was deafening. As she faced the forest which had led her to demise, she unconsciously stepped backward nearing the edge of the cliff.

Five men in black suits with matching black shades emerged from the forest.

'_The jury…'_

The man in the middle gave her an evil smile, taunting her and her predicament, as if telling her that all the efforts she put on escaping from them was useless. He raised his right hand with a cold, black pistol in tow.

'_The verdict… Death.'_

She knew then and there that the hunt has already reached its climax. And nearing its gruesome end. They were the predators and she was the prey.

The young lady took another step backward as the man pointed the gun to her. Within seconds, she felt the ground beneath her gave way as a second gun shot was heard during that night. An intense pain shot right through her, piercing her flesh.

Her light blue locks played with the gushing wind as she fell backwards into the abyss of raging waters. Her purple eyes glazed over as she felt the sharp needles that seemed to pierce her skin as soon as she came into contact with the deep waters. She tried so hard to stay conscious, pushing her mind to the limits. She tried to remember all the things that let to this.

An image of a sinister man came in her vision. She thought of how he shattered the life of her brother, and how he now managed to destroy her own. Slowly, she closed her eyes, surrendering to the pain. The image of crimson blood spreading in the water was the last thing she saw.

At least, she would not feel pain any longer.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Hope you like my latest attempt to write a fan fiction for my favorite genre and couple.

Guess who this girl is. Well, its kinda obvious...

Please do review!


	2. Chapter 2 Definitely Not My Day

**Author's Note: **Here's the second chapter!

**Standard disclaimers apply here.**

"…"-- Talking

_'…'_--_Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 2 Definitely Not My Day**

Shuuichi Minamino had awoken to the sound of seagulls squawking nearby. That has been his official alarm clock for quite sometime now since he moved into this place he now calls home. His house is situated by the beach; a pretty convenient arrangement for a guy who loves nature.

He opened his eyes to the sight of sunlight slowly filling his room. The young lad blinked for quite a while to adjust his emerald eyes to the sudden intrusion brought about by the light. He shifted to a sitting position, stretching his arms in the process. A large yawn escaped his lips signaling some remnants of drowsiness.

After minutes of just sitting there on his bed, the young man finally decided to stand up and get ready for his morning exercise. Shuuichi changed into his jogging pants, a simple shirt and a blue sweater. He rummaged his bedside drawer for a rubber band to tie his long red locks into a low ponytail. With his MP3 player now in his pocket, he put on the earphones and set out to do his daily routine.

* * *

Shuuichi Minamino. Twenty six years old. Accomplished businessman. Handsome. Charming.

Single.

'_Lonely.'_

In truth, he would never admit to anyone, his friends and family, what he was truly feeling. Being calm and collected most of the time, they saw him as this rock on which they can all depend on. But being that 'rock' for so long has taken its toll on him. Sometimes, it can really be tiring, emotionally and mentally. Its not that he did not want others being dependent on him, it's just that sometimes he feels that he can't quite depend on himself. He needed someone to depend on, too. But at present, that position hasn't been filled in yet.

Then one day, he announced to his family and friends that he was moving to this little place by the beach. Shuuichi said that it was for the need to be independent, but in truth, it was to get away from all of the emotional baggage. To come into terms with himself and his doubts. To find his answers through solitude.

Shuuichi started his new life in his newfound paradise. Being the successor of a multi-billion business his biological father had founded, he was allowed to work at home. He gave instructions to his secretary to send any paper work via e-mail and he only went to the office once in a while for more important matters.

He visited his family once or twice a week. It took several months before his beloved mother got used to this set-up. Even though it hurt to see his mother in pain, he really had to go away for the sake of his own sanity. His friends drop by once in a while for a little chit chat, to catch up with the latest stories about their lives.

It has been three years since he moved to his new home. Three years since he achieved the freedom he has long been dreaming of. He thought that the answers he was looking for will finally come around in his moments of seclusion. He thought everything will turn out okay. He thought he would be happy. He _wished_ he was happy.

But he wasn't.

He knew there was something missing in his life. There was this big gap in him that refused to be filled. But he didn't know how to quell this feeling. He felt the answer staring at him in the face and yet, he couldn't quite put a name on it.

'_Is it because I'm still single?'_

During his time with his friends, he saw how romance blossomed between Yusuke and Keiko. The boisterous Kuwabara was able to snag the shy Yukina even with much protests and threats from Hiei. And most surprisingly, even the cold and distant Hiei also has some little thing going on with him and the aloof Mukuro. He saw the happiness that reflected in their eyes whenever they were alone together.

'_Is that what I'm missing? Romance?'_

He knew very well that he can have any woman he wanted. But the thing is, he doesn't want any other woman. Everyday, he see them come and go. And yet, not even one of them was able to catch his eye. He's just darn too picky.

'_Maybe I'm just destined to be alone. To be lonely.'_

He closed his eyes momentarily, not wanting to linger on such thoughts any longer. He took a deep breath and decided to continue the task on hand. Feeling the sea breeze against his skin seemed to lull him into relaxation. Nature truly has a calming effect on him. As he jogged further, something ahead caught his eye. A thing buried in the sand seemed to sparkle, as if calling him, as it reflected the sun's rays.

He slowed down as he came closer to the glimmering object. Once it was close enough for inspection, he bent down on one knee and picked it up. He realized what it was, a necklace with a pendant. He noted the crimson smudges on the platinum chain that held the pendant, but dismissed it.

Dirtied by sand, he was unable to make out the carvings on the stone. Shuuichi was about to take a closer look when his wrist watch alarmed, signaling the end of his exercise. He placed the necklace in his pocket, mentally noting to check it later.

With that, he stood up, brushed off the moist sand that stuck on his knee, and jogged back home.

* * *

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

_click_

"Who is this?" a cold voice answered.

"It's me."

"How's _THE_ job?"

"It's done. We've already taken care of her. No need to worry."

"Any witnesses?"

"None, it was a _clean_ job."

"Good," somehow the man who called knew that his employer was smiling on the other line.

An evil smile.

* * *

Coffee.

The mere smell of it in the morning seemed to rejuvenate him. After that jog, he prepared his breakfast which consisted of French toast and his own blend of coffee. It was one of his luxuries he cannot live without. As he made himself comfortable by the table at his porch, he took out the necklace he found by the shore a while ago. Taking a bite from his toast, he fingered the gem to figure out what it was, dusting off the remaining sand in the process. In seconds, it was revealed to him what it was.

An amethyst peony carved to perfection.

In his twenty six years of existence, never had he been interested in jewelry, precious stones for that matter. But it amazed him that, even partially buried in the sand, such small thing was able to catch his eye. It seemed to glitter by itself, as if some magnificent aura was locked inside it. He looked at it closer, concentrating at its core. In a flash, he felt a tingling sensation, similar to electricity, flowed from this jewel through his fingers and spread all over his body. As a reaction he released his hold on the necklace and it lay still on the table.

'_That was weird…'_

He continued staring on the jewel, as if waiting for a genie to appear. His train of thoughts was once again interrupted by a beeping sound from his wrist watch.

'_Great, it's time for my shower and I still haven't finished breakfast yet. Now I'm really behind schedule.'_

He ate the remaining toast in his plate in one fell swoop and gulped down his coffee as if it was soda and burnt the tip of his tongue in the process. It was not such a good idea to drink coffee in that manner. He then surmised that he wouldn't be able to drink coffee for a few days.

'_I have a feeling that this is not my day.'_

He placed his dirty dishes in the sink for wash later. Already behind schedule, he dashed towards his bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

She stirred. She found herself sitting on a porch with her head buried on her arms on the table. It felt like she had been asleep for many hours. She felt light-headed, almost floating. She tried to remember anything, but her mind registered blank. She looked forward, greeted by the sight of the waves crashing against the shore. The girl suddenly felt cold, she had a bad feeling in her gut but she cannot seem to place a finger on it. She stood up, her legs wobbly. It's as if she's been running for days. Finally, she was able to control her legs, willing it to walk forward.

'_Where am I?' _

She scanned the surroundings to look for anything familiar.

Nothing.

Then, like a strong gust of wind, it hit her. The night she was being hunted like an animal by unknown men came back in a sudden vision. The feeling of desperation seeped through her being. Yet, here she was, standing without any scratch.

Wait.

Did she escape her pursuers?

'_Maybe the person who lives here saved me! I've got to thank whoever this person is!'_

She ran into the household searching any some sign of life.

* * *

'_Ahh..'_

Shuuichi sighed as warm water touched his skin. It was such a divine feeling to have a warm shower after an hour and a half's exercise. He reached for the soap nearby and scrubbed any filth that managed to cling onto his lean body. The scent of roses filled the shower room as he applied shampoo on his hair. His mother made this special shampoo for him for his scalp's special condition, and he was very thankful indeed.

As he continued, he felt a soft breeze enter his bathroom. He forgot to close the door. It became a recurring habit of his since he had this place to himself. Plus, having no neighbors close by made it safe for him to be careless of such things. But never in his life did he imagine that he will regret ever having this habit.

* * *

She ran across the house searching for her savior, her blue hair tied in a high ponytail bobbed as she moved around. She saw a flight of stairs leading up to the second floor. She surmised that her savior must be up there somewhere. She climbed up, her purple eyes alert for any movement. As she ascended and reached a hallway, she noticed three doors, two were closed, and one was open.

'_Hmm… Let's see. What can be behind door number 1?'_

She entered hesitantly. She found the room to be very organized. But still, no savior. She looked around searching for any clue. Then she found another opened door, with the lights on. A feeling of excitement filled her as the aspect of finally meeting her savior came. She walked inside and saw the back of a bathing person with long red flowing locks.

'_Cool! My rescuer is a girl!'_

She entered fully, erasing any sign of shyness in her system. She took a deep breath ready to say her thanks.

"Hi! Thank you fo--" her eyes widened when it came into contact with the most beautiful emerald eyes in existence. But what really made her shut up was the image of something definitely not female in nature.

* * *

He was lathering his hair when he felt another cold breeze enter the bathroom. Shuuichi dropped the feeling of something he cannot explain as he continued on his task. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a feminine voice broke his reverie and confirmed that this was definitely not his day.

"Hi! Thank you fo--"with that, he snapped his head towards the intruder, moving his body in a slight angle, revealing most parts of his anatomy. His shocked eyes mirrored the wide purple eyes of this beautiful stranger, as if realizing that she made a terrible mistake. Suddenly the girl's eyes widened further as it strayed downward his body.

With that, screams of two strangers were heard.

Strangers, for now. The threads of fate are starting to weave a destiny that is larger than life.

The screams still lingered in the air…

Good thing, they had no neighbors.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, what do you think? It's my latest fanfic and I hope that you liked it! I wish the main characters were not that out of character.

Quite confusing? Don't worry, more revelations next chapter!

Please drop in any comments. It would be very helpful!


	3. Chapter 3 Perfect Meeting

**Author's Note:** I want to thank those people who took their time to read and review my story. It really meant a lot! Thanks again!

Before I go on with the chapter, I would like to give credit to the movie 'Just Like Heaven' starring Reese Witherspoon and Mark Ruffalo. Some parts of this fiction were inspired by that movie, which includes Botan being a ghost and her not having some of her memories. But I will try my best to stray from the exact plot of the movie.

Well, without further ado, I give you the third chapter!

**Standard disclaimers apply here.**

* * *

"…" – Talking

'…' – _Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 3 Perfect Meeting**

Humiliation is part of life. Every human being has experienced their own fair share of shame, and sadly, only a few are able to actually forget it and move on. Shuuichi is no exception to this rule. Often envisioned as being 'almost perfect' by many people he knew (and knows him), he too has some embarrassing stories to tell, but chose not to for obvious reasons. Just when he thought nothing would be able to embarrass him, here comes a stranger to prove him wrong. For the record, this incident gets to be at the number one spot of his most embarrassing moment list.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…!" he heard her chant in a high-speed pace as she shut her eyes tightly. As if it were not enough, she brought up her hands to cover her closed eyes before turning around to exit the shower room. He swore he saw her blush.

Seeing this as a chance to redeem himself, Shuuichi quickly grabbed his bath robe nearby. Securing the robe on his body, he stepped out of the stall and headed towards the direction of girl. He saw the kimono-clad girl pace around his room, with her head facing the floor and her hands by her chest, clutching tightly the hem of the sleeves of her kimono. Her reddened face, which he could partially see, was contemplative, as if assessing the damage she just did.

Not knowing how to react, the young man slowly walked a little bit closer, yet maintaining a significant distance between them.

"Who are you?" he demanded in a monotonous voice.

Her head shot up, eyes making contact with his. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I-I did not mean to… The d-door was open a-and I wanted t-to thank… A-and I thought you were a-a… but apparently, y-you were not…" she said, making incoherent words, as she blushed even more.

"Who are you?" he repeated calmly.

"I-I'm," she stopped for a second, searching her mind for an answer, "Botan."

'_I think…' _she wanted to add. Her mind was really blurry right now, and nothing seemed to register. She was confused. This man in front of her had no idea of who she was. The look on his face confirmed her notion. But if he didn't know her, how come she woke up in this place? How did she end up sleeping on his porch with him not knowing? She started to dig deeper in the recesses of her mind.

Still, nothing.

A voice brought her back to reality, "How'd you get in here?"

"Look, I'm sorry for interrupting you in your… um… private moment… I-I didn't really mean it. I swear! It's just that--" she was cut off by the young man in front of her repeating his previous question.

"Um, you see, I woke up in your porch a while ago. I was curious as to who brought me here. Seeing that the front door was open, I-I sort of let myself in and took the initiative to find you—" she started to explain but was then again cut off.

"Don't you know that what you did was trespassing? And if you're not aware, trespassing is against the law," Shuuichi said, now with a little bit of emotion that showed his irritation. The nerve of the girl to tell him she woke up on his porch when he knew for a fact that no one was within sight when he left the damned place. "Is this some sort of scam to rob people's houses when they are at their most vulnerable not to mention indecent state?" he continued in an accusing tone.

She stood there dumbfounded, _'How dare he accuse me of such thing!_' And to think that she was about to thank him! Trespassing, sure she knew that she did enter the house without the owner's, namely this arrogant guy, permission. He can attack her with that. But accusing her of conning him and instigating a dishonest act was more than enough to set her temper. She told him her side of the story, and yet he did not believe her.

"Are you saying that I am a thief!" she asked, her eyes no longer apologetic. Her face was still red, no longer caused by embarrassment, but anger. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I did not come here to rob you. I'm better than that. And as for barging in on your private time, I did not intend to do that, too," Botan said, crossing her arms on her chest. "Besides, it's not my fault you look like a girl!" she finished with her right brow raised.

"Are you insulting me?" he asked, venom dripping with every word.

"Well, you started it! I had been accused of many things in the past, but never in my entire life have I been accused of abusing other's vulnerability! How dare you judge me, you don't even know me!" she shot back, eyes now blazing with anger.

"Don't you think I'm the victim here? You were the one who trespassed. In fact, you're still doing it right now. I don't know you, yet you entered my house without permission. Don't I get the right to be suspicious?" he asked, emerald eyes mirroring the same emotions Botan had right now.

She had nothing to say to that. She just stood there, eyes indignant. She locked eyes with him, showing the fury she felt, letting it answer for her.

"Well, I'm waiting," he said, he taunted.

Seeing that she was being cornered by this sly fox (she decided a while ago that he was a fox, manipulative and crafty), her eyes softened as if indicating surrender. Feeling an intense sensation of guilt sweep through her body, she took in a deep breath and released it after a few seconds. She slumped down her shoulders, relaxing her body from its previous rigid position. She closed her eyes momentarily, thinking of a good answer.

"I said I was sorry…" she said silently, almost a whisper. She opened her purple eyes, now teary after being mentally tortured by this person.

Seeing her eyes with tears ready to fall any minute, Shuuichi knew that he had been too harsh on her. He wanted to say sorry too, but his damned pride prevented him from doing so. He turned around, his back facing her, as he assessed the current situation. Not wanting guilt to gnaw his insides, he let out a loud sigh before talking to her again.

"The damage has already been done. Just leave. I'm not saying I forgive you, but I might consider it when you step out of my house. Don't make me resort to calling the cops because I will not hesitate doing so," he said. He hoped he did not sound too harsh. When he turned around to face her again, he saw that she was already gone.

And he didn't even hear her leave.

* * *

'_Great…' _he muttered as he started flipping through the pages of his project proposal. Due to the notorious shower incident, he was now behind his schedule. And he hated it when his schedule was messed up. Now, with his work load piling up, he can't help but be a little frustrated. Add to that, the image of the teary eyed face of the girl he had a shouting match with haunted his mind.

Never in his entire life did he wish for any girl to cry at his expense. In his younger years, he managed to make one woman cry – his mother. The pain was too much to handle, and with that, he swore he would not make another female shed tears for him. More than ever, his mind was in turmoil.

He knew deep inside that he shouldn't have shouted at the girl. And he knew from the moment he looked straight at her eyes that she was no criminal. _'She said she was sorry, didn't she? Why didn't I just forgive her and save myself from this guilt trip I'm having right now?' _Somehow, he knew the answer to that. His ego was bruised when she said he looked like a girl. Yep, he can really be shallow at times.

'_Damn, I can't work like this!' _he let out a frustrated sigh, leaning his head backwards to release the stress that was starting to build up. He stared at the ceiling, clearing his mind from any thoughts. But she was still there.

'_Well, its no use crying over spilled milk,' _he thought as he stood up and walked towards the veranda. _'As much as I want to apologize to her, she's already gone.' _He was now leaning at the railings, staring at the horizon. He noticed dark clouds starting to form that signaled the coming of a storm. This was one of the pains of living by the beach. Strong storms can really be dangerous, especially when its winds can easily knock down his house.

He was about to enter his room, when a familiar shade of blue and pink entered his line of vision. The girl whom he had a shouting match with a while ago was still there, sitting on the sand not far from where his house was. _'What was her name again? Was it Brenda?' _he was thoughtful for a minute, hacking his brain for her name. _'I think it was Botan. Yeah, that's got to be it,' _he thought snapping his fingers in self-agreement.

'_Why is she still here?' _he asked himself, not knowing whether to be thankful or be pissed of by her presence. He thought for a minute, pondering whether to go to her or just let her be. Man, having a self-conflict was really giving him a headache. Her teary image popped in his mind again, bringing up feelings that of guilt. He sighed for what seemed like the nth time that day and grabbed a sweater ready to face Botan once again.

Remembering her temper, he braced himself for what may be another shouting match.

* * *

Shuuichi slowly walked towards her sitting form, her head buried on her knees. In truth, he didn't know what to say. Hell, he didn't even know why he was standing here outside with a storm threatening to approach.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked, slightly detached. He saw her head shot up, eyes once again blazing. He had a feeling that his question didn't come out right.

"You told me to leave your house, didn't you? Well, as you can see, I am no longer in your house," she said as she stood up, facing him at eye level. "And as far as I am concerned, this sand is not part of your property, so technically, I'm not trespassing." It's crystal clear that she was still fumed about the incident earlier that day.

'_What am I doing here again? Yeah, I was about to apologize'_ Shuuichi thought as he found himself about to forget the whole apologizing thing. _'But why on earth does this woman have to be so stubborn?'_

He breathed in a hefty amount of air, at the same time, swallowing his pride. "Look, I apologize for being rash earlier. It's just that, it was the first time I had been put in that kind of situation. And to tell you the truth, I didn't quite know how to react to that," he finished putting on a tender smile hoping to melt her anger.

Botan's mind screamed of millions of rebuttals, but something distracted her – his smile. She realized that it was the first time she saw him smile. A perfect image worthy enough to be remembered. Her hand itched to do something, but she didn't know what. So, she just stood there, not saying anything, it was starting to scare her companion.

'_Did I manage to anger her, AGAIN?' _he asked. Shuuichi felt winds starting to build up, and he remembered the ominous cloud he saw earlier. "Look, I know that you must still be upset, but there's a storm coming," he said, his head motioning her to look towards the horizon, "You can stay at my place, at least for the time being. You can go on ahead to wherever you are set to as soon as it is safe for you to travel."

She ran his words in her head, analyzing each word. _'Go on to where I was set to? I don't even know where I was headed before I met this guy,'_ she realized parts and pieces of her memory was lost. All she could remember was her name and the dreadful feeling of being hunted down. Her head was now spinning, too much thinking made her dizzy.

"Okay, thank you very much," she said with a weak smile. She decided to take the young man's offer, sensing that with a little rest, her memory will eventually return to her. With that, the young man led her to his home.

When they reached the front porch, about to enter the house, she called his attention, "Thank you again for your great offer, I really appreciate it." She was fidgeting again, and surprisingly, he found it cute. "And I'm really sorry about earlier, for trespassing and insulting you…" she said sincerely.

"Look, let's put that all behind us. And I really don't want to be your enemy, you might not notice it, but your scream can really kill, not to mention bust anyone's eardrums within a 50-mile radius," he joked, lightening the mood, "Besides, I think I prefer being your friend." He heard her giggle, it was refreshing.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot. Do you mind if we start all over again without any awkward situations?" he asked, a smile once again brightening his face.

"I would like that," she replied returning his smile. Her head now seemed to clear, any doubts and worries temporarily erased.

He extended his left hand to her, "Hi! I'm Shuuichi Minamino, nice meeting you." He nodded a little indicating it was her turn. She giggled before replying, "Hello, I'm Botan… uh… Just Botan. It's nice meeting you, too," she was about to reach for his hand when something definitely out of place happened.

Her hand went through his.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, another chapter finished! I think it was a little boring… But don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be better. There will be an explanation of Botan's current state by a resident psychic. If you were wondering about the significance of the amethyst necklace that Shuuichi found, it would also be revealed on the next chapter. Also, the identity of this fiction's bad guy will be revealed later on, the fifth or sixth chapter.

I'm sorry if Shuuichi acted a little violently towards Botan, I just wanted it to be a realistic. I think that no matter how gentlemanly a person is, when somebody, and a stranger at that, walks in on him while in the shower, his reaction will be somewhat similar to that of Shuuichi's. I hope you guys understand.

Again, please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Discordant Msyteries

**Author's Note:** It's been a while since I updated, and I am truly sorry for the delay. School just started last week, thanks to the trimester system, and I must say that juggling four major subjects is not an easy feat.

I won't delay you, my dear readers, any longer.

* * *

"…" – Talking

'…' – _Thoughts_

"…" – _**Flashback**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 **Discordant Mysteries

They both stood there with eyes wide open. The incident at the bathroom was quite plausible, (A/N Yeah, right…) it could happen to others, that he was sure. Shuuichi heard similar stories from his friends, like when Yuusuke accidentally walked in on his fiancée, his girlfriend then, Keiko, while taking a bath after a sleepover, and they would laugh about it. But nothing could ever prepare him for what happened just a few seconds ago.

Her hand passed right through his, as if he weren't there at all.

Raindrops started to fall, waking them from their deep reverie. Both their eyes mirrored thousands of questions that cannot be voiced. They stood there immobile, hesitant features staring at each other, as if afraid to know the answers for the many queries swimming in their heads.

No longer able to take the building tension, it was Botan who finally broke the thread of silence. "Um… What just happened?" she said, clutching her trembling hands by her chest. She was confused right now, and being that her memories were blurred added further to the dread she was feeling. And this man's silence was definitely not helping to ease her mind.

Strong and cold winds brushed their skin, but none of them seemed to falter. They may be showing their resilient exterior, but their insides are telling a different story.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Shuuichi replied, his voice could be barely heard with the howling winds on the background.

"What's wrong with you?" Botan asked as if not hearing his reply, "Is that a disease or something? Is that why I can't touch you?" _A disease? Nice one, Botan! _She cringed as she realized how rude that must have sounded.

"To tell you, Miss Botan, I'm feeling quite perfect. I think you should be asking yourself that question," he said, taking a step closer to Botan, eyes looking straight at her. He cannot explain it, but since meeting her that morning, he felt something unnatural about her. It slipped his mind during their heated confrontation, but now, standing mere inches away from her, the feeling suddenly came back.

He admits he has an average ability in sensing spirits, ghosts and other unworldly beings. He was no longer scared of such beings since he was already accustomed to such incidents since childhood.

This girl in front of him was emitting a different aura, something he has not encountered before. Her spirit closely resembles that of a ghost, that he was certain. _No, she's different. _Whenever he was near a ghost, he had this eerie and cold feeling that settles in his spine. In the contrary, Shuuichi felt warmth envelope her. That was what confused him.

His thoughts were disturbed as her voice penetrated his hearing. "Me? You think something is wrong with me?" she asked in her shaky voice, taking a step backward as a response to him approaching her.

"Let's see, do you light-headed? Do you have this floating feeling?"

"Um… Kind of," how can she not feel light-headed when he stared at her intensely with those beautiful emerald eyes? _Wait, where did that come from! _She mentally slapped herself with the sudden line of thought. _Think straight, Botan!_

"I see. Do you feel cold?"

'_What kind of question was that! It's not even relevant!' _Botan thought. She opted not to answer, but something in his eyes urged her to do otherwise. "Actually, no, I'm not cold," she said, her face somewhat suspicious, "Why? Am I supposed to feel cold?"

"If you haven't noticed, we are currently experiencing the ravages of a storm, quite strong if you ask me," he said, putting undertones in his words as if conveying something.

"Well, to tell you, mister, I'm cold resistant. I've experienced much worse conditions than this, that's why I am not bothered by a mere storm," Botan retorted, slowly becoming annoyed by his questioning.

"Cold resistant, eh?"

"What? You don't believe me?" she said with a raised eyebrow. Something in his eyes told her that he knew something she did not. And that infuriated her more.

"Do you see any white light above calling you?" he asked, expecting she answers with a resounding 'Yes'.

She looked up for a second, and then realized how gullible she must have been. She looked back at him, eyes narrowed, "Sorry to disappoint you, but there's no white light!" she said, with her hands raised up for added dramatics, "Why are you even asking me such ridiculous questions?"

He remained silent and continued walking up to her. She took a step backward for every move he made. His silence confused her more. Not knowing anything scared her. _'What is this man trying to do!' _she panicked when she realized how he was cornering her. Thankfully, he stopped. He stared at her, as if mocking her.

"What!"

"Botan-san, I think you're already dead."

Silence.

"I… I think you're a ghost."

Still, the deafening silence remained. None of the two seemed to want to break it. Botan was at a loss for words. She was prepared for anything he might throw into her. But Shuuichi's last statement ended whatever reasoning left in her mind. He said, and quite bluntly for the matter, that she was a ghost – a soul of a dead person who appears in the bodily form of the living. What was she supposed to say to that? She was insulted once again by the same person within a few hours. All emotions she was capable of seemed to abandon her at that spot, leaving only the feeling of anger. They had a serious problem at hand, and he still manages to make a joke out of it. _The nerve of this man to say such things to me!_

On the other hand, the bearer of the news, which was neither good nor bad, stood there as he watched the face of his companion contort in disbelief. Being witness to her fiery attitude, he had a slight idea of how she was going to react. He was not worried about any physical pain she might cause him; her inability to _actually_ touch him was out of the question. What worries him is the torture his ears might suffer if she reacted negatively.

"Are you alright?" Shuuichi managed to say, his hands wanting to touch her shoulder to show his sincerity but fought against the idea. After all, his hand would just go through them.

The tone of his voice managed to erase some of her anger. But still, a part of her mind told her to scream at this man. A lot has happened during the past few hours and her brain did not want to process any added information any longer. Shuuichi's logic seemed illogical to her.

"After what you've said, you still have the guts to ask that," Botan said emotionless, "If I told you you're dead, what would you feel? I'm sure you would be far from alright," she continued in monotony.

'_Well, not the exact reaction I was hoping,'_ he thought. He was thankful that his ears were spared from further damage. He remembered from his friend who was interested in the paranormal that ghost usually don't know that they were… well, dead, especially those with an unfinished business. That is why those who are unable to finish it will forever wander the earth.

"I understand how you feel. I --," she cut him off even before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't you dare tell me you know how I feel, because apparently, you don't."

"But—,"

"I know I can be a pain sometimes, I can understand if you want me to leave. You shouldn't have come up with a joke like that to scare me off," she looked him in the eye once more, "If you want to get rid of me, you should have said it instead. I won't take it personally against you."

"…"

"No need to be guilty, Shuuichi-kun," she said raising her hands, a smile gracing her lips – a defense mechanism. She took his silence as an apology. After a few seconds, his emerald eyes made contact with hers, his hands pointing to her torso.

"What?" she asked, before looking down to where he was pointing. Botan's eyes widened at the vision that welcomed her. She was in the middle of table, her lower body unseen. His reason for cornering her was to lead her to this table and prove his point. _Point taken._ Her body practically went through it, as if it were nothing, all physical laws broken.

She looked back up at him, amethyst eyes now filled with tears. Another wave of guilt hit Shuuichi, wanting more than anything to take back his words. _But she has to know the truth. _And most of the time, truth really hurts.

"I'm… I'm a ghost," she finally admitted. Her vision started to spin, making it hard for her to concentrate on his words.

"Botan-san, I—," before he could even finish, she fainted.

* * *

She was lying on the floor, light in the head, when she woke up. Bits and pieces of what happened earlier filled her mind. She was wondering how she got there and started to piece out her chopped memories. Botan concentrated intently on the task, remembering the events of the day.

"_**Botan-san, I think you're already dead."**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**I… I think you're a ghost."**_

She bolted up, realization finally hitting her. She sat there for a moment, thinking of what she should do next. Being a ghost is new to her. Botan searched her surroundings for a certain someone, her vision landing on him only seconds later. He was sitting on the floor, legs stretched, arms crossed, as his upper body was leaning on the closed door with his head resting to his right. Apparently, he was sleeping. And she had to admit, he looked adorable in his sleep.

A thought entered her mind as she studied his still form. _Did he watch over me while I was out cold? _Even when the storm had abated, she noticed his damp clothing, suggesting that he endured the storm that raged a while ago. Botan also observed that the table was moved, probably by him. _Maybe because he did not want me waking up with my head hitting the table? _She shook her head vigorously at the thought; even if the table remained on its original position, her head will not hit it upon waking up, and instead, it will just go right through it.

She did not understand his gestures, but somehow, a warm feeling coursed through her. Looking back at the things she did to him, Botan started to feel guilty. Had she known that he was this nice, she would have been a little discreet while conversing with him. Wanting to apologize, she crawled towards him, only stopping when she reached his side.

"Shuuichi-kun… Shuuichi-kun, wake up," she said in a surprisingly soft voice, rousing him from slumber. He opened his eyes to the sight of pretty amethyst invading his vision. It was relaxing, it's as if all the stress he felt was chased away with that tender look in this girl's eyes.

"Hey," he mumbled, sitting himself at eye level, "I see you're awake. Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you very much for asking," she replied, a curious look in her face, "Ano, why are you outside? I remembered there was a storm before I passed out… You should have gone inside your house and waited for it to subside. You can catch a cold or something by staying outside, you know."

"I was afraid that if I left you here alone, I will not be able to see you anymore. I was worried that once you wake up, you will wander around," Shuuichi replied, his emotions getting the better of him. He did not understand why he felt that way. She blushed at his words, and with their close proximity, Shuuichi noticed this immediately. She really looked cute when she blushes. Something inside of him wanted to make her blush every time.

"To be honest, I was supposed to keep an eye on you while you sleep, but I guess too much fatigue was enough to put me to sleep, too," he continued. He did not know either what led him to that decision to stay with her. It was more like an instinct, an action which needed no thinking.

"Thank you very much for your kindness," Botan said with her head bowed, "I don't know why you would do it for me, a stranger and a ghost at that. But I'm really grateful," she said smiling a genuine smile.

Shuuichi smiled in return. "Do not worry, just as long as you refrain from screaming your lungs out at me, I assure you I'll be more than kind to you," he said teasing.

Botan blushed further at his teasing. "I'm so sorry for screaming at you every time we get to talk. I know it's a bad habit of mine, but I promise to be kind to your ears, too," she said returning his joke. They both laughed for their silliness, forgetting for a while the girl's predicament. After a few minutes of careless laughter, they both fell silent, contemplating on what to say.

"So, um… What do we do now?" Botan asked Shuuichi, expecting he would now what she was supposed to do since he was the one who figured out her state of being. She was new to this 'ghost' thing and she needed someone to guide her in this new 'life'.

"To be honest, I have no clue as to what to do," he said softly, afraid that he may disappoint her. Her response was evident as her shoulders sagged, her head lowered. Wanting to lift up her spirits, he told her a good news, "But don't worry, I have a friend who's an expert in this stuff. I'm sure he would be able to help us figure out the next step."

"Really? That's great," she said in an even voice. She was lost right now and the only answer lies on the hands of Shuuichi's friend. Even though she desperately wanted to hear what those answers would be, she was scared of what it would mean to her existence. She looked down on her fumbling hands on her lap, doubt evident on her features.

Shuuichi noticed this. He had a slight idea of what was bothering her. Now that she was dead, she did know that one way or another, her spirit will cease to exist in this world and would move on beyond. By the looks in her face, he could tell that she was not yet ready to cross-over. "Don't worry, whatever answers you might hear from him, I'm sure that it will turn out for the best. I promise."

Botan could not help but smile at his encouraging words. No longer did she fear the future. Silently, she held on to her promise. "You know what? I could hug you for that!" she said in a cheerful manner, "But being a ghost, you know I can't do that. My gratitude is all I can offer you for everything that you have done." It was now Shuuichi's turn to blush. He did not understand his feelings right now, but the mere suggestion of the intimate contact caused him to wish she could do just that. _Bad Shuuichi! _He scolded himself for such thoughts.

She stood up, full of energy, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go to this friend of yours." With that, Shuuichi got up from his sitting position, flexing his leg muscles to ease the numbness he suffered from sitting too long in one position. "Alright, just wait here while I get my keys." With that, he rushed inside his house in search for his car keys.

Botan was left at the porch while she waited for him. Something glimmering at the porch table caught her eye and she slowly approached it. When she finally reached her destination, she saw that the object was a necklace. She felt a weird sense of familiarity from the said object. _Maybe I saw this piece of jewelry in my past life. _Out of curiosity, she reached for the necklace, momentarily forgetting her current state. When her fingers were a few inches near it, a blinding light flashed before her eyes.

An image slowly entered her mind. It was of a man with billowing dark blue tresses wearing what seems to be a plain white shirt and jeans. She never found out what his eyes looked like for it was covered by his thick bangs. He was calling her name in a manner that she was once used to, it confused her. He had this very familiar aura that drawn her close to him. Suddenly, he reached out his white hand to her. Something inside her wanted to hold onto it, but a throbbing pain coursed through her entire body.

Botan was brought back to reality with the voice of Shuuichi, "I'm ready, let's go, Botan-san." Recovering from the pain, she whipped her head towards him, a sheepish smile forming on her lips, an attempt to conceal any traces of the pain she had just felt. Shuuichi noticed this and arched a brow, a quizzical look evident in his face. "Are you alright? Did something happen while I was inside?"

"Oh, I'm fine! Nothing happened, it's a habit of mine to space out once in a while," she said in an almost too cheery manner that made it look fake. "No need to worry," Botan added, scratching the back of her head.

She looked back at the table, her mind brought back to what happened earlier. The haunting image of the mysterious man she saw earlier filled her thoughts. _Who was he?_

"Um… Botan-san, you're spacing out again."

"Oh, sorry!" Botan said. "Shuuichi-kun, I think you should first keep this jewelry before we go," she said pointing to the mentioned object on table, "Somebody might steal it." He approached her, looking at the peony pendant.

"That's not mine. I merely stumbled into it this morning during my morning jog," he said reaching for the necklace. "Hm, if that is not yours, then whose is it? It looks very familiar, nevertheless," Botan said in a low voice, but not muted enough for Shuuichi not to hear it.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, it's nothing! Let's get going, you know, to beat traffic," she said as she walked out of the porch and into the open. He merely nodded and pocketed the jewelry. Botan walked on without even glancing at Shuuichi. "Um, Botan-san," he called out to her before she walks any further, "My car is this way," he said as he pointed to the other direction where his garage was located.

"Hehe, I knew that," she blushed at her mistake and followed him to the path of his garage, "I was just, um, exercising my legs."

"If you say so," Shuuichi smirked, obviously amused by her antics.

* * *

"Hey, Shuuichi-kun, who's this friend of yours you were talking about a while ago?" Botan asked, her eyes fixed on the scenery searching for anything that can trigger her memory. They have been traveling for almost thirty minutes. As they entered the city, the hustle and bustle of different vehicles can be heard even with the comforts of Shuuichi's car. A huge throng of people were also caught up in their own traffic as they walked down the streets of downtown Tokyo.

"We've known each other since junior high," Shuuichi said, his eyes hawk-like as he waited for the traffic light to turn green. "And even during those days, he's already been talking non-stop about the paranormal," he stopped talking for a moment, readying a change in gear as green registered on the traffic light. He turned right at a corner; a street moderately populated by vehicles welcomed him. "My friends and I got tired of him and his ESP stuff and we eventually ignored him whenever he opens any topic related to it," he let out a small chuckle as fond memories of the past entered his mind.

"He's more like an obsessed fanatic if you asked me," she commented.

"That's another good way to describe him, if you ask me," Shuuichi replied with another chuckle, actually enjoying a conversation with a ghost at the expense of his friend. _How ironic. _They were now nearing the ramen shop where his friend of several years worked part-time. It was an unexpected visit and he did not know how his friends would react if he showed up unannounced with questions on the mystic world suddenly popping out from him.

He slowed down as the restaurant's sign board came into view. He searched for an open parking space and found one exactly right in front of the store. As Shuuichi got out of the car, he wondered if he should open the door for Botan. After all, she was still a lady, and being endowed with gentlemanly attributes, it is only proper to do so. He was about to go to her side of the car when she suddenly popped out of nowhere. _So much for being a gentleman._

"So, where do we meet this friend of yours?" Botan peered by his shoulder, her head tilting to the side and her hands on her back. If anyone else other than him can see her right now, they would immediately notice that she was both excited and nervous at the same time.

"He usually works on his shift at the ramen house at this time of the day," he proceeded in locking his car, and looked at his watch. I was now almost 3:00pm. A random man passing by heard Shuuichi talking to… himself. He gave the young lad a weird look which says 'You should be in a mental institution' before going out of sight. He reminded himself that only those with ample amount of spirit awareness can see spirits like Botan. And only a few percentage of the population has that ability.

'_I have to refrain from speaking with Botan-san in such exposed places,'_ Shuuichi thought as he walked towards the entrance of the all-too familiar ramen house with Botan in tow. He opened the door for her, and laughed sardonically to himself as he thought how weird it must have looked like. He sighed gratefully when nobody seemed to notice what he just did. The store was jam-packed with people from different walks of life, probably to enjoy their afternoon snack.

Shuuichi searched for the familiar faces of his friends, but success seemed unlikely. As he walked further, he heard the unmistakable voice of Keiko Yukimura, part-owner of the business, call out to him. It seems like his red hair is a damn give away. He walked towards the counter where his friend was stationed.

"Hey, Kurama-kun! Long time, no see," Keiko said with a kind smile, "What brings you here? Not trouble, I hope," she continued as she gave him a look.

"It's nothing like that, Keiko-san, I assure you," he said sitting himself on one of the unoccupied stools. "I was merely looking for Kuwabara. I have some important matters to discuss with him." Botan, who was hovering behind him, was asking questions too much questions since they entered the store. It took him a lot of patience to ignore her; hence he would look like a psycho if he were to entertain them.

"Kuwabara-kun? Well, this is new. I would not be surprised if you were here to talk to Yuusuke.," Keiko said with her fingers on her chin. "He's in the kitchen right now. Do you want to wait for him finish his shift or do you want me to call for him?" she asked with curious eyes.

"I think I'll just wait after his shift ends. You have a lot of customers right now and dragging him from his job will be unfair to you and your business."

"Well, if that's the case, here's the menu and order anything you like. It's on the house!" she replied with a wink as she handed him a menu. He bowed in gratitude and sought out a safe place where he can talk to Botan without anyone suspecting him as a mental patient. He chose a dimmed booth on one of the corners of the shop.

As he took their respective seats, Botan immediately confronted him. "Hey, Shuuichi-kun, do you know that ignoring someone you know is rude?" she asked, arms crossed in front of her chest. He knew that she is experiencing doubt at present and his silent treatment is not helping her.

"I'm sorry, Botan-san. Not everybody in this place can see you. I am only able to see you due to the fact that I have average spirit awareness," he paused while looking at the menu to appear inconspicuous to prying eyes, "If they catch me talking to you, they would probably think me crazy." With that, Botan relaxed, her facial expression looked apologetic.

"One question, why did she call you 'Kurama-kun?" Botan asked pertaining to the conversation Shuuichi had with Keiko. "I thought your name was 'Shuuichi Minamino'?"

"Well, all my close friends call me Kurama. I used it as a pen name whenever I write for the school publications since junior high to college," he replied as he looked out of the glass pane on his right.

"I see…"

Silence ensued for a moment; both seemed to run out of things to talk about. The couple was now looking outside, somehow comforted by the scenery of people walking by without any problems big as theirs.

It was now Shuuichi's turn to break the foreboding stillness.

"So, what do you want to eat?" he said holding up the menu to her, a simple smile gracing his lips.

"Um, Shuuichi-kun… I'm a ghost, remember? I don't think ghosts are capable of that," she said, a hand covering her mouth to hide the silent giggles that were starting to form.

"I suppose I forgot," he said with a light chuckle, his right hand scratching the back of his head with slight embarrassment.

It was the second time Shuuichi heard her laugh that day. And needless to say, he _loved_ her beautiful laughter.

* * *

Well, there you have it, the fourth chapter! I'm so proud of myself; this is the longest chapter yet! (Pats her back for a job well done) I was about to add more scenes, but it may cause the chapter to become overloaded with information…

I hope you found this chapter enlightening… I think the plot is a little slow. But don't worry; I'll try my best to speed things up a little bit. To tell you the truth, I already have a mental picture of how this story will end, and it's really hard to fill out the gap.

As you can see, Kurama and Botan's relationship starts to bloom in this chapter. I think I'm kinda cheesy in making romantic scenes.

Lastly, I my gratitude goes out to those who reviewed last chapter, **sweetcanines**, **midnight 1987, Kitsune of Darkness**, **youngblood**, and **MiaHime. **Thank you, guys! I really appreciate your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5 De Profundis

**Author's Note:** Here's another update! Rejoice! It's really hard to find the time to do all the typing with the kind of schedule I have. Night classes are a real pain. Term papers are killing me as well. Sleep is a luxury for me nowadays.

Ok, before I get all reflective, here's the next chapter!

Standard Disclaimer applies here.

* * *

"…" – Talking 

'…' – _Thoughts_

"…" – _**Flashback**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 De Profundis (Out of the Depths)**

Shuuichi finished what seemed to be his fourth cup of green tea. An hour had already elapsed and the person they sought for was still doing his shift, washing dishes in the kitchen. Botan was now playing with the tips of her pony-tailed hair for the lack of anything else to do. She had been silent for quite sometime now, refraining from speaking with him for if he would reply, people might look weirdly at him.

Keiko was busy talking with someone on the phone. _That's probably Yuusuke on the other line._ The twinkle in her eyes accompanied by small warm giggles was a clear give away. She waved at Shuuichi when she caught him looking at her. He waved back, plastering on a smile, which dropped as soon as she turned her back on him, still engrossed with the conversation.

Botan noticed this. It made her wonder if he was not happy seeing his friends. She had an urge to question him on the matter, but seeing that it was a private one, she managed to keep her mouth shut. The weary look of his eyes did not escape her scrutiny. It made her guilty, feeling that she was causing Shuuichi too much trouble with her problems, which he definitely had nothing to do with, and he was not even getting anything from it. She did not like burdening others. This time, she did not stop herself from speaking.

"Shuuichi-kun, are you alright? You seem tired," Botan inquired, leaning forward. He shook his head at the girl's question, softly replying so that no one else can hear, "I'm fine, no need to worry." This did not convince her. "Really, I was just thinking about paper work, no need to fuss," he said with an earnest voice, hoping that it would ease her mind.

Giving up, she sighed loudly, "Ok, if you say so…" Then, there was silence again. Botan wanted to engage him in a conversation, seeing that there were less people now eating in the ramen shop. She was about to open her mouth and say something about the weather, as if it were the most interesting topic, when a boisterous voice entered her line of hearing.

"Hey, Keiko, my shift is over. Shin just timed-in a while ago," the tall redhead asked as he leaned by the counter, where Keiko was busy talking on the phone, and continued on his query, "Any messages for me?"

As a response, Keiko lowered the receiver, covering the lower end with her hand. "Oh, Kurama came looking for you, surprisingly. He's at the corner booth right now," she replied motioning at the mentioned area. Before he managed to walk any further, Keiko spoke loud enough for him to hear, "Hey, Kuwabara-kun, don't forget to log out before you leave!" A nod was the only response she got. After that, she resumed what she was doing a while ago, hogging the phone.

* * *

Shuuichi looked up as soon as he heard Kuwabara's voice in the background. He heard him engage in a little conversation with Keiko, whom he assumed informed him of his presence. A few minutes later, he saw him turn up the corner, a hand raised up, waving at him. He was inches away when he decided to speak, "Hey, Kurama! What brings you he--." Kuwabara suddenly stood stationary in his place, eyes wide open as if something wonderful was unfolding right before his eyes. Having recovered, he immediately grabbed the nearest chair and rushed to where Shuuichi and his invisible companion sat face to face. He pulled it by their table and sat almost immediately he positioned it and took a quick glance at the empty sit opposite his friend. 

"Woah, man! What were you thinking bringing something like that here?" He asked excitement evident in his hushed voice. Botan looked at him, slightly irritated at the implication that she was a 'thing'. Ghost or no ghost, oh how she wanted wring his neck!

Sensing hostility in the air, Kuwabara turned his head towards Botan's general direction. "Oh, gentle spirit! Forgive this humble human from uttering such rude words. I was merely surprised by your presence," he said, bowing his head when he finished.

"I take that you can see Botan-san, too," Shuuichi said facing Kuwabara. He was surprised by his casual communication with Botan. He found it ironic that his friend was more scared of pissing off his sister, Shizuru, than talking with unworldly beings. "As it is, she is a ghost, unable to cross-over," he continued, stating his previous findings.

"So, your name is Botan," he spoke to the empty seat before looking back at the inquisitive eyes of his friend. He shook his head at Shuuichi's question, "No, I'm afraid that I can't see her physical manifestation," he paused for a second, slowing his heart beat, before continuing, "I simply feel her aura."

"What? How can you not see her when you are supposed to be an expert with these things?" Shuuichi asked, slightly upset at the fact that he cannot see her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Is his inability to perceive her form an indication that he was mistaken when he thought that Kuwabara can actually help them?

"Yes, I admit that I have ample knowledge when it comes to these types of situations, especially when dealing with ghosts and youkais," he paused for a minute, searching for the right words that would save him from an untimely death. Eying his friend, he saw the unmistakable attachment that he subconsciously had with the spirit. And knowing Shuuichi for many years, he had a knack of being protective when it comes to people close to his heart.

Shuuichi started to shift impatiently on his sit as Kuwabara stared blankly at god knows what. Botan was silent; edging closely for the psychic's long awaited reply.

"I cannot see her because she's not actually a ghost," Kuwabara simply said.

"What do you mean she's not a ghost?"

"What do you mean I'm not a ghost?"

With that, Shuuichi and Botan looked at each other, faces expressing shock. Here they were, seeking for answers as to how she would be able to cross over. They were ready for anything. Anything. Except for this single statement saying that Botan is not entirely a ghost.

"If I'm not a ghost, then what am I?" Botan questioned Shuuichi, who was more confused than she. He gave her an assuring look before turning to Kuwabara. "Care to enlighten me?" he said, crossing his arms on his chest. Kuwabara simply nodded.

"As I said earlier, she's not ghost. Ghosts have this cold and dark air surrounding them. That is due to their fixation on accomplishing their unfinished business, which most of them find to be impossible. It will then lead to their depression; it will drive them to desolation and will lose hope of crossing over. They just wander around, hopeless, and thus become antagonistic and cold beings.

"But if you haven't noticed, she's very far from that; your friend Botan has a warm essence."

"Yes, I noticed that, too. But that does not completely answer my question," Shuuichi replied.

"The thing with most people, they think ghosts and souls are the same and alike. What I feel now, or rather, what you see now is her soul. And with soul, I mean her soul in the purest form. The warmth that we both feel is her life-force. I have a feeling that her soul got separated with her physical body."

"So what you're saying is…"

"Yes, she's still alive, her physical body, that is. I have a haunch that she is in a coma right now."

Silence.

Botan, who was intently listening to the conversation, took a long while to digest new information. A second ago, she was a ghost, and now she's a soul. And apparently, she's still alive. Was she supposed to jump for joy with that news? Even though she wanted to, she could not find the strength to do so. _How in the world am I supposed to find my body?_ She glanced at Shuuichi, still shocked at the revelation.

"Souls are supposed to be unseen by humans, even those who have increased spirit awareness," Kuwabara said, hoping that it will wake up Shuuichi from his stupor. This caught his attention and Botan's as well. "What puzzles me, though, is how you are able to see her," he finished, fixing his eyes on Shuuichi.

"I'm not sure, as well," Shuuichi answered. He retold the story of their faithful meeting minus the bathroom incident. When he finished, Kuwabara was already deep in thought, an occurrence that only happens once in a blue moon.

"There are only few recorded incidents like this, and I am not sure how it ended up," he said slowly. "But I do remember reading an article saying that the only way for a human to see a soul is if he possesses the thing in which the person attached its soul to," Kuwabara looked directly at Shuuichi, a silent question held in his brown orbs.

"I don't recall –" he was cut short by a warm sensation on his right pocket. It was where he placed the jewelry before they left. The warmth emanating from it was the same warmth he felt from Botan. _Could it be? _He immediately grabbed it and placed it on the center of the table. Botan stared at it, and then shifted her gaze up to Shuuichi in question. Kuwabara looked curiously at it and the lifted it up for inspection.

"I think that Botan-san attached her soul in that necklace. I found that this morning by the beach."

"Hmm… That's odd…" Kuwabara muttered.

"What is it?"

"This indeed contained her soul. But, I still am unable to see her," he said before returning it in its former place. "It seems that only you will be able to see her, Kurama."

"What does he mean?" Botan asked Shuuichi.

"What do you mean?" he relayed the similar question.

"It was you who awakened her dormant soul. It seems that your own soul called her out," he said and looked at the jewelry once more.

They all were silent once again, totally baffled by the unfolding of events. None wanted to break the peace that managed to creep in with every single second. Botan came here to find answers to questions regarding her ghostly state, but she never anticipated something like this. She didn't expect that it were possible for a soul to separate from its physical body. Right now, there was no clearer evidence to such inexplicable event than her existence.

"What should I do now?" Shuuichi asked in a serious tone. Botan looked at him, startled at his question, "Shuuichi-kun, you don't need to do anything. I—" he cut her off, repeating his previous question.

"Kurama, you shouldn't be asking me that question, y'know," Kuwabara said, "I think you already know what to do, you just have to have faith that your 'answer' is indeed the right one." He patted Shuuichi's shoulder, a sign of support. He peeked at his wrist watch and immediately stood up as soon as he saw the time. "Look at the time! Hey, Kurama, I better get going or Shizuru will surely kill me if I don't come home by six," he said with that goofy voice of his.

"Botan-san, it was nice meeting you. I hope that I will be able to see you someday soon," Kuwabara bowed to the empty seat before looking once again at Shuuichi, "You better take good care of that piece of jewelry. For all we know, that may be the only thing that connects her soul to this world." And with that said, he took off, raising his right hand to wave and uttering a silent wish that things will work out for both of them.

* * *

They reached Shuuichi's home and hour later. It was a slow drive home; both obviously had no intentions of bringing up any topic. It has been like this since they left the ramen shop. Shuuichi was blankly staring on the road, driving, still bothered by Kuwabara's revelations. An angry driver hollered at him when he almost had a head on collision with his car for being inattentive. 

When they reached their destination, Shuuichi pulled his house keys from his pocket, and entered his home without a word, leaving the door open. Botan took it as an open invitation to go inside. She saw him rummaging his fridge for something to eat. She left him seconds later, figuring out that he needed some private space to think. The last thing he needed right now is a pesky soul with a memory problem.

Botan was now sitting on the railings on Shuuichi's balcony deep in thought. Her mind was formulating several strategies on how to reunite with her body, but all of them seemed to wind up in a dead end. In fact, she did not even know where to start. _It seems like this has been a lost cause from the very beginning._

Her biggest set back is, well, herself. Being in such state made her vulnerable in innumerable ways. Her memory is still foggy, rendering her powerless to what seems to be a dreadful end. Even though she did not want to admit it, she knew deep inside that she cannot do anything by herself.

'_What if I fail in finding my body? Will I eventually turn into a ghost and wander this earth… alone?'_

Then, something struck her. Was she even sure that she has something to live for if ever she accomplished her goal? There was this huge void inside her that she felt was present even during her lifetime. Did that mean she had a lonely life? How sure was she that if she lived, she won't end up alone? She was confused, literally caught up between life and death.

'_If I choose life, will I have something to live for?'_

Her mind went busy figuring out an answer to her rhetorical question. She did not even notice a certain someone move beside her, leaning forward by the railings where she sat. He remained silent for a moment, relishing the picturesque view of the moon and taking in the soothing sounds of the crashing waves. Shuuichi gazed at his companion, becoming aware of her troubled countenance.

"Would you mind if I ask what's bothering you?" Shuuichi said in a soft voice, his eyes not leaving her face. Botan was obviously startled with his sudden intrusion and almost fell off the balcony. Good thing, laws of physics don't necessarily apply to her. "I was just thinking…" she said returning his gaze, covering up any emotion that her face might reveal.

"I can see that," he said, prodding her to open up to him. She merely shook her head, amused by his pitiful attempt to persuade her. She fixed her gaze to the skies above, entertaining herself with the sight of the twinkling stars. "The night sky is beautiful, don't you think?" Botan said with mild interest, obviously a diversion tactic.

"I want to help you," Shuuichi said in a low whisper as he looked towards the splendor above. Botan was once again surprised by him, never expecting him to say those words. She shifted her head, to have a better look on his face, searching for any hint of joke. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, thinking that her mind was playing a cruel trick on her.

"I said I want to help you," he said more clearly this time, "I want to help you find your body and bring back your memories." He was now completely facing her, seriousness mirrored in his emerald pools. Honesty carved in every inch of his being.

"I want to help you live."

Six words, one sentence. This seemed to end her useless doubts. She was rendered speechless by his candid words, words that came from the bottom of his heart. There was something in his voice made her want to cry. His words did not come out as a statement, but as a promise she knew he will keep. He was the answer to all her questions. Shuuichi offered her something that she had been longing for a long time – something to live for.

"Thank you," that was all she could say, but the look on her face conveyed thousands of words. Tears were now uncontrollably flowing down her cheeks. He was not bothered this time for he knew she was shedding tears of joy. From the moment he found out of her predicament, his mind was filled by thoughts on how to help her. Again, he did not know why he had a sudden desire to do anything in his power to help her regain her humanity. Somehow, he knew that doing so will make him content, happy even.

Botan wiped her tears with both hands, embarrassed of being too emotional. "You really don't have to do anything, you know. I don't want to burden you any longer—" she said in a small voice, but he gave her a determined look that silenced her.

"Nevertheless, I really thank you fo—"

"I agree, the night sky is really beautiful," he cut her off, gazing towards infinity. Honestly, he did not need her gratitude; her smiling face was enough reward.

"Kurama," it was now Shuuichi's turn to be surprised when Botan uttered that sacred name. She paused for a moment, feeling the name as it escaped her tender lips. "You said that only your close friends called you that," she said as she stared at the darkness beyond, steadying her heart beat caused by her sudden boldness, "I want to be your friend. Is that acceptable, ne, Kurama-kun?" With the mention of his name, she fixed her amethyst eyes at his equally tender ones.

"It would be an honor, Botan," he replied with a slight bow. She rewarded him with one of her best smiles and he felt his cheeks burn at the simple gesture. He smiled at her in return, not one of his fake smiles, but a genuine one.

And with that, they both gazed up, admiring the beauty of one of nature's gifts. Under a starry sky, two souls are bounded by a single promise of life.

* * *

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

_click_

"Speak," a chilling voice spoke on the other end of the line. He seemed annoyed, and by judging the time, anyone would surely feel the same if they were roused in the middle of the night.

"I have disturbing news, sir," the caller said, afraid that this might set his boss' temper to a higher notch.

"Go on."

"At the process of clean-up, an informant mentioned that a fisherman saw the remains of the subject and was checked-in in some hospital yet to be investigated by our agent," he paused, weighing which words would inflict less damage on him.

"And it turns out, the subject is still alive."

For a moment there, the caller thought his boss had already dozed off by the time he finished his statement. Nothing could be heard from the receiver but the sounds of shallow breathing. This made him nervous.

"Is that so?" he replied in a eerie monotonous voice. The caller was not sure whether to be happy or not. He knew his life depended on what he would say next, and how his boss would accept it.

"I'm truly sorry, sir. It's my fault that she's still alive. I should have made the necessary actions to ensure death would befall on her, but I failed. I will accept any punishment you think is necessary for my negligence," he said in a professional manner. He fouled up; therefore, he must accept any consequence of his actions.

"No need to fret, Sato. I shall not punish you for such failure, even though I really find it disgracing. I shall leave your conscience to torture you," he said, mocking him. "Just answer my question. What do you plan to do with this?"

"I will find her whereabouts and make sure she dies this time," Sato replied.

"Find her. But don't kill her," he paused. Somehow, Sato was sure his boss had a sadistic smile plastered on his face right about now.

"I shall do the killing."

"Yes, boss."

"Destroying another Fukuyama's life by my own hands will definitely be a pleasure," he said in his cold voice, a sardonic chuckle soon followed.

"Good times, good times," he murmured, reminiscing his latest murder two years ago. Without a final word, he put down the receiver on its cradle. After a while, all Sato could hear was the steady beep of the dial tone.

He was spared this time from the wrath of his master. But he will not test his luck any further. He dialed his phone once again, now with a different number. Once he got a reply, he made arrangements for another hunt.

* * *

Well, that's it for today! I hope that didn't turn out to be boring. Hmm... Kuwabara's being smart here! Sometimes I pity him for being portrayed as a stupid moronic oaf (now that's what you call redundant!) So I made him look cool. Maybe too cool for my own liking. If you don't like him acting that way, I'm very sorry. I was thinking of Hiei being the psychic, but being his normal self, he would just probably say 'Hn' and glare at Kurama. 

Also, I need ideas for the antagonist. I was thinking of an original character, but a character from the series would be good, too. Karasu being the bad guy is way too much common in the Yu Yu Hakusho fandom, especially whenever Kurama is the main character in a fanfiction. What do you think?

By the way, the idea of Botan merely being separated from her physical body is taken from the movie **Just Like Heaven.**

Once again, I thank my reviewers: **Anime Specialist, heranglofdarkness-hisblackgoddess, Kitsune of Darkness, youngblood, MiaHime** and **sweetcanines**. Thank you very much for the support!


	6. Chapter 6 Ars Longa, Vita Brevis

A/N: Yes! I'm alive! After one grueling week full of hell (final exams week), I finally got my brain start excreting creative juices. From this chapter onwards, Shuuichi will be called as Kurama, except for special cases.

Standard Disclaimer applies here!

"…" – Talking

'…' – _Thoughts_

"…" – _**Flashback**_

--

Chapter 6 Ars Longa, Vita Brevis (Art is Long, Life is Short)

He woke up with a start. As Kurama opened his eyes, he was greeted by the dim sight of his room. As his vision wandered around the four walls surrounding him, he realized it was still too early for him to get up. He felt sweat trickle down his jaw line, wiping it with the back of his hand to get rid of the sticky feeling. He searched his mind for the cause of his abrupt and untimely rousing, and images of a light-blue locked girl with lavender-colored eyes registered.

_'A dream,' _he surmised. And what an odd dream that was. It started with his daily morning exercise where he found a necklace buried in the sand. The next thing he knew, he was taking a quick shower when the mentioned girl entered the bathroom, causing them to have an argument. However, they reconciled moments later. But when they were about to shake hands, his went right through hers!

'_A ghost,' _he thought. His dream then continued with a meeting with Kuwabara saying that she was a lost soul, rather than a ghost. Having dreams about mysterious women is quite normal, but having Kuwabara in your dreams was another thing. He cringed at the thought. The most vivid part of the dream he had was him promising the girl to help her find her body.

For many years, he had but many dreamless sleeps, only now was he able to dream again. _'And it had to be about a girl, the last thing I have in mind,' _he silently laughed at the irony of the situation. He searched the subconscious for a name to give the beautiful stranger, but was surprised when it came naturally, flowing from his lips.

"Botan," Kurama sighed as he uttered her name.

"Yes?" an unfamiliar yet definitely welcomed voiced shattered his line of thinking. When he turned around to face the owner of the voice, his eyes widened in shock. It was the girl of his dreams, literally. Kurama backed away from her, the only logical thing left to do. Oh, how he regretted it when he felt himself stumble backwards, hitting the floor head-first. At least, the episode woke him up from his wistful state, and realization smacked itself in his face, _'It wasn't a dream.'_

Botan peered at him by the edge of his bed, her slender fingers covering her mouth as if to restrain herself from laughing at his predicament. "Are you alright?" she asked after steadying herself.

"For someone who has been scared almost to death by a ghost, I'm perfectly fine, thank you," he said, a small playful smile forming in his lips. He tried to stand up but it seems that the sheets that managed to tangle itself by his legs has no plans of letting him do so.

"I'm not a ghost. I'm a pure soul," Botan said in a matter-of-factly manner, with her fingers moving in a reprimanding motion. Kurama just laughed at her serious note. "Ok, I get the point," he said as he released himself from the mass of blankets, "Just don't scare me, next time. I tell you, Botan, if I had a heart disorder, there's no doubt I'll be joining you in that ghostly state."

--

"So, what's your agenda for the day?" Botan asked while she watched him eat breakfast. Once again, coffee and French toast was smothered by the young man. After his eventful awakening, Kurama decided to take an early jog while Botan volunteered to remain at his house, joking to scare anyone who dares to enter.

"I'll phone the secretary later to cancel scheduled meetings and other activities for the day," he said as he sipped his coffee, eyes toward his copy of the daily newspaper, "And then we'll go out to town, search for clues or anything that may bring back your lost memories. We'll work things out from there."

"Um, is it okay for you to skip work today? I mean you already missed half of your job yesterday since we went to visit your friend," she said, a little guilty for taking most of his time. She really didn't want to bother him, but with the way things were right now, she really had no choice. "Its okay, I've been working hard since I joined the company. I guess they won't mind if I take a week's day off."

"But-," she was suddenly cut off by the determined look in his eyes. The moment their eyes met, Kurama saw the guilt his companion was currently suffering from. "Don't worry, Botan. I assure you you're far from being a burden to me. And besides, I've wanted to take a break for a very long time, and it seems to me that this would be a great opportunity to do that."

"Fine," she sighed in defeat knowing that she would never best him when it comes to reasoning. "But I really don't see how helping me figure out my past would be considered as taking a break. Seriously, it looks more complicated than your work. I don't think you can relax especially with me pestering you," she continued with a small frown forming in her delicate features. "Believe me, it does relax me," he said turning his emerald gaze back to the neglected newspaper.

Silence ensued for a minute.

"Want some?" Kurama asked her while raising the remaining slice of his French toast, and at the same time, trying hard to look innocent.

"Haha, very funny."

--

It was almost lunch time when they decided to go to the city park. They rounded the southern part of the town, hoping that something there would shed light to the mystery that was Botan's memory. Choosing to begin with public spots, Kurama walked, while Botan glided behind him, concentrating on every detail that may be of importance. Unfortunately, there was nothing.

By the time they reached the entrance of the park, Kurama's stomach started to protest, a loud growl emanating from its depths. After purchasing snacks from a nearby food shack, they continued on with their journey.

The park was filled by people from different walks of life. The cheery laughter of the kids by the playground filled the air as their guardians were by the sidelines, as they watched the young ones in their blissful play. A number of adults were also playing on the park's huge field, throwing Frisbees in the air, while the others concentrated on football or soccer. Some were having a picnic; dozens of food spread out of their blankets, attracting not only hungry passers by but also the ants and other members of the insect kingdom. There were also some who were dressed in business attire who decided to spend their lunch break at the park. One had been busy talking on his cell phone, obviously unable to part from his work, as the patty of his burger slowly slipping from the buns. All of them seemed to be having a normal day, all except for two people: Kurama and Botan.

"Does anything look familiar to you?" he asked taking a small bite from his foot long. They were now seated at one of the park bench under the trees' shade. He had to make sure no one was close enough to hear their conversation, lest he be branded as whacko.

"No, there's nothing familiar here," she sighed as her periwinkle eyes scanned her surroundings. A small breeze blew towards their direction, but she remained unaffected by it. Kurama looked her way, noticing the saddened expression she wore. With that, he finished his sandwich in one fell swoop, almost choking in the process. After chugging down the remaining water in its bottle, he stood up, ready for another round of their searching.

"Let's go, Botan," he uttered, an encouraging smile forming in his solemn face, "We still have plenty of time and more ground to cover. Don't give up that easily, I know that there's something here that will bring back your memories, you just have to believe."

Looking up at him, Botan found the strength she needed to continue. "I guess you're right. Like they say: no pain, no gain!" she said, once again returning to her usual self.

"Ok, now that's settled, why don't w-," Kurama was suddenly cut-off by Botan's loud warning (loud enough for him, that is).

"Kurama-kun, behind you!"

Seeing a soccer ball speeding towards him at the corner of his eye, he took a side step, and then faced the object, catching it in the process. Five young boys, following the ball's trail, soon appeared with an apologetic look on their faces. "Onii-chan," one of them called while another was muttering long lines of apologies, "Did we hit you?"

"No need to worry, I was able to evade it in time," he replied good-naturedly. He walked towards them to ensure no harm befell him. His older brother mode kicked in as he remembered his younger brother, who seemed to be in the same age as these boys.

While Kurama was gone, Botan remained still in her seat, as she watched her companion deal with the younger kids. As she waited there, something caught her eye. A woman walked in front of her, carrying what seemed like a white canvas. Seeing the item sent a tingling sensation that seemed to be undeniable. Before she knew it, Botan was standing on her feet, following the woman, leaving Kurama behind.

After a few minutes, she was led to an unknown yet familiar place, where trees were at its height and flowers blooming fully. The woman set her things down, setting up her materials, placing the canvas on its stand. Paintbrushes of different sizes and types were dug up from the woman's huge bag. It was then followed by paint tubes of different colors and other materials necessary for painting. Finished with her current activity, the woman under observation sat down on a tree's huge branch, and looked for a nice scenery to immortalize.

As she started painting, Botan felt her head throbbing. Memories of her past came rushing, memories of her doing the very same thing, of her making delicate strokes on the canvas surface, of her capturing the beauty of everything in her sight with just a flick of the wrist.

'_I'm a painter?' _she ended up asking herself, unable to believe her realization.

--

After waving good-bye to the kids, Kurama headed back to where he was once seated only to find out his companion was missing. He started to panic, afraid that something, something he has no control over, might happen to her without him at her side. She is fragile as it is, and he feared the possibility of something threatening her existence in this world.

He ran with haste, treading the path towards the isolated portion of the park. A little voice in his head told him that Botan was there. A few moments later, he reached his destination and found the person he was desperately searching for. She was standing there, a few meters away from another person, who seemed to be a painter. He approached her silently, seeing that she was engrossed observing the young artist continue with her work. Luckily, Botan picked a spot strategically hidden from the younger girl.

"Botan, I've been looking all over for you," he whispered, as soon as he reached her side. "You were already gone when I came back to the bench. You didn't even tell me that you were going. You had me worried back there."

"I'm very sorry if I made you worry, Kurama-kun," she simply said. With her reply, Kurama noticed her sudden lack of energy. Something must have happened while he was gone. Why was she even here, stalking an innocent person?

"Is there something wrong? Did something happen?"

"I-I remembered something just now," she whispered back in a slow manner. "I just found out I'm a painter!" she said excitedly.

"Really? That's good, at least our endeavor was not in vain after all," he said, happy for the young woman by his side, "That's one step closer to our goal."

"Um, excuse me, may I help you with something?" a foreign voice enter the young msn's line of hearing. The solemn painter approached, a paint brush lightly grasped in one hand. It seemed that their supposedly quiet conversation was left unheard.

Slightly caught off guard, Kurama struggled to find the words to explain. Glancing behind the girl, he saw the unfinished art work, a portrait of what seemed like the mountain ranges visible from their location. "I was simply admiring your work, it's rare to find great artists nowadays," he said as if it were true.

The girl blushed at the older man's admiration. "Thank you so much. But I'm not that good as a painter. I'm still a student at Tokyo University," she said as she headed to back to her previous position, resuming her work.

"Is that true? I could have sworn that you were a master painter," he continued with his act, trying to sound sincere. "Do you paint here often?"

"Oh, yes. Most artists find this part of the park a good place to create artworks. It has a warm atmosphere and pleasant scenery, too. An acquaintance recommended this place. But it seems that Botan-san hasn't been around for a few weeks now. I wonder what happened to her," she replied, saying the last words in a soft tone meant only for her mind but it seemed that she subconsciously said it out loud. Even with her silent whisper, Kurama was still able to catch her last few lines and realized that they might know the same Botan.

With a sudden urge to know more, Kurama asked her with a sudden need, "Botan-san? You are acquainted with her?" At the mention of her name, he glanced back behind the tree where he was previously situated. Botan was still there, apparently too dazed about her own previous revelation.

"What?" she asked in confusion, "Botan-san? As in Fukuyama Botan? Yes, we met at an art gallery and were introduced by a common friend. After all, we are in the same industry after all."

"Can you describe her for me?"

The look the artist gave him was that of suspicion. But Kurama, in return, gazed at her with his lovely bottle green eyes that seemed to melt any thoughts of doubt that the young girl has (In short, using his good looks to have his way, sly fox!). The girl instantly complied with his wishes, describing every detail she knew about Botan. Her description matched that of what he knew Botan was: Light blue hair tied in a high ponytail, bright periwinkle eyes, age at about twenty-five and bouncy and perky attitude.

"Do you know where she is right now?" he asked, hoping that she might make things easier for both Botan and him. With a sigh and a shake of her head, she replied with a 'no'. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her for a while."

Not giving up easily, he prodded her with further questions, "Do you know anyone who might have further knowledge about her whereabouts?"

"The only connection I have with her is our common friend, Shiyo-san, but I'm afraid she's out of the country as of present," she said, a knowing grin slowly forming in her youthful face, "You have been asking so many questions about her. Who are you anyway? Are you her boyfriend or something?"

Once again, he was caught off guard, by her presumption. The worst part is, he knew that this girl was perfectly aware of that especially when his face blushed as red as his hair. Good thing Botan was not there to witness such thing or else it would be very unpleasant, even worse. Coughing a little to soothe and calm himself, he answered the girl, a shade of pink still visible at his cheek bones, "Y-you are mistaken. We are simply f-friends, we met a long time ago, and I lost contact with her during the years. I was hoping that you might know where to find her, so that I can meet and catch up with her. You know, make up for the lost times."

"_Right..._" the girl in front of him said in a sarcastic manner.

"What? You don't believe me?" he asked. As a matter of fact, even he was not convinced by his own make-believe story. "Sure, I believe you," she replied as she carried on with her previous activity.

"Well, I guess I have to get going. It seems like I have been intruding your work for a long time now. Thank you for your help, Miss-," he paused, realizing for the first time since they started their conversation that he didn't even know her name.

"Takuto Eri," she said without looking at him.

"Minamino Shuuichi," he briefly introduced himself, "I thank you one again, Takuto-san. You have been of great help. I'll be going now."

"I'll mention you to Botan-san if I get the chance to meet her again," she called out, still concentrated on her work. With that, he continued walking, quietly motioning for Botan to follow him.

After a few seconds, Eri's hand stopped, eyes wide with realization. "That was _the _Shuuichi Minamino?" she fainted as her brain suddenly comprehended that she had a conversation with our leading man.

And with that, lunch time ended.

--

"I'm very happy that we finally settled the terms of our upcoming joint project, Mr. President. I'll start contacting our sponsors, I'm very sure that they, too, will be happy with today's results," a middle aged man dressed in a formal business attire said as he stood up, reaching his hands forward to meet those of his business partner, "I'll be updating you with further developments in our project. I assure you, you won't regret doing business with us."

"I hope so, too, Hanabi-san," the young man in his early thirties replied with a cool voice. After their brief shake of hands, both bowed, a sign of respect, and Mr. Hanabi started to walk out of the spacious office while the other seated on his chair, resumed reading some reports. As he was about to leave the room, his eyes caught sight of a beautiful painting hung on the wall directly facing the young businessman he had just transacted with.

The painting, encased in an antique frame, contained an image of what seemed like the back woman wearing a simple white dress, soft blue strands swaying with the wind. From that angle, she looked like she was flying towards the blue sky. Cherry blossom trees filled the background, its pink petals, which seemed like snow, covered the whole scene, adding to the breath-taking imagery it presented. The old man can't help but smile upon seeing such beautiful painting; all his problems seemed to be forgotten as soon as his eyes landed on it.

"It seems like you have taken a liking on my painting, Hanabi-san," the cool voice once again spoke, slightly amused because of the power a simple picture had on the man. Such scene was not very surprising though. This had happened not only once, but many times; the picture seemed to get everyone's attention. He stood up, his slender hands sliding through his dark brown hair, and joined his client, who seemed to admire the portrait quite openly.

"Yes, I consider myself an art enthusiast, and I know when I see a true masterpiece," he said, his voice astonished, "And judging from my reaction, you can say that this truly is a work of genius, Sanada-san!"

"I agree, it really is something," Hitoshi Sanada said, crossing his arms in the process.

"Just looking at it gives you an unexplainable feeling. It's as if the artist put in everything in this single painting: his heart and soul. You can even feel his passion affecting you, as if a new burst of life surging through your body, never wanting to stop."

"I bought it in an art gallery in Paris, from an emerging artist. He was still young back then, full of life and zeal. This truly is his best work," Shouji replied.

"Is that so? Where is he right now? I would be more than happy to meet him. Creating such beautiful work of art says so much about him. I would want to see more of his work," Mr. Hanabi asked with a voice filled with anticipation.

"I'm sorry to say, but he is currently out of commission. The last news I had, he was taking a vacation, a _very _long vacation," he said, his face still free from any emotion, but his voice was saying otherwise.

The older man's shoulders sagged, disappointment evident on his actions. "Its sad to hear that. It's rare to find someone who has such great talent."

"I agree."

"Can you at least give me the name of this remarkable artist?"

Silence.

The young Hitoshi gazed up at the painting above. Memories of what happened almost two years ago flashed in his mind. An image of a bloodied young man with dark blue tresses registered. His magenta-colored eyes pierced right through him accusingly, the memory he had of him as he pointed a gun towards him.

A small sardonic smile formed in his lips, an oblivious Mr. Hanabi beside him.

"Ryo Fukuyama."

--

As they quietly strolled along the sands of the beach with only the pale moonlight to guide them, Kurama and Botan recollected what happened during the day. Truly, it has been very eventful with not only one revelation, but two. Before she came to be a soul, Botan had been a painter. And with Kurama's earlier conversation with one of her acquaintances in the past, they found out that Fukuyama was her family name.

"So much has happened, too much information for one day," Botan began, stretching her arms as they continued walking, "I'm so happy that you decided to accompany me today, Kurama-kun. If you hadn't done so, I wouldn't be able to learn this much, thank you very much!"

"It's quite alright. At least now, we have a solid ground from where we could start, don't you agree? Just knowing your family name opened up many doors for us," he said, eyes gazing forward, "Don't worry, I think everything will be easy from this point onwards."

She nodded in response. "I sure hope so."

On their way back home, a thought suddenly popped in Kurama's head, _'When all of this is finished, what will become of me? Of Botan? Will we be one of those types whose roads meet in an intersection but will eventually separate ways?' _Somehow, these thoughts seemed to bother the young man. He didn't know why it bothered him; he didn't even know why it scared him.

"Kurama-kun, are feeling alright?" the tender voice of Botan seeped right through his consciousness.

"I'm feeling fine, Botan. Just a little tired," he replied, smiling at her to ease her worries.

"If that's the case, I think you better rest for now. You've worked hard for today, and I believe you still have a lot of pending jobs for your _real _work," she said as she entered the door, walking behind Kurama.

His mind pushed away all of his doubtful thoughts. Right now, Botan was with him. And that's all that matters.

--

Inside a dark room far away from the raging waters of the beach, two figures conversed with hushed voices.

"How long will she be in that condition?" a young man's worried voice asked.

"The doctor said that it might take a long while," replied a young woman with an equally troubled tone, "She took the hit on her head a little too much which resulted to her being in a coma. The wound by her left shoulder was confirmed to be caused by a bullet. Good thing it was only minor, merely grazing her."

The young man sighed at the woman's information. At least his worries lessened knowing that she was safe, even for the moment. He was aware of the fact that _that _man will still be going after her once he finds out she survived. He stood up, reaching the standard hospital bed where a prostate figure laid, a respirator on her mouth, and a life support system located at her right side. His companion soon joined him, standing by the bed.

"I'm sorry, Botan-chan. I wasn't able to protect you from him," he said, closing his eyes shut to keep his frustration in check. Sudden warmth enveloped him as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, giving him temporary comfort.

"Don't worry, anata, we'll protect her this time," she said, holding tightly to him, knowing that he needed this. "We'll be able to honor our promise to Ryo-kun."

"I have a strong feeling that we are not alone in this endeavor," the woman finished.

--

A/N: Waai! A new chapter! Finally, after almost two months of inactivity, I finally had enough inspiration to continue with this. There's so few K+B fan fictions right now, and it somehow contributed to my lack of inspiration. Sigh Life without K+B is really a drag. I owe it to my reviewers and readers to go on with this story.

Anyway, I hope that you, my loyal readers, are able to enjoy this. Kurama and Botan started their search and found new interesting information. Also, I decided to make the antagonist an original character, so I can do whatever I wan with him without flames saying that his out of character. He is Hitoshi Sanada, whose name I thought for weeks. Takuto Eri is a minor character, she might not appear in other chapters, but let's see what will happen. The two mystery characters in the last sequence of the story are to be revealed maybe in the next chapter. Curious, eh?

**Replies to Reviews:** (the first, and definitely not the last, time I'm going to do this!)

**Angel of Death and Rain: **Thank you so much for your support! (It makes me want to cry) Knowing that I you like my story really made my day! I'm also happy that you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one, too!

**MiaHime: **Oh, what to say? I am so honored to receive a review from you. I'm so happy that you even allocate your time just to make detailed critiques of this humble fanfiction. I'm relieved that Kuwabara's sudden change of attitude was accepted by you. I also thank you for that advice, making the bad guy an original character, it really helped. And it seems like you know how my mind work, perceiving the flow of the story. Thank you again!

**KooriKitsune: **Thanks so much for your praise! I also appreciate that you noticed its resemblance to the movie. It does seem like 'Just Like Heaven' since this was loosely based from that wonderful movie.

**Kitsune of Darkness: **Once again, my sincerest gratitude goes out to you! It cheers me up whenever I read your thoughts about this fiction. I'm glad that it made you happy knowing that Botan is technically still alive, it makes me happy knowing that my readers are happy. I agree that Kuwabara being portrayed as stupid is kinda funny, too. But sometimes, you have to cut the poor guy some slack. Also, I appreciate you giving an opinion about the antagonist.

**sweetcanines: **Hello, there dear! I'm pleased to hear from you, and your review really made me happy. I'm delighted that you like the last chapter; I hope this one won't disappoint you. Botan's past? Well, it's starting to reveal itself in this chapter. I also welcome your thoughts about Karasu being the bad guy, but I'm afraid I won't be able to characterize him that well, so I opted to make my own character. I hope that did not disappoint you.

**youngblood: **I apologize for leaving you there hanging. At least I made you happy knowing that Botan is still alive. I'm glad you liked the idea of Kuwabara's state of mind. I was really afraid at first that no one would like it (I really am a deviant). Here's another chapter for you!

**Special shout out for KB authors out there: **Make more KB fan fictions!P

Finally, please do review my story! It really helps!


	7. Chapter 7 Master Stroke

A/N: Here's another update for you, guys! It sure is hard to find the time to update since I'm swamped with academic duties for the past month. And it seems like there's no end to this torture.

Another reason for the delay of this chapter was my intent to deliver a realistic view. I did some research on facts and figures of historical places. Well, I hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: Again, the entirety of Yu Yu Hakusho and TIME Magazine are not mine.

"…" – Talking

'…' – _Flashback_

"…" – **_Thoughts_**

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Coup de Maître (Master Stroke)

He was never the one to love art. Even from his younger years, art classes had always been the most distasteful. Art teachers were terrifying, classmates were obnoxious, paint was so messy, and the list goes on. But in truth, he just didn't have the talent, and it irked him to no end. He, who was envied by many being born into a rich and powerful clan, was expected to excel in all fields; may it be math, science, music, language, and the like. All of these can be perfected through study and practice. Admittedly, art was never his forte.

But his love for money and power exceeded his hate for art. So when he saw the opportunity to make money from it, he loved art instantly.

* * *

Hitoshi Sanada is known in the business world for his bright mind and charisma. At the tender age of 25, he was named by TIME Magazine as the youngest successful businessman of the century. With his starting position as Vice-President for Operations in Zenith, Inc., the leading IT firm in Japan, Sanada was able to increase its profit by 200 with his ingenious business strategies with forging alliances with multinational corporations. He was praised by the business community for initiating unorthodox yet effective business practices that earned him not only their respect but also more money in his bank account.

Now, at 32, Hitoshi Sanada has become a common household name. His face can be found (almost daily) in the business section of leading newspapers. His good looks earned him the admiration of the women of all ages and caught the eye of several television producers. He was the envy of all men, his dark-brown locks and deep blue eyes together with his domineering height and a lean yet muscular built was the perfect figure any man could wish for.

He is very popular, that's true. But his reputation is most renowned in the underworld – the black market. He participated in several illegal dealings, adding more currencies in his several accounts in various countries, all in different names.

He owns the majority of the (black) market share of precious art pieces trade. Sanada's tactic to gain this huge portion is acquiring the best art thieves in the business. But the most crucial element of this grand scheme of his is the finest artist who can replicate any painting he or she lays his or her eyes on.

The former is easy to find, since these kinds of people are almost everywhere, all you need is the right connection and the proper resources, which undeniably, Sanada is very much abundant of. But the latter is another story.

He traveled far and wide just to get a hand of that 'perfect' artist – and his search led him to Paris.

* * *

**Paris, 7 years ago**

"_Monsieur Sanada, your driver has informed us that your car is ready in front of the lobby. He will be waiting for you there," the man in the front desk said on the other line of the phone. Hitoshi had been staying at Hộtel Ritz, one of the most luxurious hotels in town, for almost three days now, both for business and pleasure. _

_Still half-asleep, Hitoshi grumbled something inaudible before answering, "Thank you for the message. Please tell him I'll be down after 1 hour." Almost stubbornly, he sat up, flipping over the white sheets that covered him, with the receiver still caught in between his left shoulder and cheek._

"_Is there anything else that you want, monsieur?" He asked._

"_Please, do send up some black coffee and today's paper. That's all, thank you," with that, he returned the receiver in its cradle. He stood up, at last, scooping up the blue robe that was draped over the chair and slipped it over his naked body. _

_He walked towards the balcony, and looked down and took in the view of the busy and bustling streets of Paris. And true to the information a while ago, his limousine was indeed parked nearby the entrance of the hotel._

_A knock on the door was heard after a few minutes. "That must be the coffee," with that, he approached the door and opened it. _

"_Room service," the young man in red uniform said with much enthusiasm._

"_Oh, good, please bring it in," Hitoshi said motioning the young man to enter. After doing his job, the young employee left the room, a little disappointed because he did not receive any tip from their rich client._

_Taking the cup of coffee with him, with the newspaper caught up by his armpit, he headed towards the balcony once again and sat on a lone chair. He sipped his coffee before spreading out the paper on the table. Unsurprisingly (for him), he found his face on the front page, with the huge headline above it saying, 'Business Tycoon in Paris!'._

_After a few minutes of flipping the pages of his newspaper, he reached the classified ads section. He scanned it for anything interesting. Just as he was about to turn to another page, an advertisement contained in a small box in the corner caught his eye. '**Coup de Maître**: An Art Exhibit featuring Original works by Ryo Fukuyama', it said. From the name of the artist, he must be Japanese. Taking a mental note on other details, he folded the now worn out newspaper in a messy heap. Finishing his coffee, he stood up and disrobed before hitting the showers._

_Somehow, he felt lady luck was on his side today._

* * *

"_How did the meeting go, Sanada-san?" a man in his mid-forties greeted him as soon as his eyes caught sight of his employer. The uniformed man sped up his pace to keep up with Sanada as soon as he passed by him. When they reached the parked vehicle, he immediately opened the door for his master. Once he was settled in, he closed the door and walked towards his respective place on the driver's seat._

_Once the seat belt was secured, he asked the man on the backseat, "Where to next, Sanada-san?"_

"_Just drive around the city, Kawase. It would be nice to view the scenery and relax for a while," Hitoshi said without really looking at his driver and instead, gazed outside the window._

"_As you wish, sir," Kawase started the engine and slowly gained a steady speed. The meeting with their company's Paris subsidiary went quite well. He and the board of directors discussed a new project and its launching sometime in the near future. There were some issues to be resolved, but they were nothing he cannot handle. _

_His mind wandered off to different things. For a moment, he was distracted by the beautiful scenery, that of serenity, as he continued looking at the city streets. He was brought back to reality when he suddenly jerked forward as a result of the sudden stop of the limousine. "What happened?" he asked after finally recovering after a few seconds._

"_I'm not sure, sir. I think we have engine trouble. Stay here, I'll check it out," Kawase said, unbuckling the seatbelt and heading outside in front of the limousine. While checking the engine's condition, Kawase was surprised to see his employer stepping out of the elegant car._

"_Sir, I told you to stay inside. I think I can fix this, so just wait inside," as soon as he finished his statement, a black smoke emanated._

"_It seems to me that it just became worse," Hitoshi said examining the vehicle's inner structure. "Don't worry; I'll just tour the city. There's this exhibit that I want to check out, I think it's just around the corner," he continued as he walked towards one of the narrow streets._

"_Do be careful, sir. I'll just stay here and wait for your return."_

_The only reply he got was a wave from his master._

_While walking along the archaic streets of Paris, he kept a constant look-out for Étoile_1_ Street. As soon as his eyes caught a street sign containing these words, he then searched for the L'Hermitage building where the art exhibit was taking place._

_What he saw first was a small group of people go in and out of a small run-down low-rise building. He saw a faded sign 'L'Hermitage'_2_ which gave him the impression that he was at the right place. As its name suggests, L'Hermitage really looked like a dwelling place for hermits. Being part of the elite society, he had been invited to several art galleries and exhibits. Whoever this Ryo Fukuyama is, it was apparent that he was broke for if he were the opposite, this artist would have chosen a better place to present his artwork. _

_Once he entered, he was greeted by an array of paintings of different themes – from nature to daily activities to places and people; almost anything under the sun. He was amazed, in awe, and it rarely happens. After seeing hundreds and hundreds of art works of rising artists of his generation, he felt something was missing in their works. And all these paintings contained in this small gallery encompass all the elements of a true masterpiece. And most of all, each of these works has spirit and soul. _

_Painting after painting, the more Hitoshi was convinced of this painter's artistry. Unconsciously, his feet led him to the back of the room. There, Hitoshi saw a lone painting canvas in its stand covered by a white sheet. Curiously, he slowly walked towards it, feeling like he was about to uncover the greatest treasure known to man._

_Closing in, his slender hands touched the silky linen. Grasping it in both hands, he slowly pulled the sheets, only to be robbed of his breath. An image of a young woman with light blue strands surrounded by what seemed like a snow of cherry blossom petals entered his line of vision. A rush of emotions surged into his veins and felt his knees go weak. He was never an emotional or a sentimental person, but it seems like this single image was able to tug his heartstrings._

"_I'm sorry, monsieur, but this painting is not for sale. Only those in the gallery are on sale," a soft voice entered the scene and seemed to bring Hitoshi back in his cold and dark world. Slowly, he faced the speaker and replied, "I am truly sorry for entering here. It's a pity this masterpiece is not purchasable, for I know many would offer a large sum of money just to get hold of this."_

"_I'm not sure about that, monsieur. But if that is indeed true, I will stand by my decision not to sell it," the man said, still retaining an air of civility._

"_I see," Hitoshi said, taking one last look at the painting before returning the linen sheet back to its original place, "I take that you are the creator of this masterpiece, Ryo Fukuyama?"_

"_Yes, and thank you for the compliment," Ryo said with a slight bow. It was obvious that he was not used to taking compliments._

"_Hitoshi Sanada," the young business man said, offering his right hand to shake._

_Taking his hand, both man shook hands briefly and resumed their conversation, "Hitoshi Sanada? The famous businessman from Japan?"_

"_That would be me," Hitoshi replied without any sign of humility. Taking in the young man's features, slender physique, dark blue tresses and striking violet eyes, Hitoshi assumed he was in his early twenties; a pretty young age for an artist of his caliber._

"_I presume that you, too, are Japanese," Hitoshi commented._

"_Yes, but I have been living here in Paris for almost eight years now," Ryo replied while walking back to the main gallery. Hitoshi silently followed._

"_Is that so? I hope you won't mind me asking, how's your business doing?" Hitoshi asked, a plan already formulating in the back of his mind._

"_To tell you the truth, it's not that well. It seems that most art critics are very critical when it comes to my age. Being twenty-two has its disadvantage too," Ryo said with a smile. Even in difficult times, smiling was the only way to make himself feel better. It was a little habit he learned from his only sister._

"_But I'm not easily discouraged. I know that sometime in the future, I will be lucky enough to get my art works sold. I have to do this not only for myself, but also for those people important to me," Ryo said with much enthusiasm, with hands clenched in his sides. Realizing that he had said too much, he grinned at the older man, "I'm sorry, it seems that my rambling bores you."_

"_Don't worry, I find it rather amusing," Hitoshi said. A moment of silence followed._

"_I want to buy all of your paintings," the businessman finally said without any hint of humor in his voice. Ryo stepped back, probably too shocked at his statement._

"_P-pardon?" Ryo asked, still unable to believe his companion's words._

"_I'll buy all of your paintings, excluding the one in the back room," he replied eyeing the displays. "Also, I have a proposition to make," he added, "I want you to work for me as an exclusive painter."_

_Hitoshi almost laughed at the dumbstruck face of his new-found talent. "Does your silence means 'yes'?" Hitoshi asked. Ryo merely nodded. "Good, I suggest you close the exhibit now for I believe that as of now, all of these belong to me," he said._

"_Y-yes," Ryo said shakily, still a little confused at what was happening. It was too much for him. He even resorted to punching his face just to make sure he was not dreaming. With that, he left Hitoshi and announced to his few audiences that the exhibit is now officially finished._

_Hitoshi smirked. Finally, his plan is now commencing. He found the perfect artist for the job._

* * *

Kurama ended up missing work for two weeks. He, together with Botan, searched the city for any other clues that would lead to Botan's identity. Unfortunately, those two weeks of hard-work was put to vain. It's like fate intended for those who know Botan to disappear.

Preparing himself for another day of investigation, Kurama stepped inside the shower room to carry out his daily dose of self-cleansing. Since the shower incident, he was forced to put a sign by the door saying that he was in. Even though he knew Botan didn't need to use the bathroom in her current state, he can't help but imagine the chaos if 'it' were to happen again.

Finishing his morning necessities, Kurama hung the damp towel he used for drying his hair around his neck. Now dressed in a simple blue shirt and a pair of jeans, he headed downstairs in search of his ghostly housemate.

"Botan," he called out, "where are you?"

He went inside the kitchen hoping that she was there. Apparently, she was not. He was worried about her, especially now that they were making a very slow progress. During the past few days, she seemed quiet, which was very unusual especially with her cheery disposition.

Kurama sat on a stool, resting his elbows on the counter while his hands were twined under his chin. He sat there in silence, thinking about random things but still unable to hide the worried expression on his face. "Botan, where could you be?" he unconsciously uttered in a soft voice.

"So, who's this 'Botan' you keep talking about?" a cold voice entered, bringing back Kurama to reality – the reality that he didn't know how to explain who 'Botan' is.

"Hiei, when did you come in?" Kurama asked, obviously shocked at his sudden intrusion. He was too caught up in his thoughts that he wasn't able to detect Hiei coming in.

"About 10 minutes ago. Your door was open, as usual, so I invited myself in," he replied as he approached the counter, grabbing an apple from a fruit basket nearby. "I was sitting in your living room, but clearly, you did not see me," he continued before taking a bite on his apple.

"Ah, it must be the height," he said with a hint of humor, hoping to divert the issue about Botan.

Hiei threw him a glare, visibly not enjoying the remark his friend made. "Are you mocking me? You better stop now if you know what's best for you," he said.

"Why are you here anyway? I really did not expect your untimely visit," Kurama asked and took a more comfortable position in his stool.

"Just to deliver a message from your old man," Hiei answered, still holding a serious tone.

"I see, so it has something to do with business."

"It seems that you have been playing hooky for way too long, and your step-father is somewhat concerned that your mother will find out about this and worry,"he paused for a second, taking another bite. With that, Kurama felt guilty for keeping secrets from his beloved mother. "He also sent me to remind you of your meeting with Zenith, Inc. executives next Friday."

"Do tell him that I am doing fine. I will call mother later to inform her of my condition," he replied, reminding himself to do just that. "And as for the meeting, I am fully aware of my responsibilities. I think that says enough."

"Ah, that's good," Hiei said, finishing the apple he took a while ago. "By the way, who's Botan?"

Kurama slightly stiffened from Hiei's question. He thought he was successful deflecting the issue, but it seems like he failed. Good thing he was gifted with superb intellect, so he was able to recover from Hiei's questioning.

"Botan? Oh, she's my cat," Kurama said, hoping his expression was believable. Hiei merely raised an eyebrow, an indication of doubt, urging him to go on with his incredulous explanation.

"A cat? That's the worst excuse I have ever heard!" Hiei voiced out.

"I'm not lying, Hiei. It's a stray cat I picked up a few weeks ago. And you know me; I have a soft spot for weak and helpless creatures, so I took her in. The only problem is, she's missing right about now," Kurama said quite defensively.

'_**Well, that's not necessarily a lie. The only untrue statement there is Botan being a cat,' he thought.**_

"I think you better stop hanging out with Kuwabara. You're starting to think just like him," with that as his parting words, Hiei walked towards the living room with Kurama following behind him, seeing his guest out.

"You better do something about your ghost problem, too," Hiei commented without even looking back at Kurama. Kurama was not surprised by this, though. Like Kuwabara, Hiei has the ability to sense spiritual and other-worldly beings. He definitely has a stronger spirit sense than Kuwabara. Nevertheless, he was relieved that his closest friend did not fuss over the issue. When finally Hiei was out of sight, Kurama went back inside he house, continuing his pursuit in locating the 'ghost'.

When he finally saw her, Botan was sitting in the railings of his balcony, obviously deep in thought. She didn't even seem to notice him call out her name. After calling her for what seemed like the nth time, Botan finally responded. "Oh, I'm so sorry for ignoring you. I was just thinking about things, you know."

"That's okay, I understand," Kurama said, resting his elbows on the railings. "By the way, I had a visitor a while ago and he heard me calling you. Being his normal pesky self, he asked me about it. So I told him you were my cat."

"Hmm, a few weeks ago, I was a soul, and then now I'm a cat, that's nice," Botan said sarcastically.

"Well, I have a feeling you would enjoy being my cat. I'm good with animals, you know," Kurama said, teasing the young lady.

"I think I have an idea of how great you are. Heck, you're even good at handling ghosts!" she said, and then was silent. It seemed like she's zoning out again. Kurama frowned at her behavior. For a moment there, she was joking with him and then lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"I think it would be great being your cat. I like spending time with you," Botan unconsciously said in her dazed disposition. Kurama did not know what to say to that. Deep inside, he was truly happy. For some unknown reason, he felt the same, not Botan being his cat, but spending time with her gave him nothing but smiles. Though there were times of disappointment and failures, just being with her was enough to help him get over his fears. And at the end of the day, what seemed to matter most was this girl's happiness.

At the beginning, he swore to help her retain her humanity, but somewhere along the journey, Botan managed to change something in him that he was unable to decipher up until this moment.

"Yeah, me too," he finally replied. It seemed so much better to admit that.

"Hm? You were saying something?" Botan asked, unaware of the words she said a while ago.

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head as he spoke. "I think we better go now. It's a start of another day and we shouldn't waste our time here. We can cover more ground if we start our search early."

"You have a point there," Botan said, shifting into a standing position. She headed towards the door while Kurama remained at the balcony, staring at her retreating back. Noticing this, Botan called o out, "Earth to Kurama! I think you better take a dose of your own medicine! Let's get going, those clues are not gonna wait for us," Botan said, her enthusiasm finally returning.

Kurama chuckled at her statement, not really knowing why he did so. Honestly, he did not find anything funny about it, but as what was said a while ago, spending time with Botan gave him nothing but smiles.

* * *

Knowing Botan's former profession, the two of them decided to visit museums and art galleries hoping that clues about the girl's identity would reveal itself. They already went to institutions like the Tokyo National Museum, Tokyo Museum of Contemporary Art, Nihon Mingeikan Art Museum, the Bunkamura Museum of Art and others. But sadly, none of these museums held the answer. With that, they had no choice but to keep looking.

As for today, it was decided that they visit the National Museum of Modern Art in Tokyo. The museum houses a number of paintings and other crafts, both traditional and contemporary. There are some Western artworks that can be found in the gallery.

Being an art enthusiast, Botan can't help but be excited with every trip they made with different museums. And this particular visit is no exception. After paying for his admission ticket, Kurama together with Botan, who did not need any admission ticket, entered the gallery. They searched high and low, looking at every painting that was exhibited, hoping that it would trigger something within Botan's memory. But unfortunately, there was nothing, nada, zero and zilch.

Now sitting on an unoccupied bench in the main lobby, the couple talked about their next best solution. Kurama insisted on going to the next museum, but Botan would not hear any of it. "It's already past 12 o'clock and you haven't eaten your lunch," she said.

"Believe me, I'm not hungry. And missing one meal would not kill me," he said.

"I feel guilty enough for robbing you of your time, and I would really feel worse if I deprive you of your lunch," she said, her worry reflected in her voice, "You should eat lunch; you'll need for your strength."

Kurama remained resilient, but Botan has a secret weapon that would surely make him yield to her request – a set of lavender puppy dog eyes. He started to sweat, already feeling himself succumb. With a defeated sigh, he finally agreed to her request.

"Fine, I'll eat," he said and stood up. At his side, Botan gave him a big smile. Her smile distracted him that he was unable to prepare himself for what would happen next. He bumped into something, or rather someone, hard and the next thing he knew, he was laying on the floor. He sat up at once, in search of the person he sent flying just a while ago.

"Are you alright?" Botan asked him.

"Yes. But have you seen the person who I bumped with?" Kurama asked her with a silent voice. Botan then pointed to the direction of a fallen girl. It seemed that she did not take their collision that easy. He stood up on his feet and approached the brown-haired girl.

Being a true gentleman, Kurama offered his hand, which she took in a matter of seconds, "I sincerely apologize for what happened a while ago," he said as he pulled her up. "I was preoccupied with something back there, so I wasn't able to avoid this accident," he continued.

"It's alright, I am partly responsible for it, too," she said with her head bowed as she brushed of the dirt in her skirt. "If I had been careful enough, I --," once she lifted her head in line with Kurama's, the young woman was suddenly stopped her statement.

"Shuuichi? Minamino Shuuichi?" she asked.

"Why, yes. That would be me," Kurama said, quite unsure of what was happening right now. This girl in front of him seemed to recognize him, but he was experiencing the opposite.

"It's me!" the girl exclaimed. Kurama merely raised his brows, expecting a less vague introduction from her.

"It's me, Maya! Kitajima Maya!" she said, now clasping both hands of the young lad.

With a sudden rush of recognition, Kurama's eyes widened. He took a step backward, still too shocked at the rate of which events are suddenly unfolding.

"M-Maya?!"

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it! The seventh chapter! Basically, it shows the beginnings of the Ryo-Hitoshi relationship (_not _yaoi! Hehehe). I hope some of the details of were not so vague; retelling their story really gave me a hard time. I tried my best to work on the Sanada's character, but it seems that it is still a little shady. If you have any questions, just feel free to ask and I would gladly answer it without giving away the essentials of the story.

Yay! Hiei is in the story! At first, I was having second thoughts about putting him in this, but I like him, too. I would not want him left out in this story, now would I? Also, Kurama is slowly starting to realize his feelings for Botan. But wait! Maya enters the scene. As most of us know, they were childhood friends, and that notion will still be used in the story. Let's see what will happen next.

I'm sorry if there were very few romantic scenes in this chapter. I admit I suck at romance. (Hehehe) Or maybe, I'm just not in the mood…

**Responses:**

**Kitsune of Darkness – **Ah, once again, I thank you for your support! I do try my best to improve my work every chapter. As for the two 'mystery' characters at the end of the last chapter, they will be introduced in the 9th chapter. Don't worry about that writer's block of yours. I'm sure that one of these days, inspiration will suddenly hit you in the head (not too hard, hopefully). And I'll be looking forward for your future works:)

**youngblood – **I'm glad you liked the chapter! It really makes me happy to know that you are anticipating to read more. Well, here's a new chapter for you:)

**Sweetcanines – **I am very much relieved that the last chapter did not disappoint you. What made me happier was the fact that I was able to make you laugh while reading my story. As the events unfold, it seems like Kurama is beginning to harbor _deep _feelings for the girl, but he still hesitates. Here's a hint: In the next chapter, something, or rather _someone_, will test his feelings for her. With that, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter:)

**MiaHime – **You have a point there when you said that too much K+B stories is not necessarily good (just like the economic principle of diminishing marginal utility). I'm glad that the occurrences in the last chapter sparked your interest. Yes, Sanada is most likely a sadist, even creepy if you ask me. As for his intent for killing Fukuyamas and the reason why he has a painting of Botan, I can't reveal the story behind it yet. As for now, I'll leave it to your imagination… (Hehehe) I agree, Sanada must not know Botan is still alive! It makes me happy to know that you like my story, and believe me, as much as I would like to write this whole story in a single chapter, my fragile brain and nerves won't be able to let me do so. But aside that, I am most thankful for understanding the mind of this lowly author. :)

**Translations: **(thanks to w o r l d l i n g o . c o m)

1 _Étoile: _Star

2 _L'Hermitage: _The Hermitage; house of hermits.

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8 My Home

A/N: Since my birthday is one of the dates in this week, I would like to treat my avid readers with a new chapter.

Enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer applies here.

"…" – Talking

'…' – _Flashback_

"…" – _**Thoughts**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Ma Maison (My Home) 

"Maya?!"

Botan, who has been a witness to this uncalled for reunion, stared at Kurama with confusion etched on her pretty face. During their previous adventures, she saw how he interacted with friends and acquaintances. In those times, he always kept that calm and collected behavior; he handled them with prudence. Just like the time with Kuwabara and Keiko. But as the scene unfolded, when Botan saw his initial reaction, she could swear that Kurama was actually nervous.

'**_What makes this 'Maya' different from the others?' _**Botan thought, intrigued. She felt something prick her insides, uncomfortable with the fact that she had _this_ certain effect on him. But she was not about to admit that, definitely not.

"Oh my God, it is you!" Maya exclaimed with a shrill voice, as a sudden realization hit her. Maya's arms suddenly went flying in the air and then found its way around Kurama's neck. Kurama seemed to flinch uncomfortably at her tight embrace, but it was left unnoticed by the young lady. Botan remained silent in the background, giving Kurama a forced smile as his eyes met hers.

For what seemed like an eternity of being caught up in her arms, she finally loosened her hold so that she can look straight in the eye. "It's been so long since we last saw each other," Maya said, her eyes scanning Kurama's features from head to toe and back again.

"And you haven't changed a bit! Still the handsome Shuuichi back from college," she sighed, her mind wandering back to their days in college.

"Y-yes," was the only reply he managed to utter.

Seeing that she won't be able to get anymore response from the young man, she took the initiative to bring up a new topic for their conversation. "So, what brings you here?" the brown-haired woman asked, her hands now sliding from his neck to his palms, clutching it.

"Well, you see –," before Kurama was given the chance to answer her question, she cut him short with an invitation for lunch.

"Tell you what, why don't we talk about this over lunch? There's a cafeteria at the second floor," she said, leading him with her arms encircling his right arm. He let out a defeated sigh. When she was no longer looking at him, Kurama searched for Botan. When he saw her, he gave her an apologetic look. Botan simply waved her hands, indicating that it was okay. She wasn't even sure why he was apologizing.

"At least now you can eat lunch," Botan said as she followed closely behind the two.

* * *

The cafeteria in the museum was not that crowded during that time of the day. The ambiance was good, but it did nothing to stimulate his appetite. With this, he ordered a simple chicken sandwich and mango juice. His companion ordered a salad, commenting that she was in a diet. He smiled nervously. 

As their conversation continued, Botan noticed that Kurama's disposition did not improve. Even if the room was properly ventilated, he seemed to sweat profusely. He shifted uneasily in his sit, which was very unusual of him.

She began to worry about him. It seemed like his brain was now working in auto-pilot. She had to do something fast before Kurama does something crazy. Botan positioned herself by Maya's side, hoping to catch his attention.

"Hey, Kurama-kun! Is there something wrong?" Botan asked. He slightly nodded his head as a response.

"Why don't you excuse yourself? Tell her you need to go to the bathroom or something," she suggested. Taking her advice, Kurama excused himself.

"Sure, I'll be waiting for our orders," Maya said, smiling. Kurama stood up abruptly, taking huge steps as he walked away from the table. Botan followed him, her mind still formulating thousands of questions about Kurama's unusual behavior.

When they were finally out of sight, away from the prying eyes of Maya and the other guests, Kurama let out a huge sigh of relief. "What was that all about?" out of the thousand questions she had, this was the one query that seemed to sum it all up.

"I'm so sorry, I think I have delayed our search further," Kurama said, finally calming down after the previous episode with Maya.

"You don't need to apologize, you did nothing wrong," Botan replied.

"If that's the case then, let us now go on to our next destination," he said as he started walking out of the cafeteria. Though she had only come to know Kurama for about two weeks or so, she had no concrete idea of his entire personality. But she knew enough to say that this was very un-Kurama.

"But you haven't eaten any lunch," she said not leaving her spot, "And top of that, you haven't answered my question yet!" Kurama stopped in mid-step, sighing deeply.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, turning slowly to face her.

"Everything," Botan simply said. Something in her voice told him that he could tell her everything without her judging him.

"Maya and I dated in the past," he started, "But during those times when we were together, she would always say she loved me, but I know that it was merely superficial. Maya was only physically attracted to me. She never understood my spirit to say the least.

"That is why I opted to stop seeing her without giving her any explanation. I didn't want her to live with that blind infatuation. I thought that what I did back then was the best, that by me doing that, she would be able to go on," he said before taking a glance on the girl on the table, "But apparently, she remains to be caught up in the past."

"But why do you seem to act so nervous around her?" she asked, hoping that his answer would enlighten her.

"It's more of guilt rather than nervousness, Botan. I left her without even saying anything; she must have been so confused. She might even have lost her self-confidence. It pains me to see that the results of my previous actions lead her to this."

"Did you love her?" Botan asked with her head slightly bowed. Kurama was surprised by that question. Not because he found it ridiculous, but because he did not know the answer. Even when they were dating, the thought had not entered his mind.

'**_Do I love her?'_** Kurama repeated her question mentally. He had to admit that he liked her at one time, but not love. He searched himself a little further. He never did understand love; maybe that is why his previous relationships had never worked out. The only person he truly loved was his mother. Even with his close friends, he still had to put up a wall around him, never letting them in.

Then it hit him. Was love staring right in front of him and yet he was too blind to see it? Was it possible that he loved her and it hurt him to know that what she felt for him did not come even close to what he felt for her? Was this the true reason why he left her? To save himself from further damage?

'**_But what about Botan? What do I feel for her?' _**a voice in his head asked.

By the looks of his face, Botan got her reply. She inhaled deeply, putting up a cheerful face, a smile not really reaching her eyes. "Why don't you ask her out? For all we know, you two might rekindle the romance you had way back," she said a little too perky.

"W-what?" Kurama said, blushing at madly. "Do you realize that right about now, I can barely talk to her seriously and then you expect me to ask her out?"

Botan put a little thought on it, placing a finger on her chin. "Then we'll just have to do something about it," Kurama heard her say. When he was about to reply, he felt a something like a strong wind ram his body. For a moment, he felt like he was floating. He opened his eyes, searching for the source of such wind, but found nothing.

"Kurama-kun, are you alright?" he heard Botan's voice inside his head. He searched his surroundings but found no sign of Botan's presence. Shrugging the thought aside, he replied, "I think, just a little worn out."

"Okay! Now let's go to that girlfriend of yours and ask her out on a date!" she said enthusiastically. Out of nowhere, he felt his limbs moving forward, slowly approaching the table where previously sat.

"Botan! What have you done?" Kurama asked, panicked. Heck, he wasn't even in control of his own body!

"Just trust me, okay?" he heard Botan say. "You have done so much for me already. I think it's my time to do something in return. I want you to be happy, and if this is the only way for you to be happy, then so be it," she continued saying in all sincerity that seemed to strike a chord of his beating heart.

Botan took Kurama's lack of response as a go signal. Now in control of Kurama's movements, she walked confidently towards the table, where Maya now seemed to be waiting impatiently, and sat in front of her.

"What took you so long?" Maya asked, irritation evident in her voice.

"I'm very sorry for making you wait, there a very long line in the comfort room," Kurama (Botan) said with a nervous laugh. It sure was painful to mess with her patience.

"Is that so? Well, the food arrived when you were –," Maya was unable to finish her statement as Kurama (Botan) rapidly wolfed down the chicken sandwich on the plate. After a few large bites, he stopped and reached for the glass of juice on his right. "I think that went down the wrong pipe," Kurama (Botan) said after taking generous gulps.

Maya just stared at him as he finished his meal in one fell swoop. A while ago, he was this fine young man with perfect manners. And now, he ate like there was no tomorrow. Noticing the stunned look on Maya's face, Kurama (Botan) spoke, "Forgive my manners. Hunger truly has a strong effect on me."

Recovering immediately, she replied, "You surprise me Shuuichi, it seems like you haven't eaten for weeks!"

'**_If you only knew," _**Botan though to herself. Kurama, who was merely sitting on the sidelines, hoped against hope that he would come out of this unscathed. The things Botan could do to his reputation seemed endless.

Kurama (Botan) looked at his watch, noting the time, "Look at the time! It seems that I'll be late for my meeting if I don't hurry up." He shifted his gaze towards the confused Maya, "I'm sorry, but I have to cut our lunch short. But we can continue this some other time. How about dinner?"

Botan searched the recesses of her mind of restaurants she saw during one of the many trips she had with Kurama in the city. "Tomorrow, at Leonardo's Place?" Kurama (Botan) asked finally remembering the place.

'**_Nice choice,'_** Kurama commented Botan's taste of restaurants.

'**_Thank you,' _**Botan replied.

Their mental conversation was cut with Maya's reply, "That would be great. Let's meet there at 7?" The young girl was now beaming with happiness, a flame of hope now burning in her eyes.

"Sure! It's a date!" Kurama (Botan) said, giggling. Kurama wanted to hit himself. Botan just made _him _giggle. And Shuuichi Minamino never, as in _never_, giggles.

'**_Let's just hope this would not leave any impression on her,' _**Kurama said while Botan continued with the giggling.

"With that settled, I shall be going now," Kurama (Botan) stood up, digging out money, enough to pay for both their lunches, from his wallet and placed it on the table. Maya also stood up to see Kurama leave, "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as they left the cafeteria, Botan released her hold on Kurama's body and give him the freedom to control his body. Kurama clenched and unclenched his fist, making sure nothing was wrong with him.

"When did you learn to do that," Kurama asked as they walked towards the parking area.

"Hm? Well I just figured out that since I can go through walls, maybe I can do the same with human bodies," she laughed nervously her hand scratching the back of her head.

"Well, you could have warned me first before doing that,"

"At least it did the work done, didn't it?" she said in a teasing voice, "At least I got you a date."

He didn't know whether to be thankful or not. And now, it seems that his problems just got even worse. "Just give me sign the next time you decide to take over someone's body, namely mine," he said, pouting a little to stress his point.

Botan merely laughed at him. Kurama was rooted on his spot, taking in the twinkling sound that she produced. As she walked ahead of him, her back towards him, a soft breeze blew. Her silky locks danced with the wind, falling leaves giving the scene a more picturesque sight. Stray light blue strands managed to make its way on her face, and with a gentle finger, she placed them at the back of her ear.

It took him moments to realize that he was holding his breath. And judging from the warmth he felt on his cheeks, he had the impression that he was blushing right now. It also seemed that his heart didn't have any plans of calming itself as it thumped faster.

As soon as Botan realized her companion had stopped walking, she turned her head towards Kurama with a questioning look. She took in his flushed face, thinking it may be the heat. After all, it was already noon and there was no cloud in sight.

"Kurama-kun, what are you standing there for? We need to get ready for your date tomorrow, you know, go shopping and stuff," she called to him from the distance, "Let's just skip the next museum and go there some other time, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied, coming out of his stupor.

'**_What was that all about?' _**he asked himself as he walked behind the light-blue haired spirit. It seems that his feelings were more confused than ever.

* * *

As the dreaded day approached, Kurama became more jumpy than he wished for. Botan kept giving him tips (as if he needed them). She also kept stressing out that he had to look his best and make a very good impression on Maya. She was so enthusiastic about the whole idea that it scared him. But behind the bubbly outlook she had, Kurama saw a glint of sadness emanating from her eyes. He asked her what was wrong, but Botan would always reply that she was fine and there was no need to worry. 

It was already 6:15 when he decided to go on with his date. Sporting an elegant black tux, which Botan picked out for him during their shopping excursion yesterday, he descended the staircase of his home. Kurama saw Botan sitting on the couch, deep in thought.

When he reached the living room, he cleared his throat to get her attention, "So, how do I look?"

"Perfect!" she stood up and walked towards him. She inspected his appearance, from his hair to his shoes. "I don't see why she would reject you looking so handsome like that," she commented.

He felt a blush creep to his face as Botan complimented his state of dress. He looked up to the ceiling to hide his face. "Um, thanks," he replied. With that, Botan walked to the door, giving him a gesture to follow her, so he did. Once on the porch, they fell to a silent pause.

"So, what are you waiting for? Go get the girl!" Botan said with a fist clenched in the air. He nodded and started walking towards his parked car.

"Oh, and don't forget to leave my necklace!" she shouted at him. Kurama stopped, head turning to her in question. "You're not coming?" he asked as he walked back to the porch.

"Of course not! You wouldn't want me pestering you on your date. I have a feeling that you wouldn't be able to concentrate with me breathing down on your neck," she joked. He put his hand on the right pocket of his slacks, clutching Botan's necklace and gently placed it on the table. Kurama stood there face to face with Botan. Again, he saw that sad look that lingered, but she blinked it away, replacing it with a fake smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You'll be late if you won't go now!" she said in a gentle voice that Kurama cannot seem to refuse. He nodded and headed towards his car for the second time.

When he was about to go inside, he heard Botan call him one last time, "Kurama-kun." The look on her face was beyond words. Her fidgety actions gave him the impression that she wanted to say something. He looked at her with expectant eyes. "Don't forget to buy her flowers. She would really appreciate it." With a sigh, he entered the vehicle and closed the door. Giving Botan one last glance, Kurama started his car and went on to his destination.

As soon as Kurama left, his car like a dot on the horizon, Botan sat on the steps of the porch. She leaned her head on the post and closed her eyes for a moment. She massaged her cheeks, strained from too much smiling. She was so tired from being overly energetic that day. Botan let out a sigh of frustration.

Botan didn't know how or why, but she was _too _aware of him. In his moments of solitude, she can see a certain sorrow enveloping his being, which even he was not conscious of. Most of his friends that she met seemed to be oblivious to the pain he was suffering. But she was not fooled by the 'perfect' Minamino Shuuichi for she can somehow get a glimpse of his profound persona. Kurama is a lonely person. That is why she wanted him to be happy.

But right now, she did not understand what her own feelings. In all honesty, she really wanted Kurama to be happy, even if that happiness did not include her. She tried to be happy for him, but she just couldn't force herself to do so. Just the mere thought of it made her insides constrict. True, the few weeks she had spent with the young lad been wonderful. The friendship he offered her was the greatest gift she could receive. He had been the sole reason why she was continuing this fight for her life. His words of encouragement and heartfelt smiles made her so much stronger than she used to be. And at present, she wasn't sure if she could live without those simple things he alone could only give.

Could it be that she already got used to his presence that she was no longer willing to let go? Was she threatened by Maya's reappearance?

'**_Who's to say what will become of us after this?' _**Botan thought. When all of this is through, she will go on with her life, while Kurama will go on with his together with Maya. She didn't even know if they will remain friends once she regains her humanity. As soon as her thoughts became too painful to bear, she decided to just stop thinking.

'**_Oh well, might as well enjoy the ride while it lasts," _**she concluded. With her unsound resolution, Botan felt a wave of weariness course through her. She felt her eyelids go heavy, and within seconds, it slowly closed. The last thing she saw were the stars in heaven.

* * *

The 30-minute drive to the Leonardo's Place felt like years to Kurama. He didn't know what to expect of this little 'date' of his. He didn't even know what to feel about it. It seemed like a week's worth of sleepless nights was finally taking a toll on his brain. 

He took a right turn as soon as the traffic light turned green. His eyes scanned the series of stores, shops and the like in search of his destination. After a few seconds, he saw it, the word 'Leonardo's Place' written in neon-green lights. As soon as he parked his car, he took a deep breath, straightened out his semi-wrinkled tux, and finally went out.

He walked towards the entrance; a man in white uniform greeted him. Kurama searched the place for any sign of his date, but there wasn't any. Looking at his watch, he took note of the time, five minutes before 7 o'clock. No wonder she wasn't here yet. Maya was never really known for her punctuality. And she was one of those people who thought being late was fashionable.

Kurama took an empty seat, elbows resting on the table. He kept glancing at his watch, regarding every movement the second hand made. It was already 7:15, and he was starting to get bored. But being the gentleman that he is, he never let it show.

As if to answer his prayers, a loud voice cut through his monotonous mood and the world seemed alive again. "Hey, Kurama! I never imagined seeing you here," it was Urameshi Yusuke. "What brings you to a date place like this? Business or pleasure?"

"Ah, Yusuke, still boisterous as ever," Kurama said, shaking his head a little for an added effect. "I see that you brought Keiko as well," he continued as he saw Keiko at his side, her arms hooked on his. He nodded at her, while she gave him a smile.

"You should tell your friend to take his fiancé out on dates more often," Keiko said to Kurama pertaining to Yusuke.

"I told you, its those criminals! They keep showing up everywhere and I have to kick their butts every single night," Yusuke said defensively. "I swear, being a police inspector is one really tough job, that's why I'm the right guy for it," he said with pride.

"Sure, just stay away from the doughnuts. You don't want to end up with a round belly," Keiko said. Yusuke was about to counter her statement, but she turned to Kurama and asked, "Kurama-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I have a date tonight," he replied. Both Yusuke and Keiko stared at him, rather shocked about his statement. It has been a long time since dated last, and it was a surprise to know he was out in the market again, making himself available to thousands of women who were desperately smitten by him.

"That's good to hear!" Yusuke exclaimed. He was genuinely happy for the guy. Being one of his closest friends, he was beginning to worry that Kurama may be alone for the rest of his life. "So who's the lucky girl?"

"I'm meeting up with –,"

"Me," another voice entered the scene. It was Maya. She was wearing a red dress with a plunging neckline and with a length reached an inch or two above the knee. She wore black stilettos, which added to her height, and a clutch bag on one hand. Obviously, she was dressed to kill.

"Maya Kitajima. Why am I not surprised?" Yusuke said with a hint of malice.

"Yusuke Urameshi. Long time, no see," she said mirroring the same feeling.

Both Kurama and Keiko felt uncomfortable with Yusuke and Maya's staring contest, both aiming to best the other.

"I think we better leave, Yusuke," Keiko finally said, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. She pulled harder on Yusuke's sleeve to emphasize the point, "Yusuke, let's go, I don't want you making a scene. As soon as he gave in to his fiancé's request, he immediately turned around and it was his turn to pull Keiko on his way out.

"It was nice seeing you again, Kurama," she called out to him, "Enjoy your dinner!"

As they walked towards the exit, his sensitive ears caught one final comment from Yusuke, "I never really liked that woman!" With that, they were gone. Kurama was still looking at the door when he heard Maya clear her throat. He stood up and pulled a chair for her to sit in.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, very much in contrast with the tone of her voice a while ago when she spoke to Yusuke. Now settled in their table, he signaled for the waiter and he handed the couple the menus. The waiter took their orders, and as soon as he had them, left the couple and went straight to the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were still friends with Yusuke Urameshi. I told you once before, he's bad news," she said in an annoyed tone. Kurama just shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's not stray on that topic," she said. "So how's your mother? I heard she married a new guy?" Maya asked while her right hand slowly draped on top of his (touchy girl!).

"She's just fine. And you heard it right, she married last year," he replied not giving any further details.

While waiting for the food to arrive, Kurama and Maya were engaged in a conversation, courtesy of Maya's own doing. But it seemed that every single topic had to do something about her. When the food finally arrived, Kurama felt somewhat relieved; at least the food will stop her from talking too much.

By the time she had finished consuming the main dish, her mouth went non-stop once again, updating Kurama on the latest happenings on her life since they split up. He didn't want to be rude, so he let her talk. But in truth, he was really getting bored.

'**_Now I know another reason why I broke up with Maya,' _**he let out an audible sigh, **_'The girl only talks about her self! Talk about being self-absorbed,'_**

His mind drifted off to someplace he'd rather be than here. A thought entered his mind – Botan. During their last conversation, Botan had a depressing look on her face. Right then and there, all he wanted to do was to fight away all the things that gave her doubts, just to see her smile once again. Right now, he really wanted to go home and talk to her.

"Botan," Kurama softly uttered unconsciously, a sigh accompanying his words. This did not escape Maya's ears.

"You were saying something, Shuuichi?" Maya asked sweetly.

"Hm?" Kurama asked, slightly confused about her question.

"You just said 'Botan'," Maya elaborated more, taking a sip on her red wine.

"I said that?" Maya nodded as a response to Kurama's question.

"Oh, Botan? She's, uh, she's my cat!" Kurama said.

'**_There goes the cat joke again. Botan would really kill me if she knew about this,' _**he cringed at the thought.

Maya gave him an incredulous look. "You doubt my words?" he said.

"Oh, come on, Shuuichi! Everybody knows that you're allergic to cats!" she said, leaning backward to rest on her chair, and then crossed her legs. "Now, tell me. Who's this 'Botan'?"

Kurama mentally slapped himself. He remembered his encounter with Hiei, when he gave him the same excuse. Back then, Hiei must have known he was lying, but said nothing about it. **_'Probably to mock me,' _**he thought.

"I was just joking," he said with a nervous laugh. But the look on Maya's face said that she was not going to let this pass. **_'Think, Kurama, think!' _**he mentally screamed.

"The truth is," he paused for a while looking for the right words, "she's my cousin. I'm just worried about her, staying at the house all alone without anyone to talk to."

'_**At least that's more believable.' **_

"I never knew you had a cousin. She must be that great to divert your attention from me to her," she said as she took another sip. "Now, tell me about your cousin. I would really like to know about your family."

"Well," he thought for a second, gathering all information he had on Botan, "she's a distant cousin of ours. She's really not from town; Botan just dropped by for a visit." Maya gave him a sign to go on. "Her colleagues say she's a great painter, though I haven't seen her works yet. Botan is a really cheerful girl, with a big heart. She's like mother, always reminding me not to over-work myself. Even though she's a nagger at times, I don't really mind, because I know she's worried, and I really don't like making her worry. She's got a good sense of humor, too," he chuckled as memories of her seeped through his mind.

"She finds beauty even in the smallest of things. Botan is a very strong woman. Even though all seems hopeless, she would always find a way to smile. Ah, yes, her smile," Kurama said, with a wistful expression appearing on his face, "Just looking at it makes you want to smile too! Especially those gorgeous lavender eyes of hers, it makes you want to stare at it forever." Kurama blushed catching the last words of his statement.

"If she weren't your cousin, I could have thought that you were actually in-love with her, Shuuichi-kun. Your eyes were flickering with such emotions even I could not decipher," Maya said in a serious tone before laughing out loud, "Good thing she's your cousin, or else she'd be a tough opponent. I wouldn't want giving away my precious prize, now would I?" She was waiting for him to laugh with her in agreement, but it never came. Kurama remained silent in his seat, obviously deep in thought.

"Shuuichi? Are you alri –,"

"Maya!" Kurama cut off whatever she was about to say. Maya sat there, a little shocked as Kurama had his little outburst.

'**_Could this be it? Will Shuuichi-kun finally confess his feelings to me?' _**Maya though expectantly, her eyes now oozing with hope. Kurama grabbed her hands and grasped it tightly. **_'Oh, my God! He's really going to do it!'_**

"Yes?" she said, trying her best to calm her beating heart.

"Thank you!" he said, much to Maya's dismay. He stood up, grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and dug a handful of money before dumping it on their table. Without even looking back at Maya, he strode towards the door. Maya was more confused that ever. Damn, she wanted answers!

When she saw Kurama nearing the exit, she stood up, walking as fast as her high-heeled shoes would allow her. She saw Kurama move to the direction of his car. "Shuuichi-kun!" she shouted at him. Kurama stopped as soon as he heard her voice. This gave Maya the opportunity to catch up on him.

"What was that all about? 'Thank you'? That definitely is not the right way to end a date!" she demanded. But Kurama remained silent. "I thought you asked me out so that you can say sorry for leaving me. I thought you would reveal your true feelings for me," she paused, preparing her self for her next statement, "I thought you loved me!"

With that, Kurama slowly turned and said, "I thought so, too." Maya gawked at his statement. "I thought I was in love with you, because I never really knew love, until now," he sighed. He held her shoulders, forcing her to face him. "The only thing I should be sorry for is allowing you to live blindly, believing that what you feel for me is love, when in fact, it is not."

Maya shook her head, still not believing the words she was hearing from Kurama. "Listen, maybe right now, you cannot see it. But one day, when you finally find your true love, you will understand." When Maya did not reply, he took this as a sign that she needed to be alone and digest everything that he said. Slowly, he let go of her and walked towards his car. With one last look at the rejected girl, he gave a silent wish that she'll be able to recover from all of this and most of all, not to close her book on love.

* * *

Kurama walked towards the porch of his house, a bouquet of red roses on his right hand. It was almost ten o'clock in the evening when he arrived. It took him almost an hour just to find an open flower shop in town. 

As he neared the house, he saw a slumbering Botan on the steps. **_'She must have fallen asleep waiting for me,' _**he was moved by the thought. He sat beside her, placing the bouquet on the floor behind him. Kurama stared at her, relishing the quiet moment he had with the young lady.

It was during times like this when he wished he could touch Botan. Her porcelain skin highlighted by the moonlight, her cherry-colored lips, her long lashes, and her seemingly silky hair that flows like soft waterfalls – everything about her seemed perfect. Except for the fact that she was undead.

He closed the remaining distance between them as his lips got closer and closer to her slightly blushing cheek. When it reached her cheek, he felt nothing but the air. Disappointed, he distanced himself from the sleeping girl. He also felt guilty for taking advantage of her, even if it was impossible to touch her.

Realizing that it was rather cold outside and he needed to go inside before he freezes to death, he decided to wake up Botan. "Botan," he called out, "wake up, Botan." After a few seconds' worth of attempts to rouse her, Botan finally heard his constant calls. She blinked her eyes for a while, and then focused her gaze on Kurama.

"Kurama-kun! You're back!" she exclaimed with her usual dose of perkiness. "How was your date?"

"Hm, it was okay. The food was great," he stopped there.

"And?" Botan asked, quite curious of the result.

"Well, let's just say we won't be seeing each other again anytime time soon," he grinned at her, taking note of the bewildered look on her face.

"What? And after all the hard work I did just to have you reject Maya-san in the end," she said with a loud sigh. **_'And not to mention all the smiling I did today.'_**

"Don't worry, Botan," he said with a light chuckle as he loosened his tie, "I assure you, your efforts were deeply appreciated. Besides, I don't really have the time for romance right now; I'll just have to concentrate on helping you."

"Right," she said. Botan felt that he had other reasons for placing his love life on hold, but he had to respect his decision not to tell her. When he is ready to tell her, she will definitely listen. Glancing at his back, she saw a bundle of red roses lying on the floor.

"You didn't give her those?" she asked pointing out to the forgotten bouquet. Kurama turned, and took it in his hands. **_'Actually, I bought these for you,' _**he thought, but never voiced it out.

"Yes, it seemed that she didn't like flowers," he replied, putting on a convincing tone of dismay.

"That's too bad," she said almost sympathetically, "I could have sworn reading it somewhere that women like receiving flowers."

"Oh well, there's still one lady I can give it to," he said staring at the red flowers.

"Who?" Botan asked, oblivious.

"You," he turned to her, eyes full of emotions that Botan was too naïve to understand. Her eyes widened in delight as she clapped her hand in front of her. "Really? That's so sweet of you!" she gasped, her hands closing in on the flowers when she remembered that she could not possibly touch them. She laughed at her own mistake, a cute blush appearing on her face, "Hahaha, I almost forgot I'm a spirit."

Kurama smiled at her, loving the sound of her laughter more and more. "Don't worry; I'll transfer it to a vase so that you may be able to see it," he said as he stood up from his sitting position. He waited for Botan to do the same, he would have helped her up, but at her current state, he won't be able to.

"Thank you very much! I would really appreciate that," she said bowing at him, "You know, I think you were the first one to give me flowers, both in my past life and this life." She gave him a thankful smile as they walked to the front door, Kurama stopping by the table first to retrieve Botan's necklace. He fumbled for his house keys, and as soon as the door was unlocked, they entered.

Kurama didn't notice it, but his once gloomy and hollow house was starting to be filled with happiness and life, all thanks to Botan, whom Hiei described as 'Kurama's ghost problem'. Without him knowing, his house was starting to become a home.

* * *

A/N: Whoopee! Longest chapter of the story (as of now, that is)! Ha, and that only took me one week to finish. Something must be wrong with me. 

I have nothing against Maya Kitajima, but I just had to characterize her that way to be able to fit the flow of the story. I am sorry if I have offended any Maya supporter out there while writing this fiction. Don't worry, I'll find a way to redeem her, somehow.

Yay, Yusuke's here, too!

I am a bit concerned that I describe and narrate Kurama and Botan's relationship in an abstract way that you guys might not appreciate it. I am so sorry if it somehow confuses you, especially when there is a lack of concrete evidence of the characters' feelings for each other. (Maybe because I lack romance in my pathetic life.)

About the last paragraph, about the 'house' and the 'home', there is a deep meaning to it. 'House' is simply a structure where humans live, devoid of any feelings, whereas a 'Home' is where feelings like love, friendship, trust and others exist.

Okay, so no revelations here, just a major realization of feelings. Hope it wasn't too long that it bored you guys to death.

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Jessie Katz – **Thank you for taking the time to read the product of my insane thoughts! I'm glad that you find it interesting. And now I think I influenced you to get a copy of the movie! (Say no to piracy!) I am so relieved to know that you think it is within the context of the original series even though it is an AU. No need to wait, here's a new chapter for you!

**Kitsune of Darkness – **You're welcome! I'm glad to know that I was able to help you even with my words of encouragement. You think I should turn this into a book? I am so overwhelmed by your support! You have no idea what you're doing to my ego… laughs Informative, you say? Well, better get yourself ready for the next chapter! Two mystery characters are about to be revealed. And also, Kurama will attend a meeting with the executives of Zenith, Inc., where Sanada works. (Okay, I should stop giving out information about the next chappy…) Can't keep you waiting that long, so here's another chapter!

**MiaHime - **Thank you very much for your critique! Woah, that's too much imagination there! And the thing is, you're giving me too many ideas. laughs You really have a strong sense, I must say. But let's leave the 'mysterious couple' to the next chapter. You have too many expectaions and I am so pressured to meet all of those. I really thank you for giving me such challenge. As for Maya, I think she was in the manga. There are several references about her as being Kurama's classmate in junior high (I'm not so sure). At one time she witnessed Hiei and Kurama fighting off demons, so he had to erase her memory. But I could be wrong there. So, please correct me if I am. Anyway, here's Chapter 8 for you!

**Please, don't forget to review! **(I need a _lot _of inspiration to write the next chapter)


	9. Chapter 9 Closer

Standard disclaimer applies here.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Closer**

Someone was calling her… again.

At first, she did not mind it, thinking that it was merely a random dream. But when this _dream _of hers became a more frequent visitor by night, Botan became concerned. This is because in nights like these, she could not distinguish reality from fantasy.

'_Botan' _

The blue-haired girl looked around her misty surroundings, searching for the owner of the strangely familiar voice. In truth, she did not feel fear. Botan stood up from her crouching position; her feet set to follow the sound. A few steps further, the mist seemed to clear, only to reveal a lean figure of a man, his back facing her.

She was shocked, to say the least. Only now was she able to actually see the owner of the voice constantly calling her. Upon seeing the white shirt and pair of jeans the dark-blue haired man sported, a vision entered her mind, remembering the incident when she touched the jewel which supposedly belonged to her.

"Who are you?" Botan asked unconsciously.

The man in front of her seemed to be unmoved by her question. He walked forward to god knows where. The girl panicked, feeling a familiar pain wrench her heart at the sight of him being devoured by darkness. She willed her feet to move, but it seemed rooted on the spot.

"Wait!" she shouted desperately. It seemed to work, seeing that he halted from his ascent. Slowly, he turned around, finally facing her. As soon as he did it, a blinding light entered the scene. Botan close her eyes to shield it from the tremendous intensity.

'_Botan' _once again, he spoke her name, longing obvious in his voice. His solemn voice was suddenly replaced by a gut-wrenching scream. Botan forced her eyes open despite the pain it were subject to. The light diminished slowly, switching to an eerie crimson color.

Botan blinked her eyes a few times, adjusting it to her surroundings. Her lavender irises settled on the man, who was now lying on the floor. She walked towards him, seeing that her feet were now released by the invisible force that bound her a while ago. Botan stopped on her tracks, eyes widening as she saw the white shirt the man wore was now tainted red.

'_Blood,' _she thought. Her slender fingers made its way to her lips as she let out a loud gasp. Botan took a step backward, still disturbed by the scene in front of her. Then, a sound of gunshot resounded in the background. With a flash, she felt pain on her left shoulder.

She fell backwards from the impact. Before she knew it, Botan plunged into the fluid waves of cold water, numbing her senses. She saw her own blood mix with the water, her life leaking out of her veins.

She was about to close her eyes, accepting her fate, when she heard another voice. Unlike the previous one, it held a certain coldness that reached her bones.

'_You can never escape me.'_

Botan bolted up from her sitting position on the comfortable couch of Kurama's home. After a few minutes, she was able to catch her breath, but the troubling image was still dancing on the back of her mind.

It looked so real; that's what scares her. She was afraid that she might not be able to wake up, forever sinking in the cold depths of the water. Botan wrapped her arms around her, shivering from the mental image.

She was still caught up in her own little world of 'what ifs' when Kurama entered the living room, a cup of coffee on his right hand and the daily paper fastened between his arms and body.

"Botan, I see you're awake," he said, noting her surprised features.

"Yes," she put up a smile, hoping it would conceal her troubled features. Kurama frowned at this; a moment ago, she had this scared look on her face, which was very unusual for Botan. He walked towards Botan, sitting beside her, moving a little to give him space.

"You're up early," she commented. Kurama chuckled and Botan gave him a confused look, "Or maybe you just woke up later than usual." She noted her surroundings, seeing that daylight had made its way. She looked back at him, Kurama wearing an 'I-told-you-so' expression.

"You had a pleasant sleep?" he asked, going back to his original concern. Botan stiffened at his question, not knowing if she should tell the truth or not. After a few seconds of thought, she stood up, stretching her limbs, "Yep, sure did! I can't even remember when I had such good sleep."

Kurama frowned, knowing Botan hid something from him, no matter how big or small it was, worried him. But knowing better, he had to respect her decisions. Kurama did not want to push her to do something against her will. He was willing to wait for her to come into her own terms. He will be there, ready to listen, when she decides to tell him whatever those secrets were.

"That's good," he said, standing up as well and walked outside towards the patio. Botan followed him, observing the corporate attire he wore.

"Going somewhere?" she asked as they settled down. Kurama sipped his coffee before he nodded, spreading the news paper on the table. "I'm off to work today," he said, reading an article that caught his interest.

"That's good, you've been skipping work lately," she said, setting an elbow on the table and placed her chin on her lone hand. "I bet your office mates really miss you, especially the females," she said in a teasing voice.

"Don't forget an angry boss," he added. Personally, he had nothing against his boss, especially since he is his step father. He is a good man, that is why he consented his beloved mother's marriage with Hatanaka Kazuya. But when it comes to business, he can really be demanding, expecting so much from the brilliant and perfect Shuuichi Minamino. Kurama did not really mind, after all, how can he refuse such challenge?

They talked for another while about random stuff, Botan making sure that their conversation would not drift to her state that morning. When the clock stroke eight, Kurama took this as a sign to prepare himself to leave for the office. As much as he enjoyed his daily morning conversation with Botan, which also included teasing, his rational side told him he had to go, lest he face the wrath of Stieg Enterprise's president.

Now in his room, he gathered all relevant documents regarding today's meeting with Zenith, Inc.'s top executives. Placing it inside his briefcase, Kurama walked towards the full length mirror near his closet, examining his attire – black slacks, white long sleeves, red tie, and a black coat. He pulled a drawer nearby and took a simple green band to tie his hair with in a low pony tail. He looked sharp, very sharp indeed.

Satisfied with his appearance, he exited the room and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed his keys by the bar. He saw Botan waiting for him by the door. "Don't forget to leave my necklace, you wouldn't want me distracting you from your work," she reminded Kurama as soon as he reached her.

"Yes, we wouldn't want that, do we?" he said, kidding her once again. Botan pouted at this but he simply chuckled at her childish act. "Don't worry, it's in a safe place somewhere in my room," he said, pausing for a while before continuing, "Well, I better go now. See you later!" He waved at her and walked out of the house before closing the door slowly.

Kurama strolled towards his parked car. Before he got in, he heard Botan's voice call out to him, "Kurama-kun!" He turned his head towards the direction of her voice and saw her by the terrace, "You didn't even give me the chance to say take care!" Kurama stood there dumbstruck; all he could do was to stare at her trying to keep his emotions at bay. Botan took this as a sign to continue, "Well, take care!" she said, tucking a stray light blue lock behind her ear.

Kurama smiled at her, touched by her concern. "Don't worry, I will," he said as he slipped into the car, placing his briefcase on the passenger's seat. He started the engine and drove slowly to the front of his house. "Take care of the house while I'm gone," he said.

"Yosh! I'll do my best!" she said enthusiastically, with her fist raised in the air. He smiled once again, "I'll be going now."

"Ano, Kurama-kun," she said before he could leave, "Don't forget to eat your lunch and come home early." Kurama could feel his ears heating up; he didn't know if Botan realized that she was acting very much like a wife, _his_ wife to be exact. But knowing her naiveté, he had a feeling that he was the only one who was thinking that. Although, he really can't deny the fact that entertaining the idea indeed felt nice.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said with a salute. With that, Botan gave him a smile. Seeing that she had no other reminder to give, he drove off to the main road.

'_I really could get used to this'_

* * *

As soon as he walked into the spacious and elegant lobby of Stieg Enterprise's main lobby, all eyes turned towards his direction. All present employees seemed to find their work unimportant as they greeted their young boss, taking this an opportunity to rub shoulders with him. 

Not wanting to be rude, Kurama did his best not to miss anyone's greeting. But it turned awkward when some of their female employees would resort to other things just to get his attention, from the exaggerated batting of the eyelash, the over-used dropping of scented hankies, the famous tripping-in-front-of-him-and-ruin-newly-printed-documents style, the 'show a little more cleavage' approach, and other strategies he had no interest of knowing. Talk about harassment!

Really, he thought as women grew older, they mature. But it seems that nothing has changed since kindergarten. They just got a little creative.

Kurama walked towards the elevator, he pushed the 'up' button and waited for the double doors to open. When it did, he slowly walked inside the elevator. But his agony did not end there.

Without warning, a mob of women rushed into the elevator as well, trying their best to occupy even the smallest of spaces. They did not show any sign of resignation until a beeping sound that signified 'overload' alerted their ears.

Those who made the cut-off uttered a collective shriek of victory, which terribly hurt Kurama's ears, while the other half let out a load groan of disappointment. Kurama let out a loud sigh which seemed to be unnoticed. At least the battle was half over.

Trapped between numbers of over-excited women, he struggled to reach for the 24th floor button. When the lift reached the 3rd floor, a third of the females gave him a dreamy look before exiting. But this did nothing to soothe his nerves, because another set of giggly females entered the already cramped elevator. He released another loud sight.

'_This is going to be one long ride,' _he thought with his head shaking.

Twenty one more floors to go.

* * *

"Is Hatanaka-san in?" Kurama asked the middle-aged secretary who was scribbling something on her organizer. He was a professional, and therefore did not call the president 'father' whenever they are involved in business. Looking up to him, she gave a kind smile before replying, "Ah, Minamino-san! Good morning! Yes, he's inside. Actually, he's been expecting you." 

He gave her a slight nod before slowly walking towards the president's main office. "I suggest you visit the water closet before going in there, young man," she said in a knowing voice. Kurama turned his head and saw her pointing at the current state of his attire.

His tie was loose; his long-sleeves had wrinkles here and there, strands of his glorious red hair were free from its binding, and his expensive shoes needed a good polish. "Got caught up in the morning rush?"

"You have no idea," Kurama said, walking out, taking the secretary's advice.

Now inside the men's lavatory, Kurama did everything he could to improve his appearance. Mornings like these are really troublesome. Thinking back, his decision to work at home was definitely a good one, at least he won't have to deal with crazed women on a daily basis.

"Hm, it seems like your fans keep getting better and better," a deep voice entered his line of thought, signaling the presence of another person.

"It looks like it," he replied looking at the image of the new comer on the mirror, "It seems that my absence gave them time to improve on their tactics and caught me off-guard."

"Still vain, I see?" he said, standing beside Kurama.

"Not vain, Hiei, just realistic," he replied in a teasing voice.

"Whatever, kitsune," he answered back, now leaning towards the sink, washing his hands. Similar to Kurama, he wore a black long sleeved shirt folded up to his elbows as well as a pair of black slacks. He was never the type to wear neckties, he found it a nuisance. He, too, worked at Stieg Enterprises as a marketing manager.

"So, how's your cat?" he asked. It seemed like he won't let Kurama off the hook this time.

"She's fine," Kurama replied, "Truly a good companion." He was very much aware that Hiei knew he was lying, but he cannot back down now, even if it meant Hiei putting him under the 'idiot' category. He waited for a nasty remark but he never heard it. Sometimes, he really cannot decipher his best friend's thoughts.

"I heard from Yukina that you paid the idiot a visit," Hiei said, changing the topic.

"By idiot, you mean Kuwabara?" Kurama asked his rhetorical question.

"Who else?"

"Yes, I did visit him. I needed to consult him about some matters on his field of expertise."

"About ghosts and spirits. I never knew you two share a common interest. Really, I find that pathetic," Hiei stated, voice holding no apparent emotion.

"I read this interesting book about the matter and I merely wanted to ask him about his opinion," Kurama said in an equally calm voice, not wanting to explain further. He wanted to protect Botan and her secret, even if it means lying to his friend.

"Hn, lying is unbecoming of you, kitsune," he said as he walked toward the exit, "Yet I understand it is necessary."

"Thank you," Kurama said.

"One last advice," he stopped, hands clutching the door handle, "Next time, use the stairs."

* * *

After the quick briefing from his superiors headed by his step-father, Kurama proceeded to his next agenda – meeting at Zenith, Inc. He had heard many good things about this emerging IT Company. Being one of the leading think tanks in the industry, Steig Enterprises would find it advantageous on both sides if it were able to create good ties with Zenith. 

And that good future currently lies on the hands of one Shuuichi Minamino. His presentation today with the high ranking officers of Zenith will definitely be a make or break move for his own company. The pressure is on! He should be nervous, but surprisingly, he wasn't. It was challenging assignments like this that makes him do his job exceptionally.

Now walking along the unfamiliar hallways of Zenith, Inc.'s main building, his mind went through different strategies to win this deal. As he approached the double doors of the board room, he took a deep breath and put his game face on.

"Good morning, gentlemen," he said to the strange faces that greeted him as soon as he entered the room. He introduced himself to the officers of different ranks and made sure he gave them a good impression, not only of himself, but also of the company he was representing.

As soon as brief introductions were made, he approached the platform and prepared for his presentation. Kurama has a perfect control on words and charisma that impressed everyone inside that enclosed room. He never ceases to amaze his audience as he answered different questions thrown at him, may it be hard and technical.

After hours of discussion, finally it was over. From his assessment, it seems that his presentation went smoothly as he got approving looks from Zenith's officers. They congratulated him for a job well done. The only thing left to do now is to sign some papers to make things official.

"That was a good presentation, Minamino-san. Truly, I was impressed," a voice behind him uttered words of congratulations. Kurama turned his head towards the speaker and he was greeted with the sight of a man in his early 30's donned with a pair of grey slacks and a dark blue long sleeved shirt inside the matching gray coat. The young man had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Thank you, Sanada-san," he said with a slight bow. He remembered his name from the introduction a while ago. It would be bad if he forgot the names of those who are involved in this important business deal. And how could he not recognize this man? His can be seen on the business section of every newspaper almost everyday. "It really is an honor to hear those words, especially from you."

He nodded in reply. This man definitely has no problems in receiving compliments and flattery. "I would like to have a word with you, to settle some things. Care to talk about it in my office?" Sanada asked

"It would be a pleasure," Kurama said, following the older man's lead. When they reached the young executive's spacious office, Sanada offered Kurama a seat, which the latter accepted. They talked about other details regarding the project proposal Kurama made previously. They also settled the dates regarding the contract signing and the conditions under the contract.

They discussed nothing but business, and Kurama would like to keep it that way. There was something in Sanada's eyes that tells him to keep his distance. He did not understand this feeling, but decided to trust his instinct for it has never failed him in the past.

Their discussion lasted about half an hour. With everything settled, Kurama found no need to further rob the business prodigy of his precious time. "I think everything has already been resolved, if you don't mind, I will take my leave. I don't want to bother you any further," Kurama said in a business-like manner as he stood from the comfortable chair. Sanada stood as well.

"It was good doing business with you, Sanada-san," Kurama said extending his hand. "It was a pleasure, Minamino-san," he replied, taking his business partner's hand for a brief shake, "I will see you on the contract signing date. Give my regards to your father."

"Of course," Kurama said, his head bowing for respect. Finally, he turned around and walked towards the exit. He stopped in his tracks as something hung on the wall caught his eye. It was a painting. Sudden realization hit him. The image on the painting was similar to the vision he had of Botan that one afternoon after having lunch with Maya on the museum. He was unable to hold himself back after that.

"Botan," he whispered softly, but loud enough for Sanada to hear.

Sanada, who was then sitting on his chair, looked up in surprise as soon as he heard the word 'Botan' escape the other man's mouth.

'_Interesting,' _he thought. He stood up and walked towards the stunned Kurama.

"You said something?" Sanada said as soon as he reached Kurama. His eyes were sharp, examining every move the young man made. Maybe, just maybe, Minamino can lead him to his sought after prey.

"H-huh?" Kurama said in apparent disorientation.

"You said something. I think it was 'Botan'," Sanada replied, putting words into Kurama's mouth. With this, Kurama put his stoic face back on. His voice gave him bad vibes, and somehow, he felt it was connected to Botan's security.

"Yes, I did say 'Botan'," he paused for a moment, careful of the words he would be saying next, "Peony. I just noticed that even though there are cherry blossom trees on the background of the painting, those petals are pink peony petals, not cherry blossom petals."

Sanada did not expect his reply, to say the least. "Once again, you impress me. Those indeed are peony petals, a fact known only to the artist and of course, me," he said as his eyes shifted to look at the painting that seemed to taunt him, for the person who he was searching for was merely standing there.

"I see," Kurama simply said.

Silence.

"And would you believe the title of this artwork is, coincidentally, 'Botan'?" he said, his eyes not moving. Kurama's eyes widened from the sudden revelation. He did not know what to think of this new information, but there was something that tells him not to react to Sanada's disclosure.

"May I ask who the artist is?"

"I am sorry, but I have to respect his wishes to remain anonymous," he said, now facing Kurama, "My dear friend is now dead, after all."

"I see," the young man said, troubled by the lack of emotion he presented given the fact that his friend was dead. Never in his entire life did he meet anyone with that disposition. He decided then and there that he did not like this man standing in front of him.

"I believe you were on your way out?" Sanada said, he was now retreating back to his desk.

"Indeed," Kurama said. Taking one last glance on the blue-haired lady on the painting, he stepped out of the horrid room that was Sanada's.

* * *

'Ding!' 

The sound signaled that the elevator he was on was now on the ground floor. Kurama's mind was still hooked on what just occurred a while ago. Right about now, he should be rejoicing and celebrating for he able to make a successful deal with Zenith, Inc., but something is more important than that.

'_Sanada,' _he thought as he walked out of the lift. The things he said earlier really bothered him. It seems that he knew something about Botan, not the painting, but _his _Botan. Seeing that Sanada would not say anything directly, Kurama did his best to extract information from him by studying his body language. But it seems that he was already five steps in front of him.

Looking back, the woman on the canvas had a striking resemblance with Botan. It made him wonder, does it have any connection with her? Her past? Why did the anonymous artist paint her image? But what he dreaded the most, does Sanada have any connection with Botan?

His thoughts were shattered with the sound of his ringing cellular phone vibrating in his pocket. Kurama took it out and looked at the screen, seeing that his father was the one who is calling him.

'_Probably to ask what happened to the presentation,' _he thought as he pushed the answer button.

"Yes, father?" Kurama answered. For the second time that day, he stopped on his tracks, stunned. The news his step-father delivered was definitely not a good one. As soon as their conversation was over, he clumsily set his phone back in his pocket and dashed out of the building, not minding the hollers he got from the employees whom he bumped in the process.

Right now, nothing was important.

The only thing that mattered now is that he reaches Tokyo Hospital as soon as possible.

* * *

The drive from Zenith Building to Tokyo Hospital had been nothing but a blur to him. The words his step-father said over the line still rang in his head. 

'_It's your mother!'_

By that time, he had stopped breathing.

'_She fainted back at home. We're here at Tokyo Hospital.'_

With that, his world seemed to shrink.

Parking his car near the hospital's entrance, he dashed towards the information desk, almost tripping at the process. He slammed his palms on the counter, startling the nurse behind it. "I need to know the room where Shiori Minamino is," he demanded.

"And may I ask what is your relation to the patient?" she asked, still a little shaken from the incident a while ago. "I'm her son," Kurama said, trying to calm himself seeing that the nurss's reaction to his outburst.

The nurse immediately turned to the computer nearby, keying in the name. Her brow furrowed for a moment, "I'm sorry, sir, but there is no Shiori Minamino in our records."

Kurama shook his head, almost making him dizzy. How could he be so stupid? "I'm sorry, I gave the wrong name. Shiori Hatanaka," he said. The nurse gave a little nod before turning back to the computer. "Ah, here it is! She's in Room 617," she said. But by the time the nurse looked back at the young man, he was already gone.

He started running by the time he saw his mother's name on the screen together with the information he needed. He didn't wait for the nurse to tell him where his mother was since he saw at the screen that she was staying at the 6th floor.

Kurama ignored the pain his legs were in at the moment. He had been running for quite some time now and his muscles started to tense in exertion. Finally, he reached the 6th floor. His eyes scanned the rooms he passed, and at last, his eyes settled on his target.

He burst into the room, only to be greeted by the surprised looks of both his step-father and step-brother. Lying on the hospital bed was his mother, still unconscious. Kurama approached her and noticed how pale she looked. He knelt by the bed, his knuckles brushing her cheeks.

"What happened?" Kurama asked his family.

"I-I just got back from school and I f-found her lying o-on the floor," it was his step-brother, Suichi, who answered. Obviously, he was still upset by what he saw. He must have felt guilty.

"I-I'm sorry, onii-chan. I wasn't able to t-take care of o-oka-san," he continued, eyes almost close to tears. Kurama saw this and approached his brother, "Don't worry, it's not your fault. You did very good protecting our mother." He ruffled the young man's hair, comforting him.

"It's just that --," Suichi was not able to continue his sentence as his tears flowed uncontrollably out of his eyes. To save face, he covered his eyes with his arm, his fist clenched tight. Kurama smiled despite his young brother's display of emotions.

"Right now, we still don't know what happened to your mother," Hatanaka said, weariness apparent in his eyes. He looked fatigued, and his usual kind face was replaced by worry. "The doctors are still running some tests. They said they won't release it until tomorrow."

Kurama nodded in response. Right now, all he could do was worry. But he cannot let his family know. He was always the dependable one. Always the source of others' strength. He cannot let them get a glimpse of his true feelings; he knew both his step-father and step-brother would not be able to go past this crisis if he did.

"I'll get something to drink," he said before turning towards the door. "Orange soda?" he asked his young brother, an encouraging look on his face.

"H-hai." Suichi said, now wiping the tears that stained his cheeks. The previously troubled face that the young Hatanaka wore was now replaced a smiling one. Their father gave a relieved sigh, thanking Kurama for consoling both his son and him, as well. With that, Kurama left the room, giving the sleeping Shiori one last glance.

He walked along the hallway in search for a vending machine. Unable to contain his feelings, his thoughts drifted to his mother's condition. Kurama's mind were saying endless prayers, hoping that it would reach the gods in heaven and make everything all right. Finally, he saw a vending machine by the corner and slowly moved towards it.

He groped inside his pocket in search of some loose change, but found none. He groaned this. It seems that cold drinks are not an option.

"Having problems, my friend?" an amiable voice entered the scene. Kurama turned to the voice, seeing a taller man with brown hair and hazel orbs.

"No, not at all," he gave him a kind smile. "I was about to get some drinks but it dawned to me that I don't have loose change with me. I'll just have to exchange my bills for some coins at the cashier."

Before he could say no, the man in front of him began fishing some coins from his pocket. "Here," he handed Kurama the loose change. Kurama began to shake his head together with the waving of his hands. But the other man seemed persistent as well. He took one of Kurama's hands and dumped them in it.

"The cashier is on the first floor. It would be easier this way," he said with a kind smile, "Besides, I won't take no for an answer."

Kurama let out a defeated sigh, but was still very grateful for the other man's kindness. "Thank you, um --," he realized that he had been in the company of the man for about ten minutes, and he didn't even know his name!

"Koenma," he paused for a while, extending his hand for a shake, "Koenma Daioh."

Kurama took his hand and gave a firm shake. "Shuuichi Minamino," he introduced himself.

"Any relatives here?" Koenma asked. In truth, the reason why he had been kind to the other man was because he saw him race wildly along the corridors a while ago, seeing his heart about to break any second. Now, he was standing face to face with the same man, still trying his best to keep his emotions for himself.

"Yes. My mother was admitted this afternoon. We still are not sure as to her true condition," Kurama replied, anxiety apparent in his voice. "What about you?" he asked, changing the topic.

Koenma was a bit taken aback by the question, but nevertheless, he replied, "My sister is in coma right now. She encountered an accident and my wife and I are here, taking care of her."

As soon as Kurama heard about the condition of Koenma's sister, he felt sorry for him, "That's too bad. I wish for the improvement of her condition."

"Thank you," Koenma said.

After a few moments of conversation, Koenma finally decided to take his leave, "Well, I should be going now. My wife probably is wondering where I am right now. Nice meeting you, Minamino-kun."

"Same here, Daioh-kun. Do introduce me to your wife some time, she seems like a wonderful woman," Kurama said, calling out to Koenma who was now walking at the hallways.

"She is. I'll be sure to introduce you to her one of these days," Koenma called out to him.

"And then I can visit your sister," Kurama said. Koenma merely gave him a vague nod. With that, he left.

* * *

Koenma was now on the first floor. He was to report the terrible racket the air conditioning system in their room was producing. As he neared the information counter, his eyes widened at what he saw. Three suspicious men in black coats and dark shades were somewhat harassing the poor nurse stationed on the counter. 

He picked a spot near the counter and hid himself from the view by standing behind a huge pillar. At last, he was able to hear the conversation.

"For the last time, woman, I want to know if there is a Fukuyama Botan staying here in your hospital!" the gruff voice of the threatened the young nurse.

"I-I can't tell you that, sir. Since you a-are not a relative, I-I can't give you t-that kind of i-information! T-that's against our policies," she cowered.

From hearing this, Koenma stiffened. _'He's already making his move,' _Koenma thought, feeling sweat trickle down his chin. He was grateful that there was such policy, but if ever _they_ were to get past that security policy, he and his wife were already prepared. It was a good thing they decided to enter _her_ under a different name.

After another few seconds of what seemed like hell for the young nurse, an elderly and strict woman appeared on the scene. "What's happening here?" she asked.

"Head nurse!" the small woman exclaimed. She explained the situation with the three men.

"I'm sorry, sirs, but we cannot release such information to those who are not relatives of the patient. This is a standard operating procedure, not only here in our hospital, but in all hospitals as well. I suggest you take your leave before I call security," the old nurse said, not even flinching as she said those brave words.

Grumbling, the three men left the building, casting the head nurse death glares. As soon as they left, the old woman scolded the other nurse as well for not being brave enough to defend her self.

Koenma left his spot, the issue on the noisy air conditioner already gone in his mind.

Right now, he needed to make a phone call.

* * *

The Tokyo Police station was anything but peaceful. Shouts can be heard here and there, papers were flying everywhere, offenders and criminals were brought in on a regular basis. There is action in every corner of the building. And there was definitely no room for any rest. Life in here is really dynamic. That is why Yusuke Urameshi loved this place. 

But this day was truly unusual for Yusuke. No pending cases, no paper work, and worst of all, no criminals! Its like a criminal holiday or something. He was really bored now. Man, he would do anything for a single crime to happen, hell, even it were just a pick-pocketing scam!

Slumping his shoulders, Yusuke fell back on his chair and rotated it until he became dizzy. He them started to doodle on one blank paper he found lying there. Man, the silence was really killing him.

As if answering his prayers, his phone rang. Eagerly, he reached for it, almost falling out of the chair in the process. He finally got hold of the receiver and placed it by his ears expecting to hear the words 'Inspector Urameshi, we have a job for you'.

But it wasn't the case.

"Yusuke," the weary voice on the other line said, "We have a problem."

"I think he already knows."

With that last sentence, his eyes widened while his grip on the phone tightened.

This is definitely a very unusual day.

* * *

Whoo! That was long. Sorry for the very long interlude. I finally got to finish this chapter since final exams are over (whoopee!). 

Kurama was mobbed by women! Ha, you really can never separate fan girls in any fiction involving Kurama…

So close, yet so far…

Steig is the German word for 'Rose'. Really, I had a hard time thinking of the name for their company.

**Replies to Reviews:**

**foxykurama0555 – **Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry if Chapter 7 was a little blurry, to tell you the truth, I, too, had a hard time writing that. But if I have the time, I'll try to make some edits. And as for your questions, I assure you that this will have a happy ending! I can't give you details other than that. Just look out for the next chapters:)

**MiaHime – **Hey there! Thanks again for the review. I really do love reading your lively comments! Don't worry about your imagination; it really is helping me create scenes for other chapters. And thank you as well for the advice and your words of wisdom! Here's a new chapter, enjoy:)

**lady orheal – **Thank you very much for the compliments! Now, you really have me blushing. This story is based on the movie, Just Like Heaven, but not the entire story though, just the fact that Botan's soul is separated from her human body, her having memory problems, Kurama helping her with her predicament and some other minor things, like Botan merging with Kurama's body. It's a personal favorite of mine as well. Don't worry, I have no plans of abandoning this story. Maybe just some delayed updates… :)

**antic psychedelic – **I am very grateful for the support you have given this story! I also thank you for your very kind words. I am glad that this fiction is able to rouse your interest! I would like to apologize for the missing articles for the previous chapter, the truth is I wasn't able to proof read it due to a tight schedule. But don't worry, I'll correct those mistakes as soon as I have the time. :)

**Kitsune of Darkness – **I am glad that you liked the last chapter! I really had fun writing that. Thank you again for your kind words, it truly does help me improve my writing. I hope this one will suit your liking as well. :)

**sweetcanines – **Thank you for leaving a review! Even though you were not able to review Chapter 7, I know that you have continuous support in this story. And for that, I truly am thankful. I like that scene, too! I got it from the movie (Just Like Heaven) as well, but I used it in a different scene. Here's another chapter for you, hope you like it. :)

**MercurialMinx – **I truly am honored to receive your first review with your new account! One of the best K/B stories, you say? Now those truly are big words! Thank you so much! Rest assured that I will not let this story go to waste. In fact, I already have the whole story stuck in my head. All I need is time and a little urging from reviewers for me to update. Hehe, I can be very lazy at times. :)

**xy human – **Here you go, a new chapter! Don't die on me now! I am so sorry to have kept you waiting for a very long time. Thank you for the review! Don't forget to review this chapter. :)

Please read and review! I would really love to know your thoughts and opinions.


	10. Chapter 10 Down Memory Lane

Author's Note: Golly, it feels like ages since I last updated!

Standard Disclaimers apply here!

* * *

**Chapter 10** Down Memory Lane 

Yusuke replaced the receiver in its cradle, his whole body shaking from the news he had just heard. The conversation went on without him uttering any sensible word for only a string of curses were able to make its way out of his mouth. It took a handful of reassuring words from the man on the other line for Yusuke to calm down, even just for a bit. Still, his thoughts were plagued with different scenarios that could happen after hearing the news.

Finally remembering to breathe, with his shoulders drooping, Yusuke sank down his chair. He mentally counted one to ten, a technique he learned from his fiancée, to release all the stress he was being subject to at the moment.

He reached for his wallet on the back pocket of his pants. Picking on the secret pocket, he took out a worn-out picture, its sides already turned yellow by time. But even in its pitiful condition, the colorful image still remained – the image of the kids staring straight at the camera, wearing innocent smiles, oblivious to the terrible things that were about to come their way and change their lives entirely.

His eyes looked at the young version of himself on the right. He was merely nine years old when the picture was taken. His face was dirtied with mud coupled with bruises here and there, while his shirt was torn in different places, yet a huge smile was plastered on his face while he gave out a peace sign. On the left, stood another boy with dark blue tresses, who was older than him by three years or so. He, too, had similar accessories on his face, namely dirt and mud, but he still managed to give a kind smile. They both looked like they had gone to an archeological dig.

On the middle, a young girl with light blue tresses was clutching a worn out bear. Unlike her two companions, she was the only one who looked clean, except for a little dirt that managed to make its way on her cute pink skirt. She was the perfect image of innocence as her periwinkle orbs bashfully gazed on the camera. Her timid smile made her seem more adorable.

'_Those were the times,' _he thought, a small smile made its way on his face as he leaned further in his chair. He closed his eyes, clearing his mind from any negative thoughts, concentrating on the good memories of his childhood.

* * *

_"Come back here, you brat!" Yusuke heard their neighbor holler as he ran as fast as he could away from his property. It was a Saturday and, once again, he was on a very mischievous mood, playing pranks on random houses. This time, Yusuke messed with their neighbor's garbage, scattering it all-over their front lawn._

_He turned left on the corner, letting his feet drag him to who knows where. No longer hearing the mad shouts of his neighbor, he slowed down his gait, taking deep breathes from exhaustion. Now walking, his eyes scanned his surroundings, looking for anything that would catch his attention. Finding nothing, he headed to the park nearby._

_There, he saw kids of different ages playing on various parts of the park. Three were on the sand-box, building sand castles, four were on the slides doing different stunts as they slid down, six were playing kick ball, running here and there, three were hanging by the jungle gym, and four were playing Frisbee. Nothing looked out of place, unless you look on to the swings. A lone girl of seven years old sat on one of the swings, hugging a small bear tightly._

_"Hey, Botan-chan!" Yusuke called as he approached her, "Wacha' doing here alone?" As soon as he reached her, he went on the swing next to her and stood its seat. Standing, he swayed his swing, waiting for Botan to answer._

_"I wanted to make new friends, but it seems they don't like me at all," she said, her head bowed while she hugged her bear tighter._

_With that, he looked at her puzzled. "Why do want to look for other friends? You have me as a friend, doncha?"_

_"That's precisely the point," she looked up to him, sarcasm obvious on her tone. He jumped off the swing and attacked her with tickles, "Why you little–." Botan stood up as soon as she saw Yusuke make his way towards her, his eyes full of mischief. Being an only child in the family, Yusuke had this longing for any brother or sister contact. As soon as the young Botan was introduced to him by his mother, he found that younger sister figure in her._

_He chased after her, igniting a squeal of happiness from her. Yusuke smiled at this, seeing the normal bubbly Botan come back to life. However, she was not only bubbly; she can be very clumsy at times. Without looking in front of her, Botan run blindly and she bumped against one of the older boys playing kick ball. Both stumbled from the impact. Recovering first, Botan stood up and immediately begged for forgiveness, but it seems like the other boys were now giving the younger girl dirty looks._

_Standing up, the fallen boy glared at her when he saw the dirt on his clothes, "You're gonna pay for this–," he was about to slap her when Yusuke in between them, his arms shielding her from the other boy._

_"Don't you think it's a bit wimpy hitting a girl, and she's even younger than you, ne, Miyamoto?" he asked, his eyes blazing with anger. He really was a jerk, picking on weaker kids just to prove his power. But Yusuke was one of the few kids Miyamoto was unable to beat._

_"Ah, Urameshi, I really don't understand why you choose to stand by that freak!" he spat, disgust evident in his voice as he gave her another glare. Botan lowered her gaze on the ground, ashamed for being called a freak. He was the one who initiated the name since she had a very different hair color, and he ruled that anyone who made friends with her will suffer._

_"Because I prefer her company, you jerk," Yusuke answered back, "At least she doesn't reek with body odor like you." Miyamoto's minions tried to stifle their chuckles from Yusuke's remark as soon as their leader gave them a threatening look._

_"You are really testing my patience, Urameshi!" he roared as his fist made its way to Yusuke's face. Seeing this, he was able to duck. His right foot kicked the older boy's right leg when he crouched to avoid the blow. As a result, he stumbled once again. "Still too slow," Yusuke commented as he stood up, brushing away the dirt in his pants. Turning around, Yusuke walked towards Botan._

_"Yusuke, watch out!" Botan screamed as she saw Miyamoto stand up once again, his fist once again ready for another attack. Instead of avoiding it, he faced his attack, for he knew if he were to stand aside, his punch would definitely hit Botan. Satisfied that he was finally able to hit Yusuke, Miyamoto gave a victorious smirk._

_"That's it? An ant's sting definitely hurts more than that!" he said as he rushed forward, giving the older boy a punch on the stomach. Staggering backwards, Miyamoto fell down for the third time, taking deep breathes as he went down. By this time, the other kids on the park left, fearing that they will be involved with the fight._

_After a while, he was able to recover and he ordered his minions to attack, "What are you standing there for? Get him!" he roared. Five other boys attacked Yusuke, but he was able to fight with them on equal footing even though he was out-numbered._

_Miyamoto was stunned with the fighting prowess Yusuke displayed. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was amazed. He saw Botan on the sideline; she was now slumped on the ground. Taking this as an opportunity to take revenge on her, he stood up slowly, making sure he remained unnoticed by Yusuke and Botan. Making his way to her, an evil smirk appeared on his face as his arms raised, ready to start another onslaught._

_Yusuke, seeing this, momentarily stopped, letting his guard down. "Botan-chan! Behind you!" he shouted before punches and kicks rained all over his body. Botan hearing this, turned her head and saw Miyamoto's hand about to hit her. Not knowing what to do, she merely raised her arms in attempt to shield her fragile body. Amazingly, she never felt the impact. She raised her head to find out what happened. Then she saw the back of a tall figure standing over her._

_"Onii-chan!" she called out in surprise. She felt relieved seeing his older brother appear on the scene._

_"I know you're pissed off about not being able to beat me," he said in a monotonous voice, "But if you have any problems with me, do not involve my sister in any of this!" Indeed, everyone knew that the twelve year old Ryo Fukuyama, like Yusuke Urameshi, beat the fourteen year old Aota Miyamoto in every challenge he hurled at him. And knowing this aggravated him, and released all his pent up anger on the younger Fukuyama._

_With a single punch, the behemoth that was Miyamoto fell to the ground one last time. Ryo walked towards Yusuke, who was currently in need of help. One by one, he beat up all of Miyamoto's underlings. When they managed to stand up, even with aching bones, they carried their leader, who was currently out cold, and left the scene._

_"What took you so long?" Yusuke asked, wiping the sweat under his chin. If Botan was his sister, Yusuke looked up to the older Fukuyama as a brother. He had total respect for the guy since the day Ryo saved him from a group of thugs who tried to beat him up, just like what happened today. He placed high reverence on him because he was the man he wanted to be when he grows up._

_"Well, you know me," he said good-naturedly as if nothing happened, "I had to run some errands for Oka-san." Ryo extended a hand to the fallen Yusuke and helped him up. "You're such a goody two shoes, y'know that?" Yusuke said as he stood up._

_"I expected that you would be able to fight them all. But it seems like you need more practice, you're getting soft, Yusuke," Ryo teased._

_"What are you talking about? I could have fought all those losers, but I left some for you to practice on," Yusuke replied with the same tone. With that, they both laughed. Even if they were not related by blood, they really considered each other as brothers. However, their pleasant moment was destroyed when they heard sniffles on the background. When Ryo looked behind him, he saw his younger sister curled up on the gravel._

_"Hey, Bo-chan, don't cry. It's all over," he said as he bent down beside her, caressing her pony-tailed locks, "Oni-chan won't let them come near you again."_

_"Yeah, those losers won't be able to mess with you. We made sure of that, ne, Ryo 'nii-san?" Yusuke added as he reached for the dirtied bear on the ground and gave it to the crying kid._

_"It's not that," Botan said in between sobs, "You're all dirtied and bruised because I wasn't able to protect myself – sniff. If I were strong like you, – sniff – this would not have happened." With Botan's revelation, Ryo and Yusuke looked at each other, worried._

_"These wounds are nothing, Bo-chan. It was our pleasure to protect you. Don't you remember? You're onii-chan's princess," Ryo said, patting Botan on the head._

_"But I want to protect you, too," Botan's tears burst as she exclaimed, "I don't want you hurt or sad because of me."_

_"Then smile for us, Bo-chan," the older brother gave her a reassuring look, "That simple smile of yours is enough to chase away all the painful feelings we have right now."_

_With teary eyes, Botan gave a smile._

* * *

That afternoon, they went home hand in hand, their bond stronger than ever. Yusuke reminisced that they all agreed on a _believable _excuse which included a mad dog chasing after Botan and the older boys wrestling the dog. Just thinking about it made him smile a bit. He remembered Mrs. Fukuyama and her worried features when she saw them, but as soon as they explained the situation, her very positive nature came back, thinking it as another Kodak moment. She went back inside their house and took a camera; she had them make a cute pose, thus the result of the yellowed picture in his hands. 

Since then, they had been inseparable. Even if they were in different school levels, they remained close, especially Yusuke's bond with the siblings. Ryo and he were partners in crime, and together, they protected those in need, especially Botan.

Over the years, she grew to become a beautiful young lady and attracted the male species here and there. Being he protective brothers that they were, Ryo and Yusuke threatened any boy who glanced her way. Definitely, they had to pass their standards even before those boys would have a chance with her.

But all things come to an end. After three years, tragedy struck the Fukuyama siblings when their parents died in a car crash. The three of them grieved for weeks, and an unspoken fear of being separated clouded their thoughts. Yusuke even remembered pleading his mother, Atsuko, to adopt the Fukuyamas. Even if she wanted to, she cannot do anything because she had no legal claim on Ryo and Botan. If she were to adopt them, Atsuko must wait until their relatives waive such right.

Months passed, and none of their relatives seemed to want to claim the siblings. This gave the three the hope that they would become siblings, this time for real. Each night, each one prayed that no one would appear on their front door assuming the right of claim.

When the time of claiming almost reached its end, the three rejoiced. But it was short lived since a distant relative from Paris arrived to take Ryo and Botan away. The before the two's departure, Yusuke was unable to sleep, not wanting tomorrow to come. But it was inevitable.

The next day, the three said their good-byes. He remembered Botan crying her eyes out and Ryo giving him brotherly advices and other reminders. Yusuke just stood there, silent, still unable to accept this reality. Only when the two stepped inside the cab that would bring them to the airport was Yusuke able to wake up from his dream. He felt tears slide down his cheeks as he saw the vehicle fade away on the horizon.

Day by day, he would visit the old Fukuyama house, hopeful that they would return. For months, he would skip school and remain on the abandoned house and would come back to their home when afternoon came.

After a few more months, Yusuke woke up to the noise next door. Excited, he dressed up quickly, running as fast as he could to the house that once belonged to his best friends. He saw a moving truck in front of their lawn and different personnel transported furniture and fixtures inside the house. But still, his friends with blue tresses were no in sight. Dejected, he started walking back to his house.

But it seems like fate had other plans for Yusuke.

Before he made it home, a young girl with brown pig-tailed locks and hazel eyes came into view. _'Hi! My family and I just moved in today. My name is Keiko Yukimura, what's yours?' _Yusuke remembered the first time he met Keiko.

But that was another story.

* * *

It was almost ten o'clock when Kurama arrived home. His mother has not woken up when he left the hospital. He decided to stay by her side for the night, but his step father insisted that he go home and rest since it had been a tough day for him. He merely advised him to go back the next day. 

Getting out of the car, he grabbed his briefcase and some envelopes and headed to the front door of his house. Snatching his keys from his pockets, he opened the front door and entered.

'_It sure seems quiet in here,' _Kurama thought, _'I wonder where Botan is.'_ He walked to the spacious kitchen and set his things on the center table. He headed for the fridge and searched for something to eat. He forgot to eat lunch after all those reminders Botan gave him early that morning. Finally settling with a carton of milk, he marched to the pantry and snatched a loaf of wheat bread.

Sitting himself on the dining area, he slowly nibbled on a piece of bread, his thoughts focused on his mother's predicament. He truly was worried, since he remembered what her doctor said in her last check-up a month ago that she should not subject herself to stress and other negative emotions since it can be bad for her heart. He was scared, no doubt about it, but being Kurama, he chose not to show any weakness.

"You're home!" a cheery voice that belonged to no other than Botan brought Kurama to reality. She sat herself in front of him, a big smile displayed on her face. "So, how was your day?" she inquired.

"Fine. I was able to make a successful deal today. Father was truly impressed," he said in a nonchalant manner, not wanting to show his true feelings even to this girl. But nothing gets past Botan, especially when Kurama was involved.

Frowning, she leaned forward, giving her companion a scrutinizing look. "W-what?" Kurama asked, a little nervous with the close proximity between their faces. "You don't look fine to me," she said, leaning back to her seat, crossing her arms, "Something bad must have happened."

Waiting for Kurama to speak, she just stared at him, features contorted with different emotions. "Well?" she asked.

"Botan…," he trailed off, pleading her not to make things difficult for him. Seeing this, she stood up from where she was seated and gave a loud sigh before walking away, "I know when I'm not wanted. I just thought that all those things that we've been through were enough for you to trust me," she paused, slowing her recede, "Because for me, they were more than enough." With that, she disappeared.

Seeing her fade away like that, Kurama felt pang of guilt eat his insides. Her words haunted him as if he had done the most evil of sins. It ran through his head like a broken record, taunting him.

The truth is, he trusted her. But there is something inside of him, forced habit maybe, that forced him to clam up and never really showing the truth about his feelings. He didn't want to bother those people around him, especially those that meant so much to him, with his seemingly insignificant feelings. Always, Kurama had to put up this strong façade, not letting anyone, not even his mother, in.

He thought he can fool them, but really, he was fooling himself.

Instead of protecting them from pain and sadness, he was actually becoming the source of – a painful realization. He forced himself to become numb to such feelings, but he was human after all. Even if he told himself a thousand of times that he needed to be strong, he can feel himself falling further to what he had been avoiding from the beginning – frailty.

In times like these, when he kept all the negative emotions he had, he can recall his mother and friends give him a look that says they want to reach out to him. But sadly, his true self had a long time ago been submerged deep within the murky waters of melancholy; even he himself can no longer reach that point.

But since Botan came into his life, he felt those waters slowly start turning shallow. She gave that _person _deep inside him courage to swim forward and reach for the light, not to be afraid of what others might think of him.

Her tender smiles seemed to melt the ice surrounding his heart, making him unafraid to feel. Her positive outlook despite drastic times made him want to dream with her, that tomorrow will be a brand new day, to hope for the better. Even her most simple gestures were enough for him to overflow with such indescribable sensations only she is capable of initiating.

She gave him the reason to aspire to become someone better.

Botan is this kind person who is unafraid to extend her hand to whoever needed her. And this is exactly what she was offering him right now, a helping hand. An unerring promise that she will never let go if only he takes her hand, to take one huge step. Her eyes urging him to trust her. To have faith in her.

And that was what he should be doing right now.

Placing his clenched fist down the table, he used these as leverage to stand up. God knows how afraid he felt at the moment. But he needed to stop running, hiding. Slowly, he ascended to the one place he Botan would be staying in times she needed to think – the balcony.

Unmistakably, there she was, sitting once again on the railings, obviously undaunted by the height. Walking towards her, he readied himself with the words he was about to tell her. Seeing her back just a few meters in front of him, he composed himself and settled beside her, leaning against the railings as well.

"It's my mother," he started, not really looking at her direction and instead towards the skies above. He took her silence as a sign to continue. With this, he went on to narrate what happened that day, including the heavy emotions he felt when he heard of the news. She did not speak, yet he had a feeling she was encouraging him.

When he finished, Kurama turned his eyes to her, only to see her smiling brightly at him. Instead of repulsion, he found something akin to satisfaction linger in those purple orbs. "Now, that wasn't so bad, ne?" she finally said. Thinking over her words, he realized that a huge amount of emotional baggage he had been carrying was lifted from his battered shoulders. Finally, he can breathe again.

"Don't worry," she continued, "I know she'll make it. Like you, Kurama-kun, she's strong. Your mother won't be beaten by this. Just have faith her, and everything will be alright."

"Thank you," Kurama said, grateful for her kind words.

"No, _thank you _for trusting me enough for you to share your thoughts," Botan paused for a second, thinking of the right words to say. "Life is hard, really. We can't go on living with merely our strengths. Even if you were the strongest person in the world, you'll still need someone to rely on in times when you feel everyone is against you. That is why we need to trust others with our weaknesses so that when the world goes crashing down, that someone will be able to pull us up," she said, her eyes containing vast knowledge about life itself. About him. It was a wonder how she knew so much about him given the short amount of time they had spent together.

Even with the numerous trials and tribulations that he was currently facing, Kurama found a reason to smile, thanks to Botan. Right now, he can start living.

And it hit him – it felt good to rely on others.

* * *

That night, Yusuke found himself in front of the impressive building of Tokyo Hospital. He entered and passed by the information counter. Almost all of the nurses knew him, not only because of his ruggedly good looks but also because he was a frequent visitor. The nurse stationed in the information counter did not even ask him questions as to what prompted his visit. By now, she was already used to his presence especially during that certain time in the night. 

Yusuke walked up to the sixth floor, his eyes searching for a certain Room 621, which can be found on the end of the hallway. Now standing in front of the correct door, he stared at the sign in its right which contained the name of the patient confined – Daioh Sakura. Without knocking, he entered the room.

He was welcomed by the prostate form of a very familiar light-blue haired young woman. He searched the room and found an older woman sleeping on a couch, a comfortable blanket wrapped around her. The man who was currently watching-over the patient looked up to him, but he remained seated next to her. Yusuke closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked.

"I didn't expect you until later," Koenma said, regarding Yusuke's presence.

"Well, you know me. I can be a devil on wheels," he said, sitting on the corner of the patient's bed.

"How is she?" Yusuke asked, "Did the doctors say anything?"

With his question, Koenma sighed, "Still the same. No significant improvements since last week. But the doctors say it's normal for a person in comatose. We really can't predict when she'll wake up." Their hushed conversation continued, discussing other information about the young woman's condition, trying their best not to touch any topic that had any connection with the bastard that put her in such predicament.

But it was inevitable.

"What shall we do?" Koenma asked, burying his face on both hands, "With sources like his, it will only be a matter of days until he discovers the truth."

"Don't worry; I'm collecting as much evidence I can against that bastard," Yusuke replied, his fist clenched tightly that it turned white, "I won't let him kill Botan like he did to Ryo." Undoubtedly, he still felt guilty for allowing that son of a jackal murder his brother.

He could still remember the night he went to his apartment and told him about Sanada's illegal dealings. But he did not believe him. Like the others, he was blinded by the positive image he showed the public. Seeing that there was no use forcing Yusuke to believe him, Ryo left his apartment with no hard feelings.

'_Take care of Botan for me,'_ the last words he heard from him.

That night was the last time he saw Ryo.

The next thing he heard about him was the news of his untimely death.

He was the head of the investigating team that found his murdered body on the outskirts of town two years ago. He could remember mourning right then and there on the crime scene, unable to do his work properly that he left the rest of the work to his men. For weeks, he had been inconsolable, drowning all his sorrow with liquor.

Yusuke will forever regret having taken that path. He should have not doubted his words. And because of him, Ryo died.

'_I killed him.'_

He destroyed his future.

And he refused to be the one to destroy Botan's future as well.

Seeing Yusuke's troubled features, Koenma said, "You should not feel guilty about this, Yusuke. Knowing Ryo, he doesn't hold any sour feelings against you."

Yusuke remained silent, wallowing himself in his self induced guilt.

"When we were in Paris," he continued, feeling a sense of nostalgia in the air, "He talked about you with such pride. His first years there were difficult, especially with foster parents like them." Koenma was pertaining to Ryo and Botan's distant relatives who sought the legal to claim them. They were harsh and abusive, making them work even at their tender age.

"But he said he couldn't give up knowing that you would definitely call him a wimp or something if he did," Koenma said, chuckling with the memory.

"I failed him," Yusuke finally said, "I betrayed his trust."

"If you did, he wouldn't have entrusted Botan to you." Koenma said, standing up and walking towards the window, staring at the night sky through the blinds, "You're only human, Yusuke. You can't control circumstances such as these."

"See this as an opportunity to redeem yourself."

Yusuke fell silent once again, but this time, a determined look washed over his features as he looked down on the sleeping Botan.

'_I'll protect her,' _Yusuke let out a solemn promise, _'And I'll have my revenge, Sanada.'

* * *

_

Back in his spacious office, Sanada sneezed. _'I must be coming down with a cold,' _he thought while reading the documents on his table. But thinking about it, he had never been sick since he was six years old. He gave an arrogant smirk, _'Ah, must be one of my many admirers fantasizing about me.' _Well, who could blame them? With looks like his, one is bound to remember it forever.

Speaking of looks, he met someone that day that could _possibly _rival his own. And he could not simply let down such challenge. He also proved to be an intellect. That man gained his respect just by that.

But most importantly, he might know something that he didn't.

Something that might be the key to all mysteries surrounding his long sought for prize.

'_Botan,'_ he thought evilly. Looking up, the vision of a woman's portrait that hung above his wall welcomed him. No matter what happens, he simply can't let go of it. A constant reminder that she was his. Almost, that is.

After a while, he picked up his phone and dialed random numbers. Placing the receiver to his ear, he heard a steady ringing tone. Within seconds, a gruff voice answered, "Who's the hell is this?"

"It's me," Sanada simply said. If he was ever insulted by the tone of the other man's voice, he never showed it. He was already used to these kinds of people; they can really be barbaric at times and don't have the manners at all.

"Sir!" the other man said, startled, "I'm sorry about that, boss." Obviously, he was aware of the disrespect he exhibited a while ago, and he better make amends as soon as possible or suffer the consequences later.

"How's the progress regarding your search, Sato," he inquired, keeping his voice cold. He never did like bad news, and from the way Sato's breath hitched up with his question, he knew then and there that he won't be hearing any good news that night.

"Um," he paused, thinking of the right words that could save him from his employer's wrath, "I have stationed my men in different hospitals all over the city. They have exhausted all their available sources, but there's still no trace of her."

When Sanada did not reply, Sato panicked. Somehow, he had to give his boss an assurance that everything is going according to plan. "Don't worry, sir. I have instructed them to expand their search to nearby cities," Sato said in a tone that even he himself was not convinced.

"I have another job for you," Sanada said as if he had not heard what his underling just said a while ago. With this, the poor man sighed in relief. At least, his life was spared even for another day. "I need you to get information about a certain person," he said, sitting himself comfortably on his chair.

"Anything you say, boss."

"Minamino," he paused, his eyes blazing, "Shuichi Minamino."

* * *

A/N: More revalations in this chapter, doncha think? Honestly, I'm not so sure what will happen next, I don't know how to fill the gap between this chapter and the later part of the story (I already pictured how this would end...). Oh well, this will constitute another big problem for me.

I extend my deepest and warmest gratitude to those who reviewed the previous chapter, namely, **foxykurama0555**, **MiaHime**, **Kitsune of Darkness**, **sam**,** kakasakuluver**, **sweetcanines**, **starchocol8**, and **Scarlet Amaranth**. Sorry, I'll not be able to give individual responses, I have to meet the deadline for our thesis paper, (I'm so dead, by the way!).

**Please review!** Its the only thing that keeps me sane in this sad and cruel world full of terror professors and groupmates who are part human, part parasites.


	11. Chapter 11 Of Hopes and Dreams

Author's Note: Hey, look what the cat dragged in, a new chapter of TGOY! Sheesh, it really took me a very long time to update this little story of mine.

Standard Disclaimers apply here.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Of Hopes and Dreams**

Kurama woke up, feeling great, 4 o'clock in the morning, hours earlier from his daily wake up call. For some strange reason, he felt like a truckload of emotional baggage was lifted from his shoulders. He stretched his arms as he sat up and studied his surroundings. It was still dark outside, an obvious indicator of how early he chose to wake up.

Remembering that his mother was confined in the hospital, he felt a pang of guilt strike his heart.

'_Don't worry. I know she'll make it. Like you, Kurama-kun, she's strong. Your mother won't be beaten by this. Just have faith her, and everything will be alright.'_

Botan's soft voice filtered his thoughts, erasing every inch of doubt he felt. Those words she uttered the night before became his source of strength for that day. He needed it to be able to accept whatever today's verdict would be – good health for his mother or the contrary.

Focusing his senses to his darkened room, he sees an inanimate Botan curled up in a small couch located in far corner of the room in a very uncomfortable position. Only now did it occur to him how he never thought of what Botan's nightly activities were while he was sleeping, tra la la-ing in dreamland.

Even if she were a ghost, um, a sprit, the position she was in still looked very uncomfortable. He was so sure she'd get either a stiff neck or an aching back, and much worse, both, in the morning.

Stepping out of the comfort of his own bed, he walked toward the sleeping form the young spirit in his room. When he reached her, he suddenly felt guilty with his intent to wake her up.

For starters, he did not think it would be wise to nudge her out of her slumber for his hands would only be touching air. He would surely look stupid just by doing that.

Second, he had no right to wake her up in an ungodly hour such as this. Even if she was in her current ghostly state, she still needed rest.

And last but definitely not the least, she looked terribly adorable sleeping like that, her arms bent and tucked to her chest, soft cherry lips slightly parted, strands of her blue hair dancing lightly to the soft breeze coming from the opened window nearby.

For a moment there, she looked so _real_. Real enough for him to touch.

Restraining himself from doing anything stupid, he walked to the other direction, dismissing the image of Botan's slumbering form. As much as possible, he did not want to disturb her. He remembered that there was a more pressing issue he had to deal with for the moment.

Making his way to the bathroom, he took off his shirt and expertly tossed it into the hamper, noticing the growing pile of clothes in it. Really, he had to do laundry more often. Finally free from any form of clothing (drool), he entered the shower room and braced himself for the cold water that came rushing out from the shower head.

* * *

On the other side of town, another young man awakened from a very unusual dream. It has been a very long time since he last dreamt of anything. Being forced into adulthood at a very tender age of seven years old, he believed that dreams were for losers and he refused to be branded under that category. 

He shifted restlessly in his bed, his deep blue orbs focusing on the intricate patterns of his ceiling when he finally settled in the most comfortable position he found. He placed his right elbow on his forehead and concentrated on what he saw in his most recent dream.

For the first time in many months, he saw Botan. And like most of the dreams he had of her, she was smiling at him. He realized how much he missed that wonderful smile of hers.

He smiled bitterly at a thought he had. It was inevitable that when he sees herm the real Botan, again death would surely be his gift to her. A proper reward for what she did or at least planned to do to him. He furrowed his brows, controlling the rage that was starting to form.

After a few deep breaths, he calmed himself letting himself drown at the image of Botan in his dream, her kind periwinkle orbs mesmerizing him as always. He sighed sadly at how ironic things were. Maybe this was his payment for the things he did.

If the circumstances were entirely different, then things would, definitely, be _different_.

For a moment, at least, he would let himself succumb to his own weakness he would never admit to anyone.

Closing his eyes, he let his thoughts wander and go back to the time when life had been less complicated.

* * *

_The first time he saw her was during the funeral. He was very much aware that she was the primary reason Ryo was working form him despite knowing the dangers his job entails. Knowing his late employee, Ryo would not allow him touch or even lay his eyes on his beloved sister. She wasn't that hard to notice, aside from the striking resemblance of their facial features, her rare azure colored hair was one damn give away._

_Only a few people were present at the ceremony. As far as he knew, the siblings were already orphaned long before he met Ryo and their only living relatives were not in the country to even mourn, nor did they care, for his death. Those who attended were mostly friends and enemies as well. _

_On the sidelines, he saw five men sporting dark suits located in different strategic points, ready to shoot anyone who dares lay a finger on their boss with any evil intent. These were the same men who had beaten the young man who lay inside the coffin right now. But he would not let them put an end to the show; it would be boring and messy._

'_I did him a favor, actually,' Sanada thought to himself a small smirk forming in his face. He delivered one clean shot. A lone bullet piercing right through his heart; through his very soul. He died even before he hit the ground. _

_His wandering thoughts were brought back to reality as a soft feminine voice sliced through the air, reaching his sensitive ears. There, by the podium, stood her slim form dressed in a black dress, yet it did nothing to diminish her beauty, it even made her light blue tresses shine with a magnificent luster. As she started with the eulogy, the slight tremor that clung to her tender voice did not escape his ears. He was so sure that she would cry and break down before her speech ended. And he was never wrong._

_But this young lady, like his brother, proved him wrong. As she continued with her little speech about his dead brother, not a single tear fell from her periwinkle eyes. Instead, strength emanated through it. A strength similar yet different from the one he saw numerous of times from Ryo's own eyes. _

_By the end of the ceremony, most of the guests had already left, but Botan stood there by her brother's freshly dug grave, her eyes devoid of any emotion. Tiny droplets of rain started to fall from the sky, yet the young woman remained unyielding, still caught up in her own contemplation. Before the weather gets worse, Sanada grabbed the umbrella his henchman was holding above his head to shield him from the rain._

_He stood beside her, her shoulder touching his upper arm, never reaching his shoulders due to his height, and held the wide umbrella above their heads. "Are you not aware of the current weather condition? It would be raining cats and dogs in just a while. You know, if you stay here any longer you'll catch a cold," he initiated the conversation, trying his best to inject a little humor. But it seems that his humor was not working to his advantage. _

_She remained silent; Sanada took this as an opportunity to look at her closer. He noticed the slight blush on her cheeks, probably from the cold weather, that he decided then and there, suited her. Her long dark lashes emphasized her sparkling colored eyes and her pink thin lips were pursed tightly, preventing it from trembling with the cold. She has this natural charm that can captivate even the most heartless of persons despite her gloomy black dress. And Sanada was not an exception this time. _

"_I promised him long ago that I will never shed a tear," goes Botan, "That is why I'm letting the rain cry for me."_

"_I'm sorry for your loss," Sanada said, almost sincere, almost real. Kami-sama knows how much regret he felt for the death of Fukuyama Ryo – none whatsoever. Yet, one had to commend his acting skills._

"_He lived a good life, and that's enough," Botan answered after a long moment of silence. _

"_I know," Sanada said, his eyes boring straight into Ryo's tombstone. With his comment, Botan looked up to him, somewhat confused with what he said._

_Realizing her questioning look, he replied, "Oh, it seems I haven't introduced myself yet._

_Pardon my forwardness, I am Hitoshi Sanada. I was Ryo's employer and friend as well," he said before trailing a lonesome look on his grave._

"_His works are truly magnificent, and to tell you the truth, I am a big fan," he said thoughtfully. He looked at her at the corner of his eye, searching for any reaction, but still she remained passive. _

_He was about to say something about some random thing when her soft voice cut him, "I hated those." If ever he was shocked, he never showed it. This girl truly mystified him beyond words. "Those creations were what took him away from me. Even if the proceeds from the sale of his paintings were what helped us get by from day to day and funded my studies in art school, I would rather have us starve than be left alone in Paris."_

_Sanada just stood there, still unable to grasp how this girl would prefer being poor than to live a more comfortable life with money at their pockets. "It seems that I've been rambling again, I'm sorry for boring you with such thoughts," Botan said cheerfully, her cheeks gaining more color from embarrassment as she scratched the back of her head._

_Sanada bowed his head before saying "I'm sorry but it seems that I should be the one to blame for your demise. It was my directive that Ryo-san work here in Japan, and it forced him to leave you in Paris." He inwardly laughed at the double meaning his words held. Wait a minute, was he actually apologizing to her? From the looks of it, yes. Definitely another first!_

"_It is not my place to forgive you. It was his choice to go here and work for you, he could have said 'no', but he chose this path thinking it was the best for us. It probably was, but as they say the best way is not necessarily the easiest one," she said, sighing as she finished. _

"_Its good to hear you don't hold negative feelings toward your brother. He was a good and honorable man, I would know," he said, mumbling the last part of his speech. Shifting, he took Botan's right hand and placed the umbrella handle in it. Botan, whose eyes were now wide, was obviously surprised by this act of kindness._

"_I hope to see you again, Fukuyama-san," he said, leaving the shelter that the umbrella had to offer from the drenching rain, "Until we meet again." With that he moved forward as one of his henchmen rushed toward him, a new umbrella clutched in his hand._

_Botan could only nod her head at the retreating form of Sanada. She was stunned by his presence. No one, not even her, can deny that his charm was engaging. But he held a mysterious air that made her spine tingle with something akin to fear, telling her to become more wary._

_Right now, she didn't know whether she would be looking forward to see him again.

* * *

_

Sanada moved uncomfortably in his bed. Remembering her was not a healthy thing to do, especially with such circumstances surrounding them.

But he couldn't help himself not to think of her. Even in the short time he took her under his wing, she was able to bring back something he thought he had lost a very long time ago – his heart and soul.

Botan was the only person who could bring out the best in him. When with her, he can't help but smile, a thing he wouldn't normally do. Botan unknowingly thawed the ice that surrounded being, and he slowly but surely learned to open up to her. She made him dream and aspire to become a better person.

In short, he liked the Sanada Hitoshi that he was when Botan was by his side.

Only with her.

Only her.

He was so close to believing that he would be willing to change and sacrifice many things, until she made that step to betray him and shatter everything he held for her. He had trust issues, and it was very difficult for him to forgive others.

Yet, even with her betrayal, he was hoping that she'll come back to him as the old Botan he used to know. Hoping that she'll be able to forgive him for taking away her happiness and bring back the man he was with her. Hoping that he wouldn't have to pull the trigger and kill everything that was good in him.

Hope. One of the feelings she had introduced to him.

And aside from that, there was love.

* * *

Kurama strolled along the white corridors of the hospital, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. He never did like hospitals. His father died in a hospital after meeting a car accident. He watched as his father bled to death in the emergency room and not one of the residents seemed to care. 

After his death, Kurama's mother suffered from depression and had to go to the hospital several times due to her weakened state. And every time Kurama went there to accompany his mother, people died. As he grew older, things didn't change, and it scared him just thinking that his mother would be next in the death list.

Too caught up in his own thoughts, Kurama didn't notice the voice of his younger brother calling out to him. Before heading to the hospital, Kurama passed by his mother's house and picked up Shuichi. Feeling a little frustrated, the young Suichi resorted to tugging his older brother's hand a little too hard. Startled by the sudden force, he looked at his brother in question.

"I just saw Yusuke pass by over there," he said pointing to the now vacant hallway, "I called out to him, but it seems he's deep in thought as well. Sometimes, you guys can be so different and similar at the same time."

"Yusuke? I wonder what he's doing here so early in the morning," he said, questions as to who he might be visiting in the hospital. It couldn't be Kuwabara, even though he was often involved in street fights, he had Yukina to take care of his wounds and bruises. If it were Keiko, Yusuke would have informed them of her condition. It couldn't be Hiei either, since he hated hospitals as much as he did. And he doubted if Yusuke would visit Hiei alone. It couldn't' be Shizuru, since she's stronger than a horse and Kuwabara. Genkai wasn't a fan of science and technology; she would rather stick to her herbs and other medicinal plants,

His mind went on thinking of other people who Yusuke might possibly visit but he was interrupted once again by his younger brother. "Hey, nii-san, we're here," he said motioning towards the door of their mother's room, "You should stop zoning out, y'know. You almost bumped into a wall back there."

"Okay, I'll be more alert this time," Kurama chuckled as he realized how the younger boy was trying to be the older brother. As they entered the room, they both saw their mother already up, talking animatedly with her husband, who, even with his disheveled state, was obviously happy to see Shiori well.

"Mother!" it was Suichi who first rushed to her side, hugging her tightly. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked with concern. Even if they were not related by blood, the bond between them remained strong. Suichi's biological mother died after giving birth to him that is why he never really felt a mother's love until his father married Shiori.

Shifting her eyes, Shiori saw the lean form of her older son as he slowly walked to her. She saw something different in his eyes. Those bottle green eyes, which used to reflect pain and suffering, were now staring at her with peace and serenity.

It's as if he had changed a lot since the last time she saw him, which was like three months ago. Physically, he looked the same, still her handsome son. But whatever changes that had transpired internally, she had a feeling it was for the good.

Before Kurama could greet Shiori, she cut him off with a very unusual question, "Did you get yourself a girlfriend without telling me, Shuuichi?" Both Suichi and Kenji Hatanaka joined Shiori in giving the now blushing Kurama curious looks.

"Nii-san, is that true?" Suichi asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Is it one of the employees in the office?" It was now Hatanaka's turn to question him.

After a moment of trying his best to calm himself and subdue the blush that managed to appear in his cheeks, Kurama finally answered, "Well, hello to you, too, mother. And to answer your question, I don't have a girlfriend and if I really had one, you would be the first to know."

The three gave him unbelieving looks that made him feel uncomfortable. "It's true!" he said, sounding more defensive than he would let himself sound like. Kurama felt childish defending himself from his family who didn't seem to believe him.

"Nii-san has a girlfriend!" Shuichi declared almost too happily as he jumped in place.

"I told yo–," before Kurama could complete his statement, his family bombarded him with another series of awkward questions.

"Who is she? Do we know her?"

"What does she look like?"

"What is she like?"

"Is she nice?"

"How long have you been together?"

The image of Botan made its way inside Kurama's head and butterflies started to multiply in the pit of his stomach. The voices of his family seemed blurred as his thoughts concentrated more on Botan. Before he got carried away any further, he mentally kicked himself, hard, which seemed to wake him up.

And when he got back to his senses, his family threw him the biggest question yet, "When do we get to meet her?"

Before he could protest, the door opened and Dr. Hatoko, Shiori's attending physician, entered with a clipboard in his hand. "Well, it seems like you are having one fun family reunion!" Kurama didn't know whether to be thankful or not by the doctor's appearance. Even if his arrival stopped his family from asking him about his non-existent girlfriend, it also prevented him from giving his explanation. As a result, his family still believed that he had a girlfriend.

"Well, I hope I'm not disturbing any family time, but I now have the results of your medical exam, Mrs. Hatanaka," he said, flipping through the pages of Shiori's file. With this, Kurama held his mother's right hand tightly, lending her courage, while her husband stood on the other side, his right hand gripping her shoulders not too tightly. Suichi was sitting beside Shiori on her bed, clutching her left hand.

"Based on our findings, your previous illnesses had made your heart weak," he paused, briefly looking at their reactions. Good thing, none of them reacted violently, aside from the young Suichi's frown, everything was peachy.

"But it is not incurable. We can prescribe supplements that will help in strengthening your heart. Proper diet and rest is also advised."

"Is there any other way which can hasten her recovery?" Kurama asked, not quite sure if the doctor was saying was good thing or bad thing.

"The nature of your sickness is not physiological, but rather psychological. That is why operating is not an option," he replied.

"So, is there anything we can do about it?" Hatanaka questioned the doctor.

"As I said, her sickness is more psychological in nature, in layman's term, it's more of a state of mind. I suggest you make her happy and avoid her having any negative emotions," Dr. Hataka said then gave a big smile, "But from what I see, you won't have that much of a problem in making her happy."

"I understand. Thank you, Dr. Hatoko," Hatanaka said before smiling at his family.

"I will have you released three days from now so you can gain enough strength before you leave, is that okay, Mrs. Hatanaka?"

"Alright, thank you again, doctor," she gave him a kind smile.

"No need to thank me, just stay healthy, okay?" he said before talking with the rest of the family, "I'll be going now, I still need to do a few rounds. I'll be back after lunch to check up on her."

* * *

As soon as Sanda stepped out of his luxurious white limousine, a horde of reporters and photographers bombarded him with questions and snapshots. Instead of pushing them away and say the notorious 'no comment' phrase, as most celebrities nowadays usually do, he graciously answered some of their questions while striking a pose for the cameras, making sure each angle was perfect. 

It was most evident that Sanada liked being on the limelight. And it was also obvious that the media people liked to butter him up. As long as he was happy, everyone was happy.

However, their shallow happiness was cut short when a bunch of suited men surrounded Sanada, while another group shooed the annoying newsmen. After all, Sanada was following a tight schedule and he can only offer as much as ten minutes of his time to accommodate them. If they wanted a more up close and personal interview with him, they had to have one scheduled, which by the way was impossible to do. That leaves them settling for a daily 10-minute interaction with the Sanada Hitoshi.

Giving one last wave, Sanada entered the main lobby of Zenith Towers while the rest of the media men dispersed, giving peace and quiet to the front area of the building as if nothing had happened. The employees who bore witness to it were not at all shocked or even curious as to what had just happened. One had to get used to it since it was a daily ritual. In the contrary, what would surprise them really is when one day they arrived in the office without the pesky reporters, cameramen and photographers blocking their way.

Sanada was able to reach his office without much difficulty. Most female employees greeted him with obvious adoration, probably hoping that one of the most sought after bachelor will get to notice them. The glares they got from his bodyguards were not enough to get their hopes down and instead they returned it with equally spiteful looks.

After giving his bodyguards their assignments for the day, Sanada settled himself in his comfy chair and greeted the other person in his office. "Good morning, Botan," he said, looking up to the revered piece of artwork on his wall. With that, he scanned his table, searching for the documents he needed to sign. However, work was the last thing in his mind when he saw the unlabeled folder in the center of his table. Curious, he picked it up and opened it. There, in the first sheet, was the picture of Minamino Shuuichi and some pertinent details.

'_Sato sure didn't waste any time,' _he thought as he read through his records. He was further impressed by what he learned about him. A worthy opponent he truly was. But the things he learned were merely the tip of the iceberg. He knew there something more to his _almost_ perfect façade, he had to find out the connection he had with Botan, and these information and other facts was not providing him with that link he needed.

He was about to give up and call up Sato to admonish another job poorly done when his stern eyes caught something very interesting.

'_Hm, it seems Sato would have to live for another day.' _

There in the family and friends list was a certain Urameshi Yusuke.

And how many Yusuke Urameshi's there in Tokyo who has police inspector for his occupation that he knew of?

Only one.

Urameshi Yusuke. Ryo and Botan Fukuyama's childhood friend. The number one obstacle to Sanada's ultimate goal. Sanada knew that even with his insignificant existence in Tokyo Police Department (TPD), Yusuke was still able to pull some strings that made it difficult for him to find Botan.

He could kill him with just a snap of his fingers, but now was not the time. He didn't know how much information Ryo leaked to him. He was also unaware whether Yusuke managed to tell other people about his _business_. And he being in the TPD, however irrelevant position he had, was not helping.

Placing the files back to its original folder, Sanada stood and paced toward the portrait of perfection in his wall. "Guess what, Botan. It seems like I'm one step closer to finding you," he paused a little, as if expecting it to reply, "I think I should pay Minamino Shuuichi a little visit in his home."

* * *

A/N: And CUT! Another chapter in the wraps! I know it was kinda boring, but it is to be expected since I was doing this during my OJT. And the boring environment really got to my writing. Aside from that, I had to close the word file every time my boss passed by, thus interrupting my momentum. 

Right now, before you think I totally changed Sanada's personality, I feel the need to explain more on his character since I have a feeling I won't be able to insert this in the succeeding chapters.

Character in Focus: Sanada Hitoshi

Okay, so he's not entirely that evil, he just had a bad childhood. Being the sole heir of their multi-billion dollar business, he was trained to be perfect at a very young age, therefore, there was no room for any mistakes. That is why he has this thing about eliminating people who didn't do their jobs properly.

We can say he's cold and heartless since his parents didn't show enough love and care when he was a child, and I suppose we all know how important it is for every child to feel these kinds of emotions. As a result, it became very hard for him to trust people or to feel any positive emotions for that matter. When Botan came into his life, everything changed (I'll try to show this in the succeeding chapters).

When she _betrayed _him, his initial reaction was to kill her off. But his strong feelings for her are somehow preventing him from doing so. So as of the moment, he is suffering an internal conflict.

Man, I love to psychoanalyze other people! Anyone wants to be my patient? Hehehe… -

Dear Readers, please don't forget to review! I desperately need the reviews so that I can make this story better. To be honest, even if I already know how this story will end, I think I might be suffering from a slight case of writer's block (Botan's lack of participation in this chapter is enough evidence! Waah, what's happening to me?!) and I find it hard to fill the gap between chapters and the ending. I need new ideas, so I hope you can give me some by saying your thoughts and opinions.

**Replies to Reviews:**

**foxykurama0555 – **Here's another chapter for you, hope you like it! I'm so sorry for the very long wait, I have been very busy for the past few months with school. I hope you understand. Thanks for the review! Don't forget to review this one, too!

**ANOUNOMOUS – **Oh no, I hope you haven't got yourself into any serious trouble by reading my stories! I may just have to stop writing more to keep you out of trouble, ne? Hehe, just kidding. Don't worry, I have absolutely no plans of abandoning this story!

**Smexy Kitten – **I am so glad that you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the encouragement, and to tell you, we had a 93 for our thesis paper, hooray! Anyway, here's another chapter with more reflections. It seems like I have been writing more flashbacks which makes the story flow somewhat slowly, but I guess its necessary for the development of the story. I hope you like this one as well!

**Innocent-Guardian – **I am happy to learn that love this humble fiction of mine. Really? It reminded you of another series? Hmm, as far as I'm concerned, there's only one reference of this story which is the movie Just Like Heaven. Maybe I need to check that series out for more inspiration. I hope you didn't loose interest by me taking very long to update, here's a new chapter for you!

**Addictedtoinuyasha – **Guess what? I'm addicted to Yu Yu Hakusho too! (Especially to Botan and Kurama, weeh!) I'm happy that you liked my story! I'll do my best to make it better and of course, to update more! Thanks again!

**sam – **Woah, one of the best stories you've read? Thank you so much! Now my ego is inflated 10 times more! Kidding aside, I hope you like this chapter too. I'll do my best to live up to your expectations! Thanks for the review!

**MiaHime – **Yes, Yusuke is in the picture, isn't it great? I'm trying to put other characters in so that it won't get too boring. I hope this chapter enlightened you why Sanada is so obsessed with our dear Botan. I really don't want to make any character pure evil since I believe that there is good in every person. Also, I like those types of stories where you can't seem to really hate the antagonist. (Maybe I'm just weird… -) Here's an update! Hope you update your story too!

**Sainzo Taz **- Don't die on me yet! You have to read the whole story first before I let you die! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story of mine. Here's a new chapter for you, enjoy!

_Wow… Longest author's note yet…_


	12. Chapter 12 Slipping off the Edge

Standard Disclaimer applies here!

"…" – Talking

'…' – _Flashback_

"…" – _**Thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Slipping off the Edge**

For the third time that week, Kurama was strolling along the white corridors of the hospital. But instead of having that eerie feeling of doom he usually had, he was feeling quite the opposite – light-hearted and unnaturally happy. Maybe it was due to the fact that his mother was scheduled to leave the hospital today, after getting enough rest after her previous episode. But there was also the fact that Botan was skipping beside him, invisible to the eyes of any other person with the exception of him.

"Wow, I finally get to meet your mother!" she exclaimed, being over excited with their activity for the day. "Well, not actually meet her, but you get the point," she continued, feeling a little silly with her previous statement.

With that, Kurama merely smiled, remembering that there were too many people around and the psychiatric ward was just four floors above his head. Surely, if he were to have a decent conversation with her now, there were three or more people who would readily pounce on him and put him in a straight jacket.

"By the way you've been talking about her, you make her sound so incredible and nice," she rambled, forgetting Kurama's instructions before they left home that she had to minimize the talking.

When he was about to leave that morning, Botan pleaded to bring her with him. Obviously, staying at home with no one to talk to for almost a week was getting to her nerves. Hell, she can't even turn on the television or open a book! It's a wonder how she survived the week without losing her sanity.

At first, he was hesitant, already foreseeing the complications this might bring to his reputation. But just one single look at her cute periwinkle puppy dog eyes, his resolve crumbled and all he could do was heave a huge sigh and say, "Okay, you win." Hearing his final answer, she bounced around the house, making Kurama a little bit dizzy.

"Only with one condition," he paused, waiting for Botan to settle down and hear what he had to say.

"Sure," she said, a huge smile never leaving her pretty face.

"No talking with me in public, especially around my family," he said, trying to look strict and firm.

Botan pouted like a five-year old kid and crossed her arms, "I'll try."

"That's not the answer I was looking for," Kurama said sounding like a father, intent on disciplining his child.

"You can always say you have an imaginary friend," Botan suggested, unmoved by Kurama's threat. She didn't know whether it was because he was a pure gentleman or because she was special to him that he always gave way to her requests. She didn't want to push her luck, so she picked the first alternative. Living with him for **almost a month**, Botan learned that her housemate was a complete gentleman and he would easily yield to her with a little prodding.

"Botan, don't you think I'm a little too old to have an imaginary friend?" Kurama chuckled at her suggestion. Sometimes, Botan can be the most simple-minded person he knew, but when it comes to serious matters, she always manages to surprise him with her deep wisdom.

"Now, promise me you won't talk to me in public."

"Fine, I promise," she finally gave in.

But it seems promises are easily forgotten especially when excitement surges through Botan's spirit form. Really, it was a wonder where she gets so much energy when she doesn't eat at all. He merely sighed in defeat, _'I guess this is one of her traits that make her the 'Botan' that I lo-,' _Kurama came to an immediate pause, his heart pounding in his chest at the words he almost said. He shook his head furiously to erase the thoughts that started to enter his mind.

'_Get a grip, Kurama! You shouldn't think of Botan like _that_, especially in times like these,' _he reprimanded himself, unaware of the slight blush that managed to form in his cheeks.

"Hey, Kurama-kun, are you alright? You look a little flushed," Botan said, leaning towards him, concern evident in her voice, "Don't tell me you've caught some sort of disease by staying here in the hospital for too long."

(A/N: I'm tempted to make our dear Kurama say, "If you consider the 'love bug' a disease, then I guess I got it from spending time with you." But that's just too out of character. I'm being weird again… Okay, on with the show!)

Just seeing the concern from her eyes, Kurama forgot his own promise and said, "It's nothing, Botan. Like you I'm excited to see mother, too."

Just as he said that, a man passed by and saw him talk to no one in particular. He gave Kurama a weird look, and with that, the latter said in an outright manner, "Imaginary friend." The man gave him another incredulous look and immediately left the scene, thinking the read headed man escaped from the psychiatric ward.

Botan burst with laughter, hugging her stomach tightly, "Ha ha ha, that was one lame excuse!"

"Well, it was you who I got that idea from."

* * *

Ayame sat beside the prone form of Botan, wiping her arms with a damp towel. Koenma left a while ago for a client call. Even if he was hesitant at leaving both women behind, his wife gave him assurance that she'll take care of Botan.

"But I'm not just worried about her, I'm worried about you, too" he said, clutching her hands tightly, "We're in a very tight situation right now, and I refuse to loose the both of you. You know how dangerous these people are."

"I know, but they don't know me, too," she said, giving him a hug, "I can really be cunning if I wanted to."

With that, Koenma sighed in defeat. There's nothing he can really say when Ayame made up her mind. "Alright, I'll go. But please be careful when I'm gone. I'll try to finish this meeting early," he said, giving his wife a quick peck on the lips before picking up his coat and keys, "I'll be back as soon as I can." With his last words, he left the room.

While cleaning Botan up, Ayame made it a point to talk to her while doing so. The doctor advised that by doing this, Botan's mind might react to her words, which would be of great help for her recovery.

"And do you remember the time when both Koenma and Ryo-kun went home drunk? We were so mad at them for that and we even threatened them that we'd kick them out of the house if they do that kind of silly thing again," Ayame reminisced, dipping the towel in a nearby basin half-filled with tap water.

"It's really nice to remember old times, ne, Botan-chan? Koenma and Ryo-kun became instant friends when you and your brother first set foot in Paris. And when Ryo-kun decided to leave for Japan, even if he didn't show it, Koenma was really distraught with his departure. But we promised that we'll take care of you while he's gone, and that's what we're doing until know," she said as she squeezed the towel, hard enough to release excess moisture.

As she reached to wipe her neck, something unusual greeted her vision. "Botan-chan, I think this conversation is really good for you. Look, you're gaining more color," Ayame finished, noting her once pale features were replaced with a healthy glow. Her cheeks had a slight blush and her lips were pink like it used to be. Even her pallid skin returned to its fair color. Her breathing also seemed normal, to the point that she no longer needed the help of the respirator.

'_Hm, I think something good will happen today,' _Ayame thought cheerfully as she continued cleansing her skin.

* * *

"Sir, we just found out the subject is in Tokyo General Hospital," Sato's gruff voice said on the other line. He was glad that he was able to make a successful job, and he planned to continue doing so.

"I see. Prepare the car, I'll be coming down in a minute," Sanada replied, stacking the documents in his table before placing the receiver back in its cradle. He stood up and brushed his suit, removing the inexistent dust mites. Walking towards the double doors of his office, he gave one last look at his prize before stepping out.

"Its time we meet again."

* * *

"Shuuichi, aren't you a little early? You're mother won't be released until later after lunch," Hatanaka greeted his step-son good-naturedly, "It seems you're a little too excited to see her."

Kurama approached his father and gave him a brief hug when the door burst open and in came the younger Shuichi, with two cups of instant noodles in his hands, "Nii-san, you're here!"

"Well it seems like I'm not the only one who's excited around here," Kurama said, chuckling at the youthful energy his brother possessed.

"Oh, you have a younger brother? Kurama-kun, he's so adorable!" Botan said, walking to the younger boy who was oblivious to her presence. "Even if you are not related by blood, if you look closely, you have the same nose!" she continued. Kurama had told her about the situation of his family during one of their more lengthy conversations and he was glad that she was not like other people who were judgmental.

Trying his best to act normal, Kurama turned to his mother who was sitting up on her bed. "How are you feeling, mother?" he asked and kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine, honey. Never felt better!" she said, quite energetically, as she cupped her son's face. Her calloused hand caressing his supple skin reminded him of all the sacrifices she had to do just for Kurama, and it always seemed to make his heart swell with love and gratitude. He will forever be indebted to this woman in front of him.

"Aw, the mother-son bond you have is really touching," Botan said, moved by the affection Kurama rarely shows. Given the short time they had spent together, Botan noticed that Kurama had many reservations. But slowly, he was able to bring down the walls that surrounded his heart. And Botan was glad to have witnessed this. Little did she know, it was actually her who caused this change in him. With their little conversations, Kurama seemed to open up to her more than he imagined he would.

Kurama's eyebrow twitched a little with Botan's not-so-soft voice at the moment. He had this urge to turn around and give her _the__look_ and remind her of their agreement. But sadly, there were too many witnesses and he was so sure they would notice his odd behavior.

"So, are you going to tell us now about your girlfriend?" Shiori said with a full dose of enthusiasm evident in her voice. With her comment, everyone's ears perked up, even Botan's, curious about Kurama's answer. Immediately, a small blush formed in his cheeks while he shook his head with embarrassment. He feared that his mother's sudden hyperactivity was a side effect of the medicines she was taking.

"Yeah, you haven't told us about her the last time," his younger brother butted-in, obviously enjoying Kurama's discomfort of the subject. Just seeing the expression Kurama had at the moment, his family knew that they were hitting closer to the jackpot. If their suspicions were false, he would have reacted in a more subtle manner and immediately dismiss the subject. But this was not the case now. He was really doing a poor job on defending himself.

Apparently, this was not the end of Kurama's sufferings. In fact, it was just starting to get even worse. "Really? You have a new girlfriend?" it was now Botan's turn to question him, unknown to the others who were present in the room. "I guess you hooked up with Maya-san after all!" she exclaimed, Kurama not really deciphering the tone her voice held. His thoughts shifted its attention back and forth as his family threw him different questions while Botan rambled on about why Kurama didn't mention the fact that he already had a girlfriend.

Not taking the mental torture any longer, he excused himself from his family, saying somebody was calling him on his cellular phone. "Oh, I didn't even hear it ring," Hatanaka commented, not fully believing his step-son's excuse. "It's in silent mode. I felt it vibrate in my pocket," Kurama said almost automatically. With that, he exited the room with a floating Botan behind him.

Once they were out, Kurama led them to a corner where no one could see them – away from the prying ears of his family and the judgmental looks of passers by. When he finally faced her, Kurama noticed how quiet Botan has become. The momentary frustration he felt suddenly disappeared when he saw her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her in a hushed voice. Botan shook her head furiously, just looking at her do that made him dizzy. "Nothing, it's just that," she paused, not sure how to express her feelings. Kurama gave her an encouraging look, as if telling her to go on. Finally surrendering, Botan continued, "It's just that it upset me that you kept something important as this from me. I thought that we were close enough to tell each other things like these," her cheeks burned, partly from frustration and partly from embarrassment. After all, she didn't want to sound jealous or something.

With her admonition, Kurama laughed out quite loudly, clutching his stomach for added drama. In truth, he felt happy and flattered that Botan considered them close; that must have meant she gave her full trust to him. Also, he found it unnaturally satisfying seeing that Botan was acting jealous. In reality, she need not be jealous. If she only knew the truth, she would probably be blushing at the fact that she was jealous of herself.

But now was not the time for him to reveal his feelings, for he was still unaware of the magnitude of feelings he held for her. He promised himself that he would reveal everything to her as soon as he was sure of what he was feeling. She deserved that.

Right about now, Botan's face was as red as a tomato. She can't believe Kurama was laughing _at _her! If she were in her physical form, she would have beaten him into a pulp just by doing that. But given her limitations, she instead crossed her arms, ready to leave him there in the corner to enjoy his laughing fit.

Before she could take three steps further, Kurama called out to her. When Botan faced him, she saw the playful smirk that formed in his face. Realizing that she was being played with, she turned her back against him.

"Botan, don't tell me you actually believed them," Kurama said, wiping the small tears that formed in his eyes due to laughing so hard.

"They're your family. Why shouldn't I believe them? They know you more than I do," she said, still not facing him.

"Well, I'm telling you know that you should not believe them. I don't have a girlfriend (yet), they just want to tease me," Kurama said, his right hand scratching the back of his head.

"Really?" Botan slowly turned her head to his direction, looking like a kid who needs a little more convincing.

"Really," Kurama said, walking towards her. Botan now completely faced him, a small smile forming on her lips, "Okay, I believe you."

"Now that's settled, why don't you stay here and explore a little," Kurama said.

"Hmm, something's telling me you don't want me staying there with your family. Am I that much of a distraction?"

"Yep, add to that, I don't want you to see how they embarrass me, you might get ideas and use it as blackmail material."

Botan giggled, "Okay then, see you later! Stay alive in there." With those last words, she walked to the other direction while Kurama walked to the direction of his mother's hospital room.

As soon as Botan rounded the corner, the nearby elevator doors opened slowly, revealing the lean suited form of Sanada Hitoshi.

* * *

As he walked down the hospital's white aisle in search for a certain room, Sanada glanced down the bouquet of pink peonies that he held in his left hand. Such image brought back memories from the past. Its fragrant scent really calmed his senses, just like the person who's namesake was similar to the flower he held gently in his hands. Before he got more sentimental, he cleared his mind with such thoughts that reminded him of _her_.

Finally reaching his destination, he stood there in front of the door that could possibly lead him to the answers he was looking for so long. Knocking three times, he entered the room as soon as a feminine voice permitted him entrance. Once he entered, he was greeted by two surprised faces and another two confused looks.

"Sanada-san! It's a surprise to see you here," Hatanaka exclaimed, not fully believing what was transpiring as of the moment. Who would have guessed that a busy man like Sanada would take the time to grace their family with his presence? What shocked Hatanaka the most was the fact that Sanada knew of his wife's condition.

"Ah, I heard from an associate of mine that your wife was confined recently," he replied, acknowledging Shiori who was still confused, like the young Suichi, with the scene that was unraveling in front of her. He handed her the bouquet of flowers that she accepted quite apprehensively. But she was grateful anyway. Apparently, she was one of the few people who did not know of _the _Sanada Hitoshi. She was not one to read daily newspapers or watch television every chance she got. Her hobbies included reading books, knitting, tending the garden and the likes.

"I saw this as an opportunity to know our company's partners and improve our business relationship," Sanada said. He didn't expect that Shuuichi's whole family would be present here today.

First of all, he anticipated that Hatanaka, who was the president of Stieg Enterprises, would be busy in his office dealing with work. Similarly, since it was a school day, he was quite sure that the younger brother would be attending his classes. Given Shuuichi's background, he would never leave his mother alone in that hospital. That would give him room for a little private talk with Shuuichi. But it seems like he had to wait for another day.

"Thank you very much for the flowers, Sanada-san," it was now Shiori's turn to speak, "Peonies are one of my absolute favorites."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Hatanaka. To tell you the truth, it is my favorite flower," Sanada said before he was engaged in a business talk led by her husband. In the process, Hatanaka literally dragged Shuuichi, who was silent unusually silent since Sanada entered, into the conversation. Shuuichi gave Sanada suspicious looks that Hatanaka was completely oblivious of.

In the midst of their conversation, Shuuichi's phone rang (its real phone call this time). He excused himself from the two older men and went to the corner of the hospital room.

Sanada's hawk-like eyes observed his every move and he was fully aware of the looks Shuuichi was giving him. He cautiously watched him as he walked to the other side of the room to answer the phone. Sanada was about to concentrate on his conversation with Hatanaka when something familiar accidentally slipped out of Shuuichi's pocket when he snatched his phone.

An amethyst peony necklace.

_Her _peony necklace.

His eyes widened at what he saw. At that moment, all his thoughts swarmed around his head. This incident just proves Shuuichi's connection with Botan. But the degree of his involvement with her was still unknown to him. Just when he thought he managed to solve one mystery, more and more questions seemed to arise.

Slightly dazed, he took small steps toward the fallen jewel, not minding the worried look Hatanaka gave him. Just when he had a clearer view of the seemingly sacred item, Shuuichi, who had just finished with his phone conversation, noticed it and picked it up from the floor before tucking it safely in his pocket.

When Shuuichi looked back to the direction of his father and business partner, he was shocked by the eerie look Sanada gave him. Feeling uncomfortable, he asked, "Is something the matter?"

"You surprise me, Minamino-san. I didn't expect that you'd be the one to lead me to my prize," Sanada said, not really caring if Hatanaka, or anyone else for that matter, found his statement strange.

Shuuichi, taking in the serious tone Sanada's voice held, answered him with an equally chilling voice, "And what prize could that be?" By the way he was staring at his pocket, which contained Botan's necklace, Shuuichi had a weird feeling that it had something to do with her. Even if he was still in search for someone who might know of Botan, he wouldn't dare ask Sanada if he knew her. He doubted that Botan would have any connection with this kind of man, who hid his evil behind an almost perfect mask. There's just something about him that he would not trust.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sanada finally replied, "It's for me to know, and you to not find out." With one last sneer he gave Shuuichi, Sanada walked back to Shiori, who was blissfully unaware of what just happened, and offered her one last 'Get well soon' speech. After that, he went back to Hatanaka, who was slightly aware of the tension between Sanada and his step-son, and gave a small briefing of their upcoming contract signing.

Without saying another word, he exited the hospital room as soon as he finished his conversation with Hatanaka. As soon as he left, the step father gave Shuuichi a questioning look that he promptly dismissed. There were some things that even his family should not know, and his silent war against Sanada qualifies as one of those things.

* * *

Botan skipped happily along halls of the sixth floor, enjoying the change of scenery. Being cooped up in Kurama's house for a long time is starting to become a bore. To be honest, she had nothing against Kurama's house. It was spacious and livable, beautiful and elegant. Yet, she felt unusually lonely even if she was practically living in a castle.

More and more, she was starting to miss Kurama, being the only person she can interact with. All she could do was to wait endlessly until Kurama comes home from either the office or the hospital. And that's the only time when her day would start.

Speaking of Kurama, she and he had separated moments ago and as much as she had enjoyed her newly found freedom, its really about time that she return to Shiori's hospital room. Knowing Kurama's lack of focus nowadays, especially when it comes to his mother, Botan wouldn't be surprised if he forgot all about her. So before she got stuck inside this crummy hospital, she decided to return.

Walking back to the direction where she had just come from, she racked her brain for the exact room number. Not paying much attention to where she was going, Botan did not notice the tall form of a dark-brown haired man walk right in front of her.

After a few seconds, with a stroke of genius, the long sought after room number finally registered in her brain. She raised her hands in the air, so happy with her new found revelation. She can be really simple minded a times. With that, she looked ahead ready to scurry over to where Kurama was.

As soon as she looked up, she came face to face with the brown-haired, blue eyed man – Hitoshi Sanada. In that moment, Botan's chest tightened and she found it difficult to breathe. She clutched that part of her kimono in front of her chest, hoping it would be able to diminish the pain that was racking her entire body.

It seems like everything was in slow motion. As the man walked towards her, Botan found it difficult to move; it's as if her feet were rooted to the floor. Something inside told her she needed to get away from this man, but her locomotive skills seemed to be useless as of the moment.

When he was about three steps away from her, she was so desperate to call out to anyone, to shout for help. _'Kurama-kun, help me!' _she yelled in her thoughts, it seems like her voice has bailed out on her as well.

Two steps to go. By now, tears were forming in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall any moment. Another surge of pain struck her heart this time, adding to the suffering she was already subjected to.

One step.

At that moment, death was not such a bad idea. If it would stop all the pain she was feeling, then so be it. She braced herself for the contact. By now, she was convinced that this man was death himself.

With a blink of an eye, Sanada took that last one step. For a fraction of a second, Botan's soul and his physical form had been merged into one. But for Botan, it had been a millennium of sorrow and agony.

How she wished all of these would end, even if it meant her death.

* * *

It had been a long time since Ayame saw Botan looking this healthy. She was starting to believe that it was one good sign that Botan was on the recovery track. This would definitely be a good news to tell both her husband and Yusuke.

With one last wipe on her beautiful face, Ayame stood up to gather the basin and put it aside. As she did so, she noticed the flowers by the table needed more water, lest it would wilt. She took the vase that contained the peonies which Yusuke brought last night and headed to the small toilet located in Botan's private room.

As soon as Ayame stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes widened at the image that had welcomed her. She couldn't believe what was happening at the moment.

Just a while ago, Botan looked so stable, healthy even. But now, she was having seizures and her vital signs were going haywire. She was thrashing wildly on her bed, dislocating the IV needle on her wrist, causing it to bleed.

It seems like Botan was having a heart attack.

Ayame was paralyzed for a moment; her hands became loose which caused the flower vase slip through and crash loudly on the floor. The noise served as a wake-up call. In a flash, she scrambled towards the bed, grabbing Botan by the shoulders to stop her fierce movements.

Finding it difficult to stabilize Botan on her own, Ayame reached for the emergency button by the wall that suddenly seemed so far. Tears were flowing in her cheeks right now, but she didn't notice. She was too scared to even take note of such things.

After what seemed like years, the tip of her middle finger finally felt for the button. Not wasting anymore time, she pushed the button with full force and the buzzing sound rang in her ears.

When the nurses and residents blasted through the door, Ayame was still pressing the damn button. One of the nurses pulled her away from the bed, trying to calm her.

But being calm was the last thing that Ayame had in mind. Just as the nurse led her away, she noticed that Botan was now lying limp on her bed. If she had turned her head a little to the right, she would have seen the heart monitor registering a flat line.

Still a little disoriented, Ayame couldn't distinguish between the sound of the flat liner and the sound emergency button that seemed to have stuck in her ears.

However, the rational part of her wished she were still pushing the button.

* * *

Author's Note: Evil cliffhanger alert! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really had fun writing this one, especially the latter parts. I'm really sorry for not updating earlier, I keep on getting side-tracked nowadays.

I encourage all my readers to review. Who knows, I might update earlier if I receive more reviews… Hehe, it seems like I'm getting too demanding. But really, I'd like to hear from the other readers. Don't be shy, I don't bite!

Now on with the replies!

**Innocent-Guardian – **Thanks for reading Chapter 11! Again, I apologize for the late update. You made a KxB parody of Just Like Heaven? Now that's something I'd like to see! Can you give me the link or tags that I can use to search for the video in youtube? I'd be more than happy to check it out. Anyway, here's a new chapter. Hope you'll like it!

**LeFoxy****–** Hey there! So you're really LeFoxy… I have read most of your stories, and I have to say I really like them! I haven't been able to review them since I'm a little busy with school and my on-the-job traing (OJT). But don't fret, as soon as I find time, expect some reviews from me! I'm really glad that you find the story interesting; I like to please my readers. I also thank you for being patient. I hope this chapter won't disappoint you!

**Sonzai Taz – **I'm happy to hear that you love my story! I'm sorry for not updating soon. I also need to apologize for the last chapter – I think I spelled your name wrong. I can be so clumsy at times. I hope this chapter will satisfy your desire to know what happens to our beloved couple!

**Smexy Kitten **– I'm glad you appreciated the character focus on Sanada. I also like the way his character is developing for each chapter. I am also grateful for the advice, thanks to you, I'm getting more comfortable in dealing with writer's blocks. You're right when you said that all writers go through this stage. It also pushed me to explore other angles of the story. Here's Chapter 12, hope you like it!

**MiaHime** – Wow, are you psychic? It seems like you can read my thoughts! Botan's role is along those lines (spy or one of those informants trying to crack sum sly black business person). But there's more to her character, and that's what you should look out for! I'm glad that we share the same attitude towards people, them being innately good. And as for the 'visit', I think this chapter answers that question. But it seems Botan is in grave danger as of the moment, we shall see if she would remember anything _if ever _she gets past this predicament. Like you, I'm also itching to write everything down and reveal everything. But there are still some holes in the story that needed to be filled. In able to deliver a good story, I need time to craft different scenarios that would fill the gap. Just be patient and I promise you I'll deliver one heck of a K+B fic!

**pototi! **– Thanks for the review! You'll have to wait a chapter or two before you'll know what happened between Botan and Sanada. I like creating complex characters, especially Sanada. You don't know whether to hate or pity him? Well, I'm planning to make his character more active on the succeeding chapters, I hope you'll be able to determine by then. Here's a new chapter to satisfy your craving.

**sam** – Thank you for reviewing! Don't worry, as I said in the past chapters, I have no intentions of abandoning this story. You just have to be patient with my update schedule for it can be very sporadic. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**sweetcanines** – I love you, too, sweetcanines, thanks for that wonderful review and for your support as well! You guessed it right, I didn't want to make Sanada pure evil. He's like my baby, and I don't want my babies going bad. Hehe, I better stop getting sentimental here. It's good to hear that you liked the last chapter! It really makes me happy hearing that. Here's another chapter, I hope you'll like this one, too.

**Addictedtoinuyasha** – Here's a new chapter! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. I guess I have to apologize in advance since there's another cliffhanger in this chapter, too. Don't worry, I already have ideas brewing inside of my head. Let's just hope that I'll be able to finish the next chapter before school gets too busy for me to handle. Hope you'll like this one!


	13. Chapter 13 Gone?

Author's Note: It's been a long time since I last updated. I'm very sorry for making you wait, its just that I have short attention span and I am now hooked on Bleach fanfictions. So put down those pitchforks and torches! Here's a new chapter that was four months in the making.

Enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer applies here!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Gone?**

"_Kurama-kun!"_

When he heard that familiar voice desperately call out his name, Kurama snapped. He turned his head towards the direction of the door a little too sudden; one could almost hear a painful cracking sound. A strong sense of dread enveloped him, even if he wasn't sure if that voice was just a figment of his imagination.

Trusting his instincts rather than his reason, Kurama excused himself from the rest of his family, who was currently laughing at the joke his younger brother had just said.

"Is there something wrong?" Shiori asked, worry laced her voice. Seeing the anxious look Kurama tried to hide, the kind mother could not help but be concerned. She just knew her son all too well, even with that mask he put on, she can still see through it. Sadly, she couldn't do anything with him putting up that huge wall around himself. All she could do was to be patient until the day comes when he is ready to put down that wall.

"Nothing, mother. I just left something in the car. I'll be right back," with that, he zoomed out of the room, leaving two bewildered men and one wistful woman.

'_I'll be waiting, son.'_

Kurama rushed out of the room not exactly knowing what was bothering him. His gut just screamed that he needed to be some place else at the moment. What else can he do but follow it?

Walking warily down the empty corridor, he kept his eyes alert for anything out of the ordinary. He continued a little further only to stop on his tracks, eyes wide with fear.

And that's when he saw it. Rather, _not_see it. About 5 meters ahead, Botan's fallen body was slowly disappearing, as if evaporating into thin air. For what seemed like years, Kurama just stood there, still not wanting to believe the image in front of him.

'_Kurama-kun.'_

It was that voice again that brought him back to reality. Finally letting the image sink in, Kurama's feet voluntarily moved under him. What first started out as baby steps ended as a mad dash towards Botan.

Had Kurama been a little more attentive, he would have noticed the door to Room 621 burst open. Six men in white scrubs passed by him as they frantically pushed the gurney with a ghostly pale blue-haired lady lying motionless in it. Another resident exited the room supporting a shaken dark-haired woman, who seemed too shocked from the events she had just seen.

All of Kurama's problems would have been solved that moment only if he had paid more attention to his surroundings like he usually does. Even as one resident moving the gurney bumped into him as they passed by, Kurama seemed unmoved. It seems like when it comes to _her_, other things seemed insignificant. Except for her.

At last, he finally reached her. He instantly bent down to her level, examining Botan's unknown condition. She was deathly pale, and he didn't like that. Her dainty feet were no longer in line of sight and her right leg was quickly following its fate. Seeing that more parts of her spiritual form disappear at a rapid pace, Kurama started to panic.

'_This is bad,' _he thought. He needed to calm down and think things through. If not, he might loose her. And he could not, would not risk that.

Forcing himself to settle down, a sensible thought entered his mind. Within seconds, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number. Ever since that meeting in Yukimura's Ramen House, Kurama had been in constant contact with Kuwabara to consult on Botan's situation every now and then.

After seven rings, Kurama started to become impatient once again. "Damn it, pick up! Pick up!" he cursed rather uncharacteristically. Another five rings had gone by until Kuwabara decided to answer it.

"Yo, Kurama! What's up, man?" he answered with a casual tone.

"What took you so long?" Kurama demanded, frustration apparent in his voice. Really, he looses his cool when it comes to _her_.

"Um, am I needed somewhere else? Oh my god! Did Eikichi run away again?!" Kuwabara went hysterical on the other line just thinking of his cat walking astray in the streets.

"Its not about Eikichi! I don't even know why he entered our conversation!" Kurama huffed. Kuwabara can really be clueless when it comes to more important things. "Its Botan, sh-she's d-disappearing!" he couldn't bring himself to say or even think of something bad happening to her.

"She's what?" Kuwabara started to sober up just hearing the fearful tone Kurama's voice held. It's rare to find Kurama in these kinds of moments and having to witness it for the first time, Kuwabara was utterly shocked.

"She's disappearing!" Kurama said louder than normal, but right now he didn't care if he was branded as a loony. "What can I do to bring her back?" he demanded, urging the other man to give him an answer at once.

"Wait, let me think," Kuwabara said on the other line, pausing a little while and gave way to an uncomfortable silence.

"Kuwabara! I don't have all the time in the world! Her body is –," Kurama was cut off with Kuwabara's boisterous voice.

"Aha! I remember. Remember that thing that binds her in this world?" the gruff man asked from the other line.

"You mean her necklace?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's it!" Kuwabara paused slightly, racking his brain for any knowledge that stuck in it from the times he read books about spirits and the outer-worldly spirits and creatures.

In reaction, Kurama ducked his hand into his pocket once again, feeling for the smooth surface of the amethyst gem. Grasping it tightly, Kurama tugged out the necklace from his pocket. "Got it," he simply replied, "Now, what next?"

"Transfer your ki into it, that should give her enough spirit energy to survive," he instructed with a serious tone.

Now clutching the jewel in both hands, his cellular phone nestled between his ear and shoulder, Kurama closed his eyes in concentration and let his own spirit energy flow into it. He was wiling to sacrifice every single drop of it if it would mean saving her life.

At first, he was uncomfortable doing the ki transfer. He felt small waves of electricity pulsing through his veins as he did so and became weaker by the second. It flowed to his fingers, making his spine tingle as a reaction.

He slowly opened his eyes, intent to see how Botan was doing. To his surprise, instead of gaining her spiritual body, the disintegration process increased even further. Bright particles replaced her once prostrate form as it danced around him. After a few seconds, these particles rounded together to form one flickering orb before it zoomed into the small pendant clutched in between Kurama's hands.

"Kuwabara?" Kurama asked as he stood from his kneeling form.

"Yeah?"

"What did you just make me do?" a monotonous tone had taken over leaving Kuwabara quite bewildered.

"Huh, why? Did something bad happened?" Kuwabara asked, scratching his head in the process, "I swear, I did exactly what Dr. Silverberg [1 wrote in his book on spirits and otherworldly beings. Let me check again, might have missed something."

Bad was an understatement. Just moments ago, he had become witness to Botan's disappearing act. And the undeniable feeling of self-reproach in his gut was making him queasy. He didn't exactly like the idea of being responsible for her current non-existence.

"Then can you explain to me why she disintegrated into thin air?" Kurama asked, obviously holding back the hostility he was starting to feel. The last thing he wanted was to yell at Kuwabara when he knew that he had offered them much help from the very beginning of this ordeal. But the waves of worry and distress flooding his senses wasn't exactly helping in toning down the sarcasm.

"She what? Disappeared you say?" Kuwabara panicked, "Wait, there must be something here in the appendix about disappearing souls. Hang in there, buddy!"

Within seconds, Kurama heard his friend humming an off-key tune from the phone, a sign that Kuwabara started his new research. Momentarily, he heard the distinct sound of flapping pages. Kurama started to get rather impatient by the minute. Not knowing made him vulnerable to un-welcomed emotions. He paced back and forth, hoping this would relieve his senses. A sudden dread enveloped him, making his knees buckle that he had to lean on the wall. By then, he saw it clearly, a realization – he didn't know how to handle the reality that Botan may be gone, forever.

He shook his head furiously, chastising himself for even pondering at those thoughts. Slowly, he let his free hand slide in his pocket where Botan's necklace was. When he felt the smooth surface of the jewel, he clutched it tightly like a life-line as if it would give him the courage to accept whatever the outcome of this whole situation, whether it be good or bad.

Surprisingly, warmth emanated from the treasured piece, the familiar warmth he felt whenever he was with Botan. Little by little, he pulled it out of his pocket only to be greeted by a peculiar sight. There in his palm, where the necklace rested, was the image of the amethyst pendant glowing in a purplish hue in time with his own heartbeat. At that, he seemed to grasp an understanding, knowing where Botan disappeared to. Heaving a sigh, releasing all the pent up pressure, he spoke to his frantic friend on the other line, "It's alright now, Kuwabara. I think I know now where she went. Thanks for the help."

"Hm?" the flipping sound of pages stopped, "Well, that's good. I think you can handle this even without me. Just give me a call anytime. Take care of her, Kurama." With that he hung up.

"Yes," Kurama whispered to himself, clutching the jewel tighter, "I will."

* * *

Dr. Mikamura, attending physician in Tokyo General Hospital and Sakura Daioh's doctor, rushed out of the room to transport her patient to the nearest operating room, leaving a distraught Ayame with one of the nurses. She had someone sedate the patient to keep her from flailing and thrashing about. 

Now running along the seemingly deserted hallways of the sixth floor, with two interns pushing the gurney and three nurses trailing behind doing their best to catch up, she checked on the heart monitor making sure that she her patient did not reach the terminal state.

Not paying attention to anything but her patient, Dr. Mikamura stumbled a little bit from the force caused by a red-haired young man bumping into her. She would have yelled at the young delinquent reminding him that no running was allowed in the hallways, except for hospital staff, that is, but the heart monitor showed the patient's state turning for the worse, blood pressure dropping one notch closer to critical levels. She dismissed the young man's rude actions; she would just have to save her rage for another time for right now, she has a life to save.

As they neared the elevators, one of the nurses rushed forward to press the 'up' button. By the time the Dr. Mikamura's medical team arrived, an empty lift welcomed them to bring them to their destination.

When they reached the eight floor, the team turned to a corner to an awaiting operating room. Dr. Mikamura barked her instructions as she got prepped for a surgery to keep the young girl from having a heart attack.

The rest of her team laid the blue-haired patient to the operating table, ready and alert for further instructions from the doctor. Now with Dr. Mikamura by her patient, she looked at her medical team and said, "Okay, let's go save this girl's life." Everyone nodded in response.

"Scalpel," she instructed and the scrub nurse handed her the desired tool. One of the interns was intently watching the heart monitor for any changes in vital signs. When the scalpel was about an inch above the young girl's chest, the intern went wide-eyed as he noticed the patient's vitals recede back to normal levels.

"Wait, doctor!" he exclaimed.

Dr. Mikamura looked up to the green intern, "This better be good, Ouga-san, or I'll be sending you back to medical school just with a snap of my fingers."

The poor intern gulped loudly at the threat, but he continued quite nervously, "I-I think o-operation is unnecessary at t-this point."

"And why is that?"

"It seems that her vitals are all back to normal," he pointed out, motioning for the heart monitor above his head. With that, Dr. Mikamura studied the monitor of the said contraption and found that there was truth to the statement of her now terrified intern. She nodded at him, which caused the latter to sigh in relief, and pulled her mask to her chin for her to be able to speak clearly.

"I believe that you all heard him. No operation here, I'm afraid," she said, now placing the unused scalpel back to the tray, "Scrub out and bring Ms. Daioh to the ICU. We'll need to find out what caused seizures."

With that, interns and nurses bustled out of the operating room bringing the still unconscious patient along. Dr. Mikamura was rooted to here spot in contemplation even with her team long gone. Never in her 20 years of medical experience had something like this happened. Sure, medical miracles were possible, but for every case, there was a very, very, very slim chance of it happening.

She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head. For now, she had no explanation why that happened. She still had to run some tests on her to find out what really caused her to go berserk for a minute and then suddenly go back to the normal state in another minute.

For now, she had to go with the 'medical miracle' theory.

* * *

Kurama walked back to his mother's hospital room, certain that Botan was in no trouble. Still, there remains the fear that she might not recover from this. He hated himself for even considering the ide, but still… 

_'No,'_Kurama rid himself of those negative thoughts. He had to trust Botan that she will rise above this. He wanted to believe that she was stronger than this. Kurama still had to fulfill his promise of bringing back the life she lost. He needed her to be brave and recover from this. Not just for her sake, but for his as well.

_'I have faith that she will pull through,'_ Kurama thought as he finally reached the designated room, _'And when that time comes, I'll be here to welcome her back.'_

As he opened the door and entered the room, he put on a smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes. "Hey, where'd you been?" the youngest member of his family asked.

"Oh, just around the corner. No need for you to be concerned," he replied now walking to Shiori's side. His brother merely shrugged and continued packing his mother's belongings.

His step-father, who was talking with Shiori when he arrived, stood up and picked the shawl by the table and draped in on his wife's shoulders. "You take care of your mother," he said to Kurama, "I'll be settling the medical bills and talk to the doctor. Let's meet up in the hospital entrance."

"Yes, father," Kurama said as his step-father leaned over to kiss Shiori's forehead and whispering _'see you later'_ in her ears. Shiori smiled at his sweet gesture and replied with a nod. When Hatanaka left the room, Kurama walked to the folded wheel chair and set it up for his mother. He helped his mother to the chair and guided her to where his younger brother was.

"I'm glad you'll be coming home, mother," Kurama said, tenderly grasping his mother's shoulder.

"Me, too, son," she looked up to him with a tender smile on her face, "Me, too."

"Yeah, the house seems lonely without mother," the young Suichi piped in, "Besides, you cook better food than father." Both Kurama and Shiori laughed at his comment.

"I had to survive the week with just onigiri! Breakfast, lunch, dinner – onigiri!" Suichi exclaimed, exasperated, "That's all father knows to cook! Mother, please don't get sick ever again!"

Shiori turned to his young step-son who was kneeling beside her, mock-pleading. She caressed his hair and said with a kind smile, "Yes, I'll try my best not to get sick again. But you two better take care of me."

"Yes, mother," both brothers said in chorus. Shiori was the heart of this family. She was the common denominator that brought three different people together.

"Okay then, let's meet your father outside." Kurama pushed her mother in the wheel chair while Suichi carried her luggage. It wasn't that heavy so the young man had no trouble with it.

When they entered the elevator, Shiori remarked, "Wait 'till I tell your father what you think about his cooking."

Red-faced, Suichi cried, "Mother!" With that, they all laughed.

* * *

The trio found Hatanaka by the cashier in the hospital lobby. It seemed that there was a long line and they had to stay for another 10 minutes before Hatanaka was able to settle their account. When he reached his family, he took Shiori's luggage from Suichi's hands. In turn, Suichi asked his step-brother if he could be the one to push Shiori's wheel chair. With a smile, Kurama complied. 

As the family happily walked out of the hospital, Kurama's acute vision caught sight of a familiar face who was about 15 to 20 meters away. By the speed he was going, Kurama inferred that he was rushing to the hospital. It was quite unusual to see him at a time like this and especially at a place like this. Having known him, Kurama was sure that his friend would rather be at the police station or out in the field busting some crook's rear end instead of being in a crummy hospital.

"Isn't that Yuusuke?" Shiori asked when he was close enough for her to see.

"Yes, mother."

"Well, I guess you would like to catch up with him, say hello or something," Shiori said, "We'll be waiting in the car. Say my regards to him." With a nod from Kurama, the rest of his family walked to the opposite direction Kurama was heading to.

Kurama walked briskly to meet his friend half-way and called out, "Hey, Yuusuke!"

With the sound of his name reached his ears, Yuusuke stopped in his gallop and looked forward to see Kurama waving to him. Distracted by this, his thoughts diverted away from the primary reason he was there in the hospital.

"Hey to you, too, stranger," Yuusuke said, catching his breath as his speed reduced, "What brings you here? The last time I saw you, you were out to dinner with that black widow."

"Yes, I believe so, too," Kurama said, both confirming the last time they met and that Maya was like a black widow.

"To answer your question, Mother was confined for a week. It seems that her heart was left weak by her last sickness," Kurama said, "But no need to worry, the doctor says. She's recuperating quite well. She says 'hi', by the way."

"That's good 'ta hear! I guess Auntie's got too much strength in her to be beaten by that!" Yuusuke said, pride showing in his eyes. Yuusuke had always liked Shiori. Her motherly attitude towards him had earned her his respect and trust. "Tell her I'll try visiting soon."

"By the way, before I forget, what brings you here? It really is quite unusual to see you running around in broad daylight."

With this question, Yuusuke reverted back to his serious mode. He received a call earlier from Ayame telling him that Botan almost had a heart attack. After hearing this, Yuusuke's rage and anxiety got the best of him and he started shouting, turning a few heads in the police department. Seeing red, it took quite a while for him to comprehend Ayame's explanation that Botan was now okay and away from any danger. But her words were simply not enough to appease the raging emotions he was harboring. He needed to see for himself that Botan was indeed away from harm's way.

"I'm visiting a friend," Yuusuke said, the serious tone that his voice held did not escape Kurama's sharp sense of sound, "She's in comatose and she had an episode this morning."

"Oh, so you're friend is a _she_. Does Keiko know about this friend? Only three months in your engagement and you're seeing another woman? Tsk tsk, shame on you, Yuusuke," Kurama said playfully, trying to make light of the situation. Yuusuke's serious mode was quite rare, only seeing it once when some creep tried to make a pass at Keiko. And seeing him right now in such state made him uncomfortable.

"Come off it, Kurama. You know it's not like that. This one's different, she's like a sister to me," he replied, a hint of pain registering in his eyes. Now this anguished look he had was quite familiar to Kurama. He knew that before they met, his friend had suffered from a painful experience. He had this similar look a few years ago when someone he had been close to during his childhood days was brutally murdered. But by the way his mother raised him, Kurama knew better than to pry on other people's businesses, and that is why he had never asked him of his past. They had this silent understanding that it was off-limits.

He even wondered at times if there was anyone who was able to tear down those walls surrounding his past. No one in their circle of friends had gone close enough to touch that part in Yuusuke. But seeing how things were with him and Keiko, he knew she was slowly getting there.

"I know, I know," Kurama said with a kind smile, "Well, I think you better hurry inside. You can't keep her waiting."

"Yeah," Yuusuke said, now giving his friend a grateful look for respecting his unsaid wishes of privacy, "See 'ya around, Kurama!" With a final wave, they went their separate ways – Kurama, back to his family, and Yuusuke, to that one girl whose soul the former had unknowingly kept safe in his pocket.

* * *

Back in his dark office room, Sanada had this unnerving feeling in his gut as he sat in his supposedly comfortable chair. He stared at his hands, remembering the events earlier in the hospital. 

Walking back to the hospital elevator, he felt colliding with an invisible wall, the force of a seemingly strong wind almost knocking him down. Thinking back, the possibility of a strong wind passing by was close to never. Heck, there weren't even windows in that hallway! And then, for a fleeting moment, he felt a familiar presence.

He look ahead, gazing intently at the image of a woman's back encased in gold frames. _'Botan,'_he thought. With her gone for almost three months, it was only then, in that empty hallway of that hospital, he first felt her after such a long time. Though he was not a fan of superstitious beliefs, he cannot deny that _something_ unexplainable happened earlier that day.

_'But why there in all places?' _Sanada asked himself. As he placed both hands on the table, his right one touched the smooth surface of Shuuichi Minamino's file folder. He then distinctly remembered their meeting that morning, _'He had her necklace!' _He found it quite convenient to feel her presence in the same place where he met the young business man. Even during their first meeting, Sanada remembered the look in Minamino's face when he saw his treasured art piece. Right then and there, Sanada knew the younger man knows something he didn't know.

Putting pieces of information together, though some may seem vague, all arrows were pointing to this redheaded man. _'It seems like you're involvement in this is deeper that I had expected,' _Sanada thought as he grimaced at Kurama's picture in the file folder.

_'But really, I need to thank you for making things easier for me,'_ he leaned back in his chair, placing both hands behind his head, _'And when this is all over, I'm sure to give you your just reward, Minamino.'_

With a final sigh, Sanada brought his eyes back to that revered image, already cooking up plans on how to extract information from him.

* * *

**A/N:**Oookkkaaay, that was a bit weird. I had to put my writer's cap once again, which I haven't done for a very long time, and I really found it hard to write this chapter. Most of the original ideas for this fic seems lost. But worry not my dear readers! I'm doing my best to recover those thoughts and even fresh twists in it. 

Why not help me out? Just drop in your views and thoughts about the chapter. You can even suggest some things that you would like to happen in this story. Thank you in advance!

[1 Dr. Silverberg and his book on spirits and otherworldly beings – Not a real doctor as far as I'm concerned. Just a figment of my imagination.

About the medical stuff, sorry if it was not realistic... Even if I watch too much Grey's Anatomy, I still doesn't seem right. Must be because I am too preoccupied with Dr. McDreamy to even catch medical terms and the like. Oh, well, so much for trying!

To those who reviewed this fic, **LeFoxy**,**Sw33t-S0ft-M3lOdy**,**Smexy Kitten**,**sweetcanines**,**sam**,**Enigmatic Ice**,**MiaHime**,**starchocol8**,**Licensed to Kill**,**anna**, and last but not the least, **anime/videogame freak**, thank you so much for the support! Thank you so much for reminding this lazy-head that she needed to finish this K+B fanfic.

For the rest of the people there who read this story, thank you so much! Don't forget to review!


End file.
